Sauvons Carson
by Lornett
Summary: Evan Lorne doit sauver Carson Beckett des mains des Wraiths et trouver le moyen de lui avouer ses sentiments, qui sont plus qu'amicaux!
1. Chapitre 1

_Estimation:_ NC-17, dû aux nombreux Lemon

_Contenu: _Ship Lorne/Beckett, allusion à un McKeller et à un ShWeir, hurt/confort, drama, romance, pre-relationship, first-time, lemon, humour

_Résumé:_ Lorne doit sauver Beckett clone des mains des Wraiths et trouver le moyen de lui avouer ses sentiments, qui sont plus qu'amicaux.

_Time Line:_ Après la saison 5. Elizabeth n'est pas morte, (Kate Heightmeyer non plus!) Carter n'est jamais venue prendre le commandement de SGA, encore moins Woolsey! J'ai intégré beaucoup de choses de la série, (j'en ai aussi modifié un peu!) par contre, puisqu'Elisabeth n'est jamais morte, ça a changé certaines choses. Au début, je ne pensais pas faire une fanfic SI longue, donc, ça peut être mélangeant, alors j'ai fais un "revue et améliorée" des premiers chapitres, corrigeant les anachronismes. Si vous avez vue cette fic sur un autre forum, celle-ci est donc la meilleure version, dû à ses récentes mises à jour!

_Nombre de chapitres:_ 60 écrit à mon actif, environs 40 autres à venir [MAJ: 4 Juin]

_Dénégations:_ l'Univers de Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne touche pas d'argent et je n'écris que pour le plaisir (ha ouais, et quel plaisir!)

_Note:_ J'écrivais cette fic pour le plaisir, pour moi et ma soeur, parce qu'on EST MORDU (jusqu'aux os?) de Lorne, Beckett & McKay. Du coup, j'y ai pris plus de plaisir que je croyais à imaginer l'histoire et mon imagination étant très fertile, ça a débordé, tel un fleuve! Bonne Lecture!

_Note2:_ Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas et si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche, même chose! L'erreur est humaine et la critique toujours bonne! Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 1**

John, Ronon, Rodney et Teyla couraient vers la porte, fuyant des éclaireurs Wraiths qui s'étaient infiltré sur la planète M7J 489 _[1]_. Beckett avait été enlevé par un Dart et les amis du médecin avaient épuisés toutes leurs munitions. Ils devaient rentrer sur Atlantis et demander du renfort, pour mieux revenir le chercher. John composa les coordonnées d'Atlantis et après avoir donné son code, ils traversèrent la Porte rapidement. Le Docteur Weir fut surprise de les voir revenir avec un membre de l'équipe en moins. Et pas n'importe lequel. Carson. Leur meilleur médecin. Elle commença à paniquer un peu. Était-il mort? Gravement blessé?

-John! Où est Carson?

-Il s'est fait enlevé par un Dart! Nous n'avions plus de munitions et nous ne pouvions plus rester sur place, c'était devenu trop dangereux. Je demande deux équipes de plus, deux Jumpers et nous repartons sur le champs le chercher.

-Qui vous dis que les Wraiths seront encore là?, demanda Elizabeth.

Rodney répondit à sa question.

-Avant que Carson ne se fasse enlever, j'ai cru comprendre que le Vaisseau Ruche avait des problèmes et qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de passer en hyper navigation. Apparemment, ils ont essuyé une dure bataille et ça leur prendra du temps avant de remettre le vaisseau en état.

-D'accord!

Elizabeth porta ses doigts à son oreillette et contacta le Major Lorne.

-Major Lorne, nous avons besoin de votre équipe ainsi que celle de Bates pour une mission de sauvetage. Rendez-vous le plus vite possible au hangar à Jumpers.

-Bien reçu, madame!

Lorne était en service, surveillant les étages inférieurs. Ces derniers temps, beaucoup de Wraiths avaient fait irruption dans l'atmosphère de cette planète, mais repartaient aussitôt. Mais le docteur McKay soupçonnait quelque chose. Peut-être essayaient-ils d'infiltrer Atlantis ou d'envoyer des éclaireurs. Ils restaient donc vigilant et Evan Lorne faisaient des rondes.

Dès qu'il reçu l'ordre du Dr Weir, il porta sa main à son oreillette et contacta son équipe et celle de Bates et emprunta le télé-porteur le plus près pour se rendre à l'armurerie, prendre le nécessaire de secours et prit le chemin de la Tour Centrale pour rejoindre Sheppard au Hangar à Jumpers.

-Colonel Sheppard! Quel est la situation?

-C'est le docteur Beckett. Il a été enlevé par les Wraiths. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire, nous étions sous le feu de l'ennemie, et nous n'avions plus de munitions.

Evan sentit un point dans sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Carson avait été enlevé par les wraiths? Il commença à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

-Pauvre Carson! J'espère qu'il tiendra le coup!

- J'espère aussi! Où sont les autres?

-À l'armurerie. Ils arrivent sous peu. J'étais de garde au niveau moins 5, raison pour laquelle je suis le premier arrivé.

-Bien, vous prendrez le Jumper 2 avec votre équipe, Bates sera avec nous! Attendez mes ordres!

-Bien, Colonel!

Il s'en alla donc au Jumper 2 et se mit aux commandes, attendant l'arrivée de son équipe. Il eut une pensée pour Carson. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tout les deux. Ils se sont retrouvés dans de jolies situations à plusieurs reprises. Il se rappelle entre autre qu'ils ont mangés ensemble maintes fois sur le balcon extérieur du mess, sous la lumière de la lune ou en plein midi, à se raconter des histoires, parlant de divers sujets. Ils parlaient souvent de leur famille respective et à quel point ils leur manquaient. Ils se soutenaient moralement. Evan avait même fait un joli dessin lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie quelques jours, à cause de sa jambe cassée. Ce dessin représentait Carson s'occupant d'un patient. S'occupant d'Evan. Il l'avait laissé volontairement à l'infirmerie lorsque Carson lui eu donné son congé et Carson l'avait conservé précieusement dans un bouquin de ses quartiers.

Son équipe arriva enfin et il sortit de ses souvenirs. Il attendit que l'équipe de Bates soit embarqué dans le Jumper 1 et que Sheppard leur ait fait le topo. Il le suivit donc à travers la porte et ils occultèrent les Jumpers une fois de l'autre côté. Ils survolèrent les environs et Lorne entendit la voix du Colonel dans son oreillette.

-Le vaisseau Ruche est toujours en orbite autour de la planète. Les Darts sont donc rentré au bercail. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire! On va pénétrer dans le hangar à Darts et on va paralyser les gardes, pour ne pas se faire repérer trop rapidement. McKay va zigouiller les commandes pour nous faire gagner du temps. Et nous nous séparerons en trois groupes pour chercher Carson.

-Bien reçu, Colonel.

Ils filèrent à toute allure vers le Vaisseau Ruche et sur l'écran apparut un point lumineux en forme de Dart.

-Colonel, un éclaireur à trois heures, l'avertit le Major.

Puisque le Colonel était devant lui, c'était plutôt à lui de tirer, ou du moins, lui demander la permission de tirer, sous peine d'être repérer.

-C'est bon Lorne, je crois qu'il ne nous a pas repéré. Il doit survoler la région à la recherche de dernières sources de vie.

Lorne n'en était pas si sure. Ça le démangeait de ne pas pouvoir tirer et de se vanter des Wraiths pour avoir osé enlevé son ami, qui plus est, celui qui était le plus inoffensif de toute la Cité. McKay avait reçu une formation de tire et de vol de base avec l'aide de Sheppard, ainsi que Carson et quelques scientifique mais il n'était pas du tout préparé pour un enlèvement, c'était un petit médecin charmant, rien de plus. Il n'aimait déjà pas faire des consultations à domicile sur d'autres planètes qu'il n'avait pas apprit à connaitre d'abord, imaginez se faire enlever par les Wraiths. Il ne croyait pas qu'il tiendrait le coup. Si les wraiths voulaient des informations sur Atlantis, ils étaient cuit. Pas qu'il croyait qu'il vendrait la mèche, mais il n'avait surement aucune endurance que ce soit dans ce genre de situation. S'il se faisait torturer… Il n'osa même pas se l'imaginer.

Lorne chassa toutes ses mauvaises idées en secouant la tête et se dit qu'il était toujours vivant, emprisonné et que les wraiths ne lui avaient encore rien fait. Reed le regarda et s'aperçut de son malaise.

-Ça va, Major?

-Ça va, Lieutenant! J'ai seulement… ce n'est rien!

Il accéléra la cadence pour se rendre le plus vite possible au Vaisseau Ruche. À chaque minute qui passait, c'était une minute de trop pour Carson.

Une fois dans le hangar à Darts, ils sortirent des Jumpers, mais ils ne virent aucun garde. John trouvait cela bizarre. Ils avancèrent rapidement mais restèrent sur leurs gardes. Une fois dans les corridors, il virent plusieurs gardes. John fit donc signe de se séparer en trois équipes. L'équipe de Lorne partit en direction des prisons, l'équipe de Bates partit en direction des modules de survis humain et l'équipe de Sheppard partit vers une salle de commande. Ils éliminèrent plusieurs gardes aux rayons paralysant et Ronon était le plus téméraire, comme à son habitude. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle de contrôle auxiliaire où Rodney téléversa quelques commandes dans l'interface.

Pour ce qui est de l'équipe de Lorne, ils eurent de la difficulté à se rendre dans les prisons. Beaucoup de gardes circulaient dans les environs et ils durent se battre en corps à corps et même utiliser leurs armes automatique. Lorne avait une blessure à la joue et saignait, mais il ne s'en plaint pas, puisque son seul soucis, était de délivrer Carson de ses monstres. Ils firent donc le tour du couloir où se tenaient les prisons, mais Carson n'y était pas.

-Colonel, Carson n'est pas là, rapporta le Major.

-Bates, quel est votre situation?, interpela le colonel.

-Il y a beaucoup de personnes dans les modules de survis, mais on a pas encore trouvé Beckett, Colonel!

-Lorne, allez rejoindre Bates, nous vous suivront, McKay a presque terminé de télécharger le virus.

-Bien reçu, monsieur!

Lorne fit signe à son équipe de le suivre et ils se rendirent sans problème dans la partie du vaisseau où les wraiths gardaient leur nourriture au frais. Il y avait eu une sélection récemment. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, plus qu'à l'habitude. Lorne priait pour que son ami soit là, parce que sinon, il ne saurait pas où le trouver. Mais même avec le détecteur de signe de vie, ils ne s'y retrouverait pas. Il y en avait trop. Ils firent donc le tour et finirent par rejoindre Bates. Tous se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

-Colonel, on a fait le tour et Carson n'est pas là! Je suis vraiment inquiet!

-Ça, c'est très mauvais signe!

Sheppard réfléchit un instant à savoir où il pouvait bien être, mais il n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps. Il avait sa petite idée. Puis, ils entendirent une alarme wraith. Instinctivement, tous tournèrent la tête vers McKay.

-Le virus a fonctionné.

-Bon, alors suivez-moi, je crois savoir où ils ont emmené notre cher ami, leur ordonna le colonel.

Tous suivirent Sheppard d'un pas rapide, leur P-90 pointé devant eux, prêt à tirer au moindre signe de Wraiths.

Sheppard doutait bien que s'il venait d'y avoir une sélection, et que les gardes se concentraient sur les prisons, c'est qu'il y avait une Reine à bord. Carson devait donc être en séance d'interrogation devant la Reine. Ils se rendirent non sans difficulté à la salle du "trône", où ils mirent tout les gardes par terre, mais ne tuèrent pas la Reine, voyant que Carson n'était toujours pas là.

John s'approcha de la Reine et lui demanda sans perdre de temps:

-Où est notre ami Carson?

La Reine rugit, sans répondre à sa question, lui montrant ses dents bien aiguisées.

Son arme braqué sur elle, il répéta sa question, d'un air mauvais.

-OÙ EST CARSON?

La Reine commença à le faire se mettre à genoux de force, mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire pour tout les membres de son équipe en même temps. Ils finiraient par la tuer avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur son torse. John lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber à genoux.

-Où est…il?

-Vous êtes fort! Il doit vraiment en valoir la peine!

Lorne avait les nerfs à vif. Où était son ami? Il avait la Reine dans sa mire depuis longtemps, il n'attendait que ça. Mais il voulait lui donner une chance de répondre. Voyant que le Colonel Sheppard ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, il s'approcha d'eux et il pointa son P-90 sur elle, ses dents bien en évidence, comme pour montrer qu'il était en colère.

-Vous allez nous dire où il est, ou je vous tue!

-Rhaaaaaaa!, rogna-t-elle. Si vous me tuez, vous ne le reverrez plus jamais! Hahahahahaha!

Lorne lui tira dans la main. Elle était en furie. D'autres wraiths arrivèrent dans la salle et tirèrent des rayons paralysant, projetant Reed par terre, inconscient. Bates riposta et tua le wraith. Les membres des trois équipes se battirent côtes à côtes, pendant que Lorne sautait sur la Reine pour lui soutirer l'information qu'il avait besoin.

-Si vous ne me dites pas où il est, je fais péter votre flotte.

Il l'asséna de coups de poings, et elle tomba sur le dos et il se mit à genoux par dessus elle, le P-90 maintenant pointé sur sa tête.

-Il a été emporté sur une autre planète.

-Je ne vous crois pas! Votre vaisseau n'a pas bougé d'ici!

-Un Dart l'a amené par la Porte des Étoiles la plus proche!

-Sur quelle planète? Où l'a t-il emmené?

-Sur Kitana! _[2]_ Une base secrète.

Sur ce, il se leva et vida ce qui restait de son chargeur sur elle. Il n'était pas content de la tournure des évènements. Ils allaient devoir mettre en oeuvre une deuxième mission de sauvetage. Plus longtemps Carson resteraient avec ses monstres, plus longtemps Evan serait en colère et inquiet, et plus les chances de survit de Carson rapetissaient.

Sheppard donna l'ordre de se replier aux Jumpers, d'autres wraiths allaient arriver, et ils avaient maintenant eu l'information qu'ils voulaient. Caughlin & Edison portèrent Reed jusqu'au Jumper. Lorne, la rage au coeur, courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à son Jumper et voulait seulement que McKay trouve l'emplacement de cette planète qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu parler. Ils allaient peut-être avoir besoin de l'aide de Todd sur ce coup-là! Une fois l'équipe de Lorne dans le Jumper, il décolla aussitôt et se dirigea vers la Porte des Étoiles et composa le code d'Atlantis, envoyant son code de confirmation.

_[1]_ Nom de planète complètement inventé.

_[2]_ Nom de planète/base complètement inventé aussi.


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 / FLASHBACK

-Ne dites jamais ceci à personne, mon garçon! C'est un secret purement Écossais!

-Je vous le promets, Carson!, dit-il un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres et le rouge qui lui montait presque aux joues, à la fois honoré qu'il ait partagé ce secret avec lui, et embarrassé parce que son imagination avait dérapé pendant un court moment.

-Très bien!, dit-il, avant de prendre une dernière bouchée de son pudding au caramel.

-J'aime beaucoup nos conversations, se confia Evan.

-Moi aussi! Il y a peu de gens à qui je peux me confier de cette façon sur cette Cité.

Evan plongea son regard dans celui qui se tenait juste devant lui. Celui pour qui son coeur manquait un battement chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, qu'il le touchait ou simplement lorsqu'il souriait.

-Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde cela dit, mais là n'est pas le problème!, continua le médecin. Ce qu'il y a c'est que… John et Rodney sont très occupés et ils ont sans doute autre chose à faire. Teyla est d'une bonne écoute et a de bons conseils, mais je craint qu'elle ne comprenne pas toujours ma situation, et pour Elizabeth… elle a à peine le temps de prendre un repas, alors je ne lui aurait pas demandé de son temps.

-Je comprends, Carson! C'est pareille pour moi.

Carson était très ouvert en compagnie d'Evan. Il était serein et calme, ce qui permettait à son ami de se confier en tout quiétude. Ils avaient beaucoup de points commun et c'est cela qui les avait rapproché grandement ces dernières années. Et plus encore ces derniers mois.


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

De retour sur Atlantis, Reed fut emmené directement à l'infirmerie. McKay fouilla dans la base de données des Anciens, à la recherche d'une planète qui correspondrait à Kitana, mais puisque c'était une planète sous le pouvoir des wraiths, probablement établie depuis peu et une base secrète de surcroit, elle n'était malheureusement pas dans la base de données. McKay, à contre coeur, alla voir Elizabeth pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait rien trouver et qu'ils devraient faire appel à leur "ami" Todd.

-Vous croyez que Todd connait l'emplacement de cette base secrète?, demanda la dirigeante, assise dans son siège derrière son bureau, les bras croisés.

-Il a des contacts et des espions parmi les autres colonies, on a rien à perdre!, fit remarquer Sheppard.

-Je n'ai qu'à retracer son vaisseau et on pourra lui envoyer un message sub-spatial. Mais s'il est hors de portée de nos capteurs, nous devront faire appel au Dédale.

-Allez-y!, répondit-elle à la requête de Rodney, qui se mit tout de suite au travail en se dirigeant vers la console de communication de la salle de contrôle.

Sheppard était resté assis sur son siège, regardant Elizabeth. Elle avait l'air anxieuse. Il se leva donc et se pencha vers elle, par dessus le bureau.

-Nous allons le retrouver et le ramener, Elizabeth!

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête et se remit au travail, tandis que John sortit du bureau et alla voir où en était McKay. Il ne lui demanda rien, se contentant de regarder ses faits et gestes par dessus son épaule.

Evan Lorne était à l'infirmerie, pour un contrôle habituel de retour de mission. Puisqu'il avait touché la Reine, il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Les tests n'indiquait rien d'anormal. Une infirmière soigna sa blessure à la joue et il sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans ses quartiers, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles pour repartir. Il ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers sa commode et en sortit une petite boîte en bois, dans laquelle il avait glissé un croquis qu'il avait fait pour Carson. C'était un portrait de lui en train de dormir. Il avait hésité longtemps à lui donner. Et il ne l'avait jamais fait, se demandant quel genre de message ce dessin véhiculerait-il à Carson? Mais il se promit qu'à son retour, il le ferait. Après tout, ce n'est que de l'art. Il remit le dessin dans la petite boîte et il se rendit à la salle d'embarquement, afin d'être prêt à toute éventualité.

Le Colonel Sheppard était donc sur la passerelle lorsque le Major Lorne arriva dans la salle d'embarquement. Il attendit John en bas des marches, les mains dans le dos. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la moitié des marches, il s'adressa à lui, le plus neutre possible, pour ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude.

-Quel est la situation, monsieur?

-Ha Lorne! McKay va essayer d'envoyer un message sub-spatial à Todd, afin de savoir s'il sait où peut se trouver Kitana. Elle n'est pas répertoriée dans la base des Anciens. S'il nous donne cet information, vous partirez avec mon équipe! S'il ne nous donne pas cette information, nous allons malheureusement devoir visiter toutes les planètes wraiths!

-Bien, monsieur!

Lorne ne voulait pas en arriver là! Visiter toutes les planètes wraiths prendraient bien trop de temps et du temps, ils n'en avaient pas! Ils devaient sauver le docteur le plus vite possible. Il salua donc le Colonel qui poursuivit son chemin, laissant un Lorne triste.


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

-Sheppard!

-Oui, McKay?, dit-il dans son oreillette.

-J'ai réussis à envoyer le message à Todd, espérons qu'il nous répondra!

-D'accord, j'arrive.

John retourna dans la salle des commandes, qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Sacré, McKay! Il ne cessera jamais d'impressionner John.

-Dr Weir, nous recevons une transmission vidéo. C'est Todd, dit Amélia Banks.

-Ouvrez un canal sécurisé, ordonna-t-elle.

McKay se rendit à son deuxième ordinateur et ouvrit la transmission protégée.

-Atlantis. J'ai reçu votre message. Je sais où se trouve Kitana. Mais ce serait une mission suicide de se rendre là-bas! Personne n'est jamais revenu vivant de cet endroit! Du moins, aucun humain.

John ne laissa pas le temps à Elizabeth de répondre.

-Alors nous avons besoin de votre aide sur ce coup-là! Le docteur Beckett s'est fait enlever et c'est là qu'ils l'ont emmené! Je ne le laissera pas là-bas une minute de plus! Surtout si…

-Mais je ne pourrai garantir votre sécurité.

Elizabeth, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, n'aimait pas cette idée. Mettre tout le monde en danger pour sauver Beckett, c'était de la folie. Mais comme disait si bien John: "On ne laisse jamais un de nos hommes derrière nous!" Même si elle s'opposait à ce plan, John n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, elle le savait bien, et il finirait par la faire changer d'avis. Elle ne dit donc rien.

-Ça, on s'en charge! Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de nous y emmener!

-Je serai en orbite dans une heure!

La communication coupa et John posa son regard sur Elizabeth. Elle ne fit qu'un bref signe de tête positif et John porta sa main à son oreillette et marcha en direction de la salle d'embarquement.

-Major Lorne? Préparez votre équipe, Todd passe nous prendre dans une heure.

-Bien, monsieur! Je contact Sherman pour compléter l'équipe.

-Parfait! Teyla, Ronon! Rendez-vous à la salle des armes, je vous y rejoins. On va chercher Carson!

Tous se rendirent donc à la salle des armes, où ils s'équipèrent jusqu'aux dents, afin d'avoir toutes les chances de leur côté.


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Todd se mit en orbite autour de la nouvelle Lantia, et les deux équipes prirent les Jumpers pour rejoindre Todd. Aussitôt, le vaisseau repartit en hyper-navigation en direction de Kitana. Durant le trajet, le Major était plutôt nerveux, faisait les cents-pas, Edison, Caughlin et Sherman bien tranquille sur un banc. Ronon et Teyla bien calme dans leur coin, Rodney, toujours aussi bavard avec Sheppard.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivé à destination, les deux équipes sautèrent à nouveau dans leurs Jumpers et en mode furtif, ils descendirent vers Kitana. Devant les deux équipes de militaires se dressait un vaisseau-ruche à même le sol, couvert de végétation et de sable, convertit en laboratoire, entouré de plusieurs bâtiments fabriqué à base "d'organismes wraiths", comme les vaisseaux.

Sheppard scanna le périmètre, afin de savoir à quoi ils avaient affaire, à combien de wraiths ils allaient s'exposer, et surtout, où pouvait se trouver Carson et où était la source d'énergie la plus grande, afin de la détruire en cas de besoin.

-Lorne, vous allez entrer par l'entrée sud du village et nous par l'entrée nord. Faites attention à vous!

-Bien, Monsieur!

Les deux Jumpers se posèrent donc à l'endroit prévue, un peu en retrait, dans une zone boisée. Les deux chefs militaires firent déployer leurs équipes et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent le dos collé au mur de chaque entrée du "village".

-Quel est votre position, Lorne?

-Nous sommes à l'entrée sud, nous attendons vos ordres.

-Avez-vous un visuel?

-Aucun monsieur, c'est le calme plat.

-Parfait, allons-y!

Les deux équipes entrèrent alors dans le village. Aucun wraith à l'horizon, mais des débris étaient en feu un peu partout. Les abris étaient dévastés. Des corps de wraiths brûlaient, empilés.

-Que croyez-vous qu'il s'est passé, Major?, demanda Edison.

-Aucune idée! Peut-être qu'ils se sont entretués.

-C'est un bon point pour nous!, rigola Caughlin.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et arrivèrent bientôt au centre du village, où se trouvait le vaisseau.

-C'est étrange tout ça, vous ne trouvez pas?, demanda Sheppard à Ronon.

-Si vous le dites!

-Peut-être qu'ils se sont entretués, fit remarquer Teyla.

-Mais il n'y a aucune marque de blessures par balles… commença Rodney. Il regarda un wraith de plus près et finit par dire:

-.…ou "d'aspiration wraith".

-Ha! J'avais pas remarqué!, répondit John, vraiment perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer, à votre avis?, demanda Teyla.

-Aucune idée, mais ça nous en fait moins sur le dos!, marmonna Ronon.

-Continuons d'avancer! On ne fera tout de même pas leurs éloges funèbres!, se plain McKay, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

Ronon prit les devants, son armes à rayon en mode "tuerie" et entra dans le vaisseau.

Un vaisseau pas comme les autres. Bien qu'il soit fait de la même matière organique que les autres vaisseaux qu'ils ont "visités", celui-ci n'était pas conçu sur les mêmes plans. Il était moins moderne, et avec une technologie moins avancée, selon McKay.

Sur son détecteur de vie, Sheppard ne voyait aucun signe à l'horizon. C'était impossible que les wraiths soient en hibernation, surtout avec le carnage qui venait de se produire, et surtout avec les recherches qu'ils devaient mener ici. Peut-être étaient-ils partit? Dans ce cas, ils n'auraient aucune chance de retrouver Carson Beckett sur cette planète.

Sheppard prit une chance en activant sa radio et en appelant Carson. Mais il ne reçu comme réponse que des grésillements.

-Sheppard!

McKay s'était arrêté devant une console, qui avait vaguement l'apparence d'une console Lantienne. Il en fit le tour et ouvrit un tiroir au bas, exposant des cristaux de contrôle.

-C'est pas vrai!, s'exclama John, outré par ce qu'il voyait.

-Un ou plusieurs Anciens se sont donc alliés aux Wraiths!, en conclus McKay, dégoutés.

-Ils ont trahis leur peuple?, s'interrogea Teyla.

-Mais ce que je trouve curieux, c'est que cette console doit servir à…, McKay ne finit pas sa phrase, tapotant sur son ordinateur portatif.

-À quoi, McKay?, s'impatienta Sheppard et Ronon en même temps.

On entendit quelques bips parvenant de la tablette électronique, confirmant ce que McKay avait en tête.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il leva les yeux vers ses compagnons. Cette console servait à…

McKay n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'ils entendirent dans leurs oreillettes des coups de feu.

-Colonel, nous sommes attaqués., annonça Lorne. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, nous allons nous replier.

-Nous arrivons Major, tenez bon!

Ils oublièrent alors la console et accoururent à l'autre bout du vaisseaux, donner un coup de main à leur co-équipiers dans le besoin. Les signes de vie apparurent rapidement sur le détecteur de Sheppard. Ronon fut le premier à tirer sur tout les wraiths qu'il voyait, suivit par ses amis, qui prenaient le temps de bien viser pour ne perdre aucune balle. Ils durent tirer une vingtaine de fois chacun pour arriver à tous les mettre K.O.

-Merci Colonel! Dit alors Evan Lorne, sortant de derrière une console, ses hommes s'étant protégés par quelques colonnes.

-Bon allez, je n'en vois plus aucun sur mon radar. Cherchons Beckett.

McKay commençait à perdre espoir. S'ils ne voyaient rien sur leur détecteur de vie, peut-être que Carson n'était plus là et qu'ils venaient de tuer les derniers wraiths présent à bord.

-Todd, est-ce que vous détectez d'autres signe de vie dans ce vaisseau?

-Négatif, Sheppard!

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici?, demanda Ronon.

Pas qu'il avait perdu espoir de le retrouver, mais qu'il savait bien qu'il devait être ailleurs.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer! Selon Todd, personne ne revient d'ici vivant, ou du moins, pas humain, s'exprima Sheppard.

-Donc, ils doivent faire des recherches sur des hybrides wraiths, un peu comme Michael? Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça?, interrogea McKay.

-Ils se constituaient peut-être une armée?, répondit Ronon.

-Des expériences des plus étranges devaient se passer ici, pensa Rodney tout haut.

-OUI, MAIS ÇA NE NOUS DIS PAS OÙ EST CARSON!, s'impatienta Lorne.

Sheppard le regarda, il avait l'air en colère. En effet, discuter n'aiderait pas à le retrouver.

-Vous avez raison, partons d'ici!

Ils sortirent donc du vaisseau vide, et retrouvèrent les Jumpers et rentrèrent au hangar à Darts.

Evan Lorne fut le premier à descendre de son Jumper et à se rendre dans la salle de commandes, se pointant devant Todd.

-D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et où a-t-il pu être emmené?

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne faisais pas partit de cette "coalition", je ne sais donc pas ce qui se tramait sur cette base. Mais j'ai scanné le périmètre et il n'y a plus aucun signe de vie.

-Alors, vous allez devoir appeler vos contacts et nous dire tout ce qu'ils savent sur Kitana!

Sur ce, Sheppard arriva accompagné de tout les autres.

-Calmez-vous, Major! Nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver, et ce n'est pas en faisant un face-à-face avec Todd qu'on y arrivera!

Lorne lança des couteaux avec ses yeux à Todd, qui le soupçonnait de les trahir, et se recula, aucune peur apparente dans son visage.

-Laissez-moi contacter quelques un de mes espions, dit Todd, se retirant de la pièce pour aller dans une autre pièce où il pourrait manipuler une console de communication haute portée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends, Major?

-Rien Colonel! Je crois que tout le monde ici tient à ramener le Docteur Beckett sur Atlantis en vie!

-Oui Major! C'est le souhait de tout le monde, mais s'il-vous-plait, contenez-vous!

Il se tourna alors vers McKay, qui n'avait pas finit sa phrase avant de sortir Lorne et ses hommes du pétrin.

-Alors, McKay, elle servait à quoi cette console?

-Eh bien, elle servait, si on peut dire, à enlever le gène des anciens aux "hybrides" qu'ils créaient.

-Si on peut dire?

-Cette console émet une onde hyper puissante qui détruit le gène.

-Ha! C'est possible ça?, s'étonna John.

-Je ne l'aurai jamais cru moi-même si je n'avais pas vue cette console!

-Alors, vous croyez qu'il a enlevé le gène de Carson? Et qu'il voulait faire de lui un hybride?, demanda John.

De toute évidence, il n'y comprenait rien.

-Mais ça n'aurait aucun sens! Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire de Carson un hybride?, s'interrogea le scientifique.

-Moi je crois qu'ils ont une nouvelle idée en tête et qu'ils ont enlevé Carson pour ses connaissances en médecine et sa connaissance des wraiths, fit remarquer Ronon.

-Attendez! Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on a affaire à des "Michael" nouvelle génération?, répondit Lorne,

Personne ne pu répondre à ça, parce que Todd revint, ayant reçu un message de chacun de ses espions. Il s'approcha de Sheppard, les mains jointes.

-Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles pour vous.

Lorne s'avança pour mieux entendre, mais il se fit petit.

-Le docteur Beckett est toujours en vie, et il n'est jamais arrivé sur cette base. Le Dart qui l'a enlevé ne s'est jamais rendu ici. Il a été avertit à mi-chemin de faire demi-tour. Le Dart est donc rentré au vaisseau-ruche!

-Celui-là même qu'on vient de quitter? Mais c'est pas vrai!, s'indigna Sheppard!

-Qu'attendons-nous pour mettre le cap sur ce vaisseau-ruche?, demanda Lorne, impatient d'y retourner.

-Emmenez-nous, Todd!, ordonna le Colonel Sheppard.

Leur allié Wraith répondit positivement d'un signe de tête et ordonna à ses sujets de mettre le cap sur leur précédente destination. Rodney, mort de faim, s'ouvrit une barre chocolaté, dans un coin de la pièce, et mâchait bruyamment, un peu nerveux.


	6. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Le vaisseau de Todd était maintenant en hyper-navigation vers M7J 489. Les deux équipes étaient assis ou étendu à même le sol, afin de se reposer. Seul John restait debout, à parler avec Todd, bien que la conversation n'était pas très alimentée. Ronon gardait un oeil vigilant sur le wraith et ses compagnons. Rodney était nerveux, il travaillait donc sur sa tablette portative, afin que cela ne paraisse pas.

Lorne était plongé dans quelques souvenirs, le concernant, lui et son ami Carson, qu'il considérait plus qu'un ami.

FLASH-BACK

Le Docteur Beckett était en train de s'occuper d'un patient, que Lorne ne connaissait pas lorsque celui-ci arriva à l'infirmerie avec son équipe pour un examen de routine. Il prit donc place sur une des tables d'auscultation et Carson vint à lui dès qu'il eu finit avec son patient, pendant que trois infirmiers et infirmières s'occupaient du reste de l'équipe. Carson ouvrit le bal.

-Alors, cette mission?

-Oh, la routine!

Il prit une sangle médicale et Lorne releva sa manche.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'intéressant? Aucun peuple avec qui faire du commerce? Ou des Alliés du moins?

Carson attacha la sangle autour de son bras et attendit qu'une veine se montre, avant de la piquer, pour en extraire un peu de sang.

-Rien du tout! Une jolie planète et nous n'avons trouvé personne! Qui sait! Peut-être pourront nous l'utiliser à des fins plus…

Lorne ne trouvait pas le mot. Beckett retira la seringue et détacha la sangle.

-Vous savez, des plages de sable blanc, une eau douce, des palmiers…

-Oh oui, je vois!

-Pour prendre des vacances quoi! Au lieu d'aller sur Terre, on a qu'à activer la porte et voilà! Pas besoin de se coltiner des jours de Dédale, qui finalement, cassent l'ambiance!

-Avec tout le travail que j'ai, je donnerai tout pour n'avoir qu'une journée de congé sur cette planète! Elle a l'air si apaisante!

-Vous allez adorer! D'ailleurs, je vais en parler au Dr Weir pendant le debriefing!

-Parfait! Je croise les doigts pour que ce petit coin de paradis nous soit alloués à tous pour des besoins… thérapeutique!

Carson fit un petit sourire heureux et tendre, qui fit presque fondre Lorne. Heureusement qu'il avait finit avec cett prise de sang, parce que le contact de ses mains sur sa peau le faisait presque frissonner, et il ne voulait pas que son ami s'en rendre compte.

-Voilà, c'est finit, je vous laisse partir!

-Merci!

Il descendit de la table et s'apprêtait à partir, mais se retourna vers Carson en prenant un grande inspiration.

-Dites, après le debriefing, vous auriez le temps de manger un morceau? J'aimerais vous parler d'un truc!

-Certainement! Si je n'ai pas d'urgence d'ici là!

-Parfait! Je vous ferai signe!

Il lui sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie sans se retourner.


	7. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

Le vaisseau sortit enfin de l'hyper-navigation et Todd se mit en orbite autour de la planète. Il scanna le périmètre.

-Heureusement que le vaisseau-mère n'a pas encore réparé tout les dégâts. Mais ça ne saurait tarder!

-Merci Todd!

Sheppard se retourna vers ses équipes.

-Allons-y! On fait comme la dernière fois!

-Ce sera du déjà-vue!, se plaint McKay, pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner sur ce vaisseau.

Il suivit Ronon et Teyla, qui étaient confiant et vigoureux, contrairement à McKay qui ressentait la peur et le doute.

FLASHBACK

-Vous savez, je n'ai jamais osé le montrer à qui que ce soit… mais voilà!

Evan retira le drap qui recouvrait le canevas.

-Mais il est superbe! Pourquoi avoir eu des doutes?

-Parce que je n'ai pas respecté les couleurs!

-Mais quelle importance? Ça lui donne un côté… irréaliste! Y a pas de mots pour décrire la beauté que je vois, Evan! Ce tableau est incroyable!

-Merci, Carson!, dit-il, un peu gêné.

Carson restait stupéfait devant cette représentation plutôt irréaliste de cette plage où ils sont allés prendre une journée de congé ensemble.

-Je vous l'offre, Carson! C'est pour vous remercier d'être un si bon ami, d'être toujours là pour moi!

-Je ne peux accepter ce cadeau, c'est beaucoup trop!

-Vous me feriez de la peine de refuser, Carson!

-Dans ce cas, je ne voudrai pas vous faire de peine!

Il caressa le tableau du bout des doigts. Lorne avait utilisé une technique différente des autres qu'il avait vu auparavant. Il avait donné une texture au décor, en travaillant les détails, utilisant une pâté qui lui donnait un relief.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisses me faire, Evan!

Evan s'était rapproché de Carson et lorsque ce dernier tourna sa tête vers le militaire, leur visage était maintenant assez près pour que leur souffle se mêle. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa bouger, ou dire quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, puis Lorne fit le premier pas. Il posa sa main sur la joue du médecin, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps. Il posa donc sa main sur la sienne et rouvrit les yeux pour replonger son regard dans celui de son militaire préféré.

Evan n'avait pas la force de dire ce qu'il pensait, il était encore un peu tôt, alors, il décida de le prouver d'une autre façon. Il rapprocha ses lèvres du visage angélique de Carson et lentement, déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Carson avait la bouche entrouverte et Evan sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois, il embrassa la lèvre inférieur de l'Écossais. Ce contact fit frissonner les deux hommes. Carson lâcha la main de Lorne, afin de les poser autour de sa taille et lui renvoya son baiser brûlant. Petit à petit la passion s'installa et les deux hommes ne purent retenir leur désir. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus insistant et les deux corps se mêlèrent pour ne faire qu'un. Leurs souffles devinrent saccadés. Evan se libéra de la douce emprise de son nouvel amant. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Carson déposa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, implorant le silence. Evan le regarda, amoureusement. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait et ressentait en cet instant présent. Il sourit donc et oubliant ce qu'il voulait dire, il posa ses mains sur les reins de Carson, entreprenant de lui enlever son chandail bleu. Il souleva lentement le rebord, son compagnon ayant les yeux fermé, profitant de chaque sensation. Il passa donc ses mains sous le chandail et caressa son dos, le chandail suivant le mouvement de ses poignets. Rendu à la hauteur de ses épaules, Carson leva les bras et Evan lui enleva, l'envoyant au pied du chevalet. Evan observa un bref instant le torse nu de son amant, qu'il eu tout le plaisir de caresser des yeux sur la plage. Il le caressa maintenant du bout des doigts, Carson se mordit la lèvre inférieur, rejetant la tête en derrière.

Lorne emprisonna cette beauté dans ses bras et asséna son torse de baiser mouillés, tout en caressant le bas de son dos.

Carson passa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune militaire et les emprisonna entre ses doigts. Il sentait déjà le plaisir dans son bas-ventre.

Le peintre lui prodiguait les plus douces caresses qu'il pouvait produire. N'en pouvant plus, Carson empoigna le chandail de Lorne, qu'il serra entre ses poings et voulu le retirer. Lorne comprit le message et se redressa, Carson ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre son torse à nu. Il l'embrassa de haut en bas, et détacha sa ceinture, son lourd pantalon ne tarda pas à tomber à ses chevilles, découvrant que sa passion ne portait pas de culotte. Carson leva les yeux et il lui susurra:

-Petit coquin!

Il se releva et l'embrassa, plus passionnément que précédent, si cela pouvait être possible.

Lorne enleva ses souliers et son pantalon à l'aide de ses pieds et détacha le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon beige de l'Écossais aux yeux bleu, qu'il fit glisser sur ses cuisses, les caressant au passage. Une fois le pantalon à ses chevilles, il le retira aussitôt, aidé par Carson qui enleva ses souliers. Le docteur portait un caleçon violet, qui plu beaucoup au militaire. Malgré cela, Carson le retira lentement, dévoilant cette partie intime de son anatomie dont il était fier, se livrant entièrement à celui qu'il croyait aimer.

Ils s'assirent donc sur le lit et s'embrassèrent, caressant maintenant chaque parcelle du corps musclé de l'autre. Leur langue dansait à l'unisson, au même rythme que les battements de leur coeur. Carson s'allongea sur le lit, Evan vint s'allonger sur lui et ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils étaient si bien dans cette intimité. Ils étaient plus proche que jamais.

Le militaire au coeur tendre passa sa main dans les cheveux du doux Écossais, déposant des baisers dans son cou. Leur membre viril commençait à durcir et le médecin caressait les fesses rondelettes de son amant, exprimant un désir ardent qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Evan releva la tête et Carson lui fit un regard suppliant et impatient.

-Evan! J'ai envie de toi! Je veux te sentir en moi!

Evan se mit à genoux pour laisser de la place à Carson, afin qu'il se retourne et s'allonge sur le ventre. Il ne croyait pas être prêt à ça, lui qui avait toujours été passif avec ses anciennes brutes d'amants. Jamais il n'avait été avec un homme si doux que Carson, et n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience de ce côté de la médaille. Il sentit un doute s'immiscer en lui. Il savait bien comment ça se passait, mais si jamais il lui faisait mal? Et s'il ne s'y prenait pas comme il le fallait? Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et prit confiance en lui. Après tout, cet acte n'était-il pas supposé être différent et unique à chaque fois? Ne devait-il pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait? Il ressentait de l'amour, de la tendresse, de l'affection et du respect pour son compagnon, alors c'est ce qu'il allait lui montrer dans ses gestes. De la douceur.

Il reporta son attention sur le bel homme qui était sous lui, et vint embrasser son oreille droite, puis embrassa et caressa son dos, pour finir par ses fesses, qu'il pétrit entre ses mains, leur donnant une jolie couleur rosée. Dieu qu'il pouvait être sexy ce petit Écossais. Il prit le temps de graver cette image dans sa tête.

Oui. Il grava cette image dans sa mémoire, parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le même qu'il faisait nuit après nuit depuis que son équipe avait découvert Palmia.


	8. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

Evan se secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, surtout pas avant de piloter un jumper. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se concentra sur les commandes de navigations.

-Jumper 2, nous sommes prêt à décoller!, annonça Sheppard dans l'oreillette du Major.

-Bien reçu, on vous suit Jumper 1!, répondit Lorne.

Les deux Jumpers décolèrent et s'occultèrent une fois sortit du hangar à darts et se dirigèrent vers le vaisseau-ruche qu'ils avaient attaqué plus tôt.

Comme ils avaient engagé le combat plus tôt dans la journée, il y avait beaucoup moins de patrouilleurs dans les corridors, ce qui facilita la tâche à Sheppard et ses hommes, les autres wraiths étant occupé à réparer le vaisseau. McKay sortit aussitôt son détecteur de vie et chercha toute trace de Beckett. Deux points étaient en mouvement quelque part devant eux, et ils s'approchaient d'eux. Ils se tinrent tous prêt à tirer, sur que c'était Beckett et le wraith qui l'avait enlevé. Mais à entendre les bruits de pas, c'était deux wraith. Ronon et Sheppard tirèrent donc dès qu'ils les eurent en vue, et les deux équipes continuèrent leurs recherches. Lorne était un peu sur les nerfs et avait peur de ne pas le retrouver à temps, que ces monstres lui ai fait quelque chose. Rodney, remarquant le comportement tendu du Major, posa une main sur son épaule et du mieux qu'il pu, tenta de le rassurer.

-Nous allons le retrouver Major! Je m'inquiète aussi pour lui, mais tout va bien aller! Il est solide, Carson.

McKay lui fit un sourire et le Major le remercia d'un signe de tête.

D'autres signes de vie se firent présent sur le détecteur des Anciens et McKay fit signe aux militaires de s'arrêter. Teyla, qui était juste à côté de McKay jeta un coup d'oeil au détecteur. Cinq points lumineux affichait sur le détecteur, en formation losange. McKay fit signe à Sheppard que ça devait être lui cette fois. Beckett au centre et quatre gardes autour de lui. Il avait misé juste. Sheppard donna l'ordre à tous de tirer, mais de faire attention de ne pas toucher Carson. Ils furent donc prudent, et précis.

Les coups de feu se firent entendre et Beckett se pencha, par réflexe, évitant les balles. Les wraiths furent rapidement hors d'état de nuire et le premier à se rendre aux côtés du médecin fut Lorne, suivit de McKay et Sheppard.

Lorne se pencha au dessus de Carson, afin de l'aider à se relever.

-Ca va Carson? Vous n'avez rien?, lui demanda-t-il, heureux de l'avoir enfin sous les yeux, constatant aux premiers abord, qu'il n'était pas blessé physiquement. C'est pour son mental qu'il s'inquiétait.

-Oui Major, j'ai eu plus de peur que de mal! Merci! dit-il en se relevant, aidé par son ami.

-Nous étions inquiet pour vous! Nous avons eu peur de vous perdre.

C'était comme si McKay avait enlevé les mots de la bouche de Lorne. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir au scientifique, qui ne le remarqua même pas.

Sheppard s'approcha de Beckett et lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, Carson!

-Aye! Moi aussi!

Et le colonel annonça enfin à ses troupes:

-Et si on rentrait maintenant?

-Avec joie, Colonel! répondit Carson, avec un sourire fatigué.


	9. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

À l'arrivée des équipes de Sheppard et de Lorne, tous ceux qui étaient près de la salle de la porte étaient regroupé, afin d'accueillir le médecin en chef de la Cité, tant apprécié par tous. Les équipes de sauvetage furent accueillit par des applaudissements. Ils n'en demandaient pas tant, pourtant, ils faisaient cela presque tout les jours, secourir quelqu'un de l'expédition. John Sheppard ne s'en prit pas la tête avec cet accueil, préférant fixer le docteur Weir, lui renvoyant son sourire, sachant qu'elle était reconnaissante d'avoir ramené ce membre si précieux auprès d'eux.

Il escorta donc le médecin à l'infirmerie, à qui c'était maintenant le tour de se faire faire un check-up complet. Celui-ci ne dit pas mot pendant que Jennifer lui fit une prise de sang, l'ausculta et fit un scan complet. McKay, Ronon, Teyla et Sherman se faisaient examiner, pendant que Sheppard, Lorne, Caughlin et Edison attendaient leur tour. Lorne observait tout ce que le Dr Keller faisait à son médecin préféré, tandis que Sheppard avait un sourire en coin en voyant McKay se plaindre que l'infirmière était brusque.

''Il ne changera donc jamais!'' se dit Sheppard intérieurement, ne remarquant pas le regard tendre de Lorne sur Beckett.


	10. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10

Debout, les deux mains sur la rambarde, Carson Beckett regardait le ciel étoilé, le vent marin caressant la peau de son visage. Il était heureux d'être de retour sur Atlantis, il avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir. Cette chance, ça s'appelait des amis. Il savait très bien qu'ils ont tout fait pour le retrouver, il connaissait la détermination de Sheppard. Il ne doutait pas de ses amis, certes, mais il se demandait ce qui lui serait arrivé s'ils n'étaient pas arrivé à temps. L'auraient-il torturé pour avoir des informations, l'auraient-ils forcé à travailler sur un projet ou la Reine aurait-elle simplement aspirée sa force vitale? Juste d'y penser, il en frissonnait de dégoût et il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait enduré lors de son séjour aux mains de Michael. Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un homme au visage blanchit par la lueur des lunes. Il reconnu son ami Evan Lorne.

-Bonsoir Carson!

-Bonsoir Evan!

-Alors, comment vous vous sentez?, demanda-t-il doucement à son ami, s'avançant vers la rambarde.

-Oh! Considérant que je m'en suis sortit sans une égratignure…

Carson ne termina pas sa phrase, et sourit au Major, qui le comprenait si bien. Celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire, puis leva le regard vers les étoiles qui brillaient de milles feux, se demandant s'il allait trouver les mots pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, sans le troubler. Il se tourna alors vers le médecin, pas trop sur de lui.

-Je voulais vous dire que…

Carson posa son regard dans celui d'Evan. Il ne pu terminer sa phrase tant son regard était soutenu.

-Oui, Evan?

-Je voulais vous dire que… je suis soulagé que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous!

"Quel andouille!" se dit-il intérieurement.

-Je suis heureux que vous aillez participé à mon sauvetage.

-C'était tout naturel!

-Mais vous avez tout de même mit votre vie en danger, pour sauver la mienne, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Evan avait complètement oublié qu'il avait menacé une Reine Wraith, qu'il s'était même retrouvé à genoux par dessus elle, mettant vraiment sa vie en danger.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je vous assure! J'ai fais ce que j'ai jugé nécessaire de faire!

-Vous méritez vraiment mon amitié, Evan! Je n'ai jamais connu personne qui ait mit tant de courage à l'épreuve pour moi!

-Oh mais je n'ai pas encore tout mit mon courage à l'épreuve pour vous!

"ANDOUILLE!" se redit-il à lui-même.

Carson restait interloqué sur cette dernière remarque.

En effet, Evan n'avait pas encore tout mit son courage à l'épreuve. Menacer une Reine Wraith était visiblement plus facile à faire que d'avouer ses sentiments.

Il décida alors de se lancer. Il sortit de sa poche arrière une feuille pliée en quatre et la lui tendit.

-Voilà! Je crois que ça prends beaucoup de courage pour oser vous donner ceci.

Carson avait haussé les sourcils, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Lentement, il déplia la feuille et vit des traits au crayon à mine.

-Je l'ai fais un soir, alors que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. À croire que de vous dessiner en train de dormir m'a permit de dormir à mon tour!

Les yeux bleu de Carson fixait le dessin, si bien fait de mémoire. Tout les petits détails y étaient. C'était stupéfiant à quel point le croquis était fidèle à son modèle.

-Oh Evan!

C'est tout ce que Carson pu dire. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du militaire, qui s'était un peu rapproché de lui.

-Oui Carson?

C'était maintenant à son tour de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Lorne eu un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Carson voulu poser une question.

-Est-ce que vous…

Evan attendait toujours la suite, mi amusé, mi nerveux.

-Est-ce que je quoi?

-Vous n'êtes quand même pas…

Il commençait à rougir. Si, il était vraiment amoureux de l'Écossais.

-Vous n'êtes quand même pas venu dans mes quartiers pour faire mon portrait?

Evan fut quelque peu soulagé, et à la fois déçu, pensant qu'il avait compris le message.

-Je n'aurai jamais osé!

Carson rougit à son tour, c'était idiot d'avoir pensé ça.

-Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment…

-Non, ne vous excusez pas! J'ai une grande mémoire des visages et des détails, et je suis très minutieux dans mon art.

-Je vois! Eh bien, merci! Je crois que je vais aller dormir maintenant. Je suis fatigué de cette journée!

-Oui, vous en avez grandement besoin!

-Bonne nuit, Evan!

-Bonne nuit, Carson!

Carson entra, laissant un Evan sur le balcon, un peu déçu, mais pas trop.


	11. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe du Major Lorne visitait une nouvelle planète découverte dans la base de données des Lantiens. Ils durent se replier de force, parce que le peuple autrefois ami des Lantiens, avait été décimé par les Wraiths et ils avaient prient cette planète comme terrain de jeux. L'équipe traversa alors la porte et Chuck, le technicien des commandes de la porte, referma le bouclier derrière eux. Elizabeth descendit les marches rapidement et vint aux nouvelles.

-Je suis désolé madame, s'excusa Lorne à Elizabeth. Cette planète ne nous sera d'aucune utilité.

Et il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle d'équipement pour se désarmer et se changer. C'était la troisième planète cette semaine qui ne pouvait leur venir en aide pour des échanges commerciaux ou pour combattre leurs ennemis.

Il se changea alors et partit en direction de l'infirmerie, là où il pourrait trouver du réconfort. Heureusement, l'infirmerie était pratiquement vide. Il s'approcha alors de Carson, assis à son bureau, à signer quelques rapports et apposant des notes sur des dossiers médicaux. Elizabeth venait de lui annoncer l'arrivé de l'équipe de Lorne.

-Bonjour Carson!

-Evan!, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Ça ne va pas?, s'inquiéta-t-il, voyant son air déconfit.

-Je suis un peu déçu que mes missions ne se passent pas aussi bien que je l'espérais. C'est la troisième planète que mon équipe et moi visitons cette semaine et elles sont toutes sous le pouvoir des Wraiths. Sans compter les autres équipes d'explorations qui ne trouvent pas grand chose non plus. Je commence à désespérer de trouver des alliés.

Carson fit le tour du bureau pour venir se placer en face d'Evan et il mit sa main sur l'épaule du militaire, qui tenta désespérément de ne pas craquer à ce contact.

-Ne désespérez pas mon ami, c'est lorsque l'on ne s'en attends plus que l'on trouve les plus belles merveilles.

Evan ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait espéré longtemps trouver l'amour, mais en vain. Et lorsqu'il avait arrêté de chercher, son coeur s'était alors emballé pour cet homme devant lui.

-Vous avez raison! Je sens que la prochaine sera la bonne!

Carson lui sourit.

-En attendant, je dois quand même vous examiner.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table d'auscultation, sans trop se presser, les autres membres de son équipe ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Dites Evan! Je sais que vous faites de magnifique tableaux! Pourquoi ne pas les accrocher dans les couloirs de la Cité? Ça mettrait un peu de couleur et de gaieté.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas! Je vais en toucher un mot au Dr Weir.

Et pendant que Carson prenait une prise de sang, qu'il prenait son pouls et sa pression, Evan dû encore une fois faire de gros efforts pour ne pas frissonner sous le contact des mains douces du médecin. Il orienta son esprit ailleurs, entamant la conversation.

-Carson! J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être prendre une journée de congé pour aller sur "Palmia", vous savez, la planète que j'ai découvert, celle qui est recouverte de plages et de palmiers? Puisqu'on a pas les wraiths sur le dos constamment et que les missions ne sont que des échecs, ça nous ferai une journée de repos.

-Si je peux relaxer et y pêcher quelques poissons, pourquoi pas!

Evan était certain qu'il allait dire ça. Evan parlait de plage de sable chaud, et Carson pensait à la pêche. C'était quelque chose qui les différenciait. Et qui les complétaient.

-Pourquoi pas! Alors, je vais faire ma requête auprès du Dr Weir après le debriefing.

Jusqu'ici, Evan n'avait que rêvé qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble sur ces plages. Toutes les nuits depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, il en rêvait. Et puis, il rêvait d'autre chose, mais ça devait rester secret… pour l'instant du moins.

Carson lui donna alors la permission de partir et il se prépara pour le debriefing, qui allait s'annoncer assez court, vue la durée de la mission.


	12. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12

Le débriefing s'était bien déroulé, quoi qu'il fut très bref. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit, il s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

-Excusez-moi, Dr Weir! J'aurai une requête à vous soumettre!

-Je vous écoutes, Major!

-Eh bien, le docteur Beckett et moi aimerions prendre notre journée de congé pour relaxer sur Palmia.

-Oui, je crois que ça peut se faire. Puisque dimanche est la journée de repos de plusieurs membres de l'expédition, je suis certain qu'ils aimeraient se rendre sur Palmia eux aussi.

-Merci Dr Weir!

Il se détourna pour sortir de la salle de réunion lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

-Evan!

"Depuis quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom?", se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

-Moi Madame?

-Vous êtes proche de Carson, n'est-ce pas?

Evan Lorne ne savait pas comment réagir à cette question. Que voulait-elle dire? Où voulait-elle en venir?

-Eh bien, oui, nous nous entendons très bien et nous aimons passer du temps ensemble!

-Après toutes ces années, c'est bien d'avoir noué des liens et de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

-En effet! Nous pouvons toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Evan voulait sortir de la salle le plus tôt possible, sentant à présent le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Bon, alors, bonne journée Dr.

-S'il-vous-plaît, Evan! Appelez-moi Elizabeth!

-Comme vous voudrez!

En bon soldat qu'il était, Evan Lorne avait cette habitude de nommer ses supérieurs par leur grade et/ou leur nom de famille, ou encore par Monsieur ou Madame, même chose pour ses subalternes qu'il appelait par leur grade ou leur nom de famille. Et il se sentait mal à l'aise d'appeler la dirigeante de la grande Cité par son prénom, mais si tel était son désir, il allait essayer.

Il se rendit donc vers ses quartiers, où il pu prendre quelques minutes de sommeil. Mais ses quelques minutes de sommeil s'étirèrent lorsqu'il tomba dans un sommeil profond qui le plongea dans un rêve des plus agréable.


	13. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13

Evan avait introduit sa main sous le chandail de son beau brun et lorsqu'il s'aventura vers le bas de son dos, Carson émit un gémissement. Evan était acculé au pied du mur et le médecin lui prodiguait de doux baisers dans le cou. Mais Evan décida de prendre les devant et prit la place de Carson, pour que celui-ci se retrouve à son tour collé au mur. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et entreprit de lui enlever son chandail, qui ne tarda pas à aller s'échouer au sol. Evan resta sans voix lorsqu'il vit le torse si parfait de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. À chaque fois, il avait la même réaction: il avait le souffle coupé par sa beauté. Son amant était le plus beau et le plus sexy de tous. Il pressa ses lèvres contre chaque parcelles de son torse et se fraya un chemin vers l'endroit tant convoité. Il détacha le bouton et la fermeture éclair avec une telle rapidité, une telle avidité que c'en était presque sauvage. Le pantalon tomba sur les chevilles du docteur en médecine et il ne restait plus qu'une barrière qui le séparait de son objectif. Mais il fut malheureusement interrompu par un bruit sourd.

Evan émergea rapidement de son sommeil, le bruit se répercutant dans ses oreilles. Quelqu'un cognait à sa porte.

-Major Lorne?

Le militaire se leva de son lit et alla répondre, plus ou moins remit de sa sieste et de son rêve. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'un seul geste de la main, il dû s'éclaircir la voix avant de parler.

-Ahem! Dr Weir?

-Nous essayons de vous contacter depuis un quart d'heure mais vous ne répondiez pas!

-Pardon, je m'étais assoupis. Qui a-t-il?

-Prenez vos affaires, vous partez en mission de reconnaissance!

-Oui, madame!

Il se retourna pour aller se changer, mais Elizabeth l'interpella.

-Lorne!

-Oui madame?

-Cessez de m'apeller madame, je déteste ça!

-Désolée, Dr! C'est l'habitude!

Elle lui fit un signe de tête approbateur, en signe de pardon et s'en retourna dans son bureau, où il vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, avec les membres de son équipe, prêt à partir explorer une nouvelle planète.

-Nous avons trouvé une nouvelle planète dans la base de données des anciens et j'aimerais que vous alliez y jeter un coup d'oeil. Nous avons envoyé un MALP, les conditions atmosphérique et climatique sont très bonne et il y a des signes de civilisation, mais nous n'avons pu déterminer quelle genre de civilisation c'était, je vous demande donc de rester très prudent!

-À vos ordres!

Elle se leva donc et elle sortit de son bureau, suivit de l'équipe d'exploration. Elle fit signe à Chuck Campbell, le technicien de la porte et il entra les coordonnées. L'équipe descendit l'escalier et attendit que la porte leur ouvre le passage. Lorne espérait que cette fois-ci "serait la bonne", comme Carson lui avait souhaité, mais il allait encore se trompait, il en était certain.


	14. Chapitre 14

CHAPITRE 14

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du vortex, les membres de l'équipe s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avant de continuer l'exploration. Cette planète était très verdoyante, il y avait des arbres et des fleurs qui poussaient au hasard dans les grands champs d'herbe haute qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Près de la Porte, il y avait des pierres qui s'érigeaient tel un Totem. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant à l'horizon, ils s'aventurèrent dans le petit sentier de terre à travers l'herbe haute qui menait vers une petite forêt, qui déboucherait sans doute sur un petit village ou même une clairière.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un pré. Presque rien à l'horizon, mis à part quelques tas de branches de pins empilé les uns sur les autres, formant des huttes, mais aucun feu de camp.. Où était donc la civilisation? Lorne commençait à trouvait cela étrange. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était qu'on pouvait voir des formes bouger près des arbres derrière eux, ressemblant à des ombres… transparentes. Comme si leur vision leur jouait des tours. Les wraiths? Non, ce n'était pas la même tactique qu'ils utilisaient.

Lorne ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller le camp à la recherche d'indices leur permettant de savoir où pourrait se trouver les gens de ce "peuple" ou d'en apprendre plus sur leur mode de vie. Ils ne virent pas grand chose qui les aideraient. À première vue, les "huttes" étaient vide. Ils se regroupèrent et Lorne réfléchit à la situation, lorsque soudain, ils entendirent des bruits à travers le feuillage des arbres et ils virent l'herbe bouger, malgré que le vent soit absent. Sans prévenir, un homme apparu devant eux, les faisant sursauter et ils braquèrent leurs armes sur lui, systématiquement. L'homme, une tête et demi plus petit que les militaires, très peu vêtue, prit peur et se recula, levant les mains, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

Lorne leur ordonna de baisser les armes et l'homme se sentit un peu plus confiant.

-Moi Païka

-Moi Evan Lorne, lui répondit-il. Nous venons en ami. N'ayez pas peur.

Reed se moqua de Païka, murmurant:

-On dirait un sauvage.

Lorne se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard glacial. Il ne le laisserait pas dire du mal de cet homme ou de son peuple.

-Vous vivez dans ces "huttes", lui demanda-t-il, en joignant ses mains et imitant la forme d'un toit triangle.

Païka fit oui de la tête, puis, d'un signe de main vers les arbres, il ordonna aux autres membres de son clan de se montrer. Et ils sont apparue, au début pâle, changeant de couleurs, puis de plus en plus visible.

-Amis.

Ils devaient être une bonne cinquantaine, haut perchés dans les arbres, d'autres derrière les arbres, et puis, un femme et un petit garçon se tenaient derrière Païka.

-Famille.

Les quatre militaires restèrent sans voix. Ils n'avaient jamais vue un tel peuple, capable de se rendre invisible.

-Comment faites-vous pour devenir invisible?

L'homme marcha quelques pas vers les autres et il prit quelque chose sur un arbre, se rapprocha des hommes et leur tendit la bestiole verte qui avec de gros yeux exorbités.

-Un caméléon! Vous vous fondez dans la nature comme eux?

L'homme hocha une autre fois de la tête.

-Stupéfiant!

Ça pouvait être une bonne tactique pour infiltrer les wraiths et infliger de grands dégâts à leurs vaisseaux, les détruisant par la même occasion. Mais ce n'était pas le but de cette mission. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient tisser des liens avec eux, que ce soient des alliés pour combattre les wraiths ou des alliés pour faire du commerce. Mais il doutait que ce peuple ne connaisse les wraiths et qu'ils n'aient quoi que ce soit à leur offrir. Et surtout il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec ce peuple qui paraissait si paisible.

-Ce sont vos amis et votre famille. Avez-vous des ennemies?

L'homme ne sembla pas connaître ce mot et Lorne leur fit une description du mot ennemie.

-Un ennemie est quelqu'un qui voudrait vous faire du mal, à vous, à votre famille ou vos amis.

-Pas ennemie. Juste amis.

Lorne tourna la tête vers ses hommes. Décidément, ils étaient chanceux de ne pas connaître les wraiths.

-Parfait! Qu'est-ce que vous mangez?, fit-il en montrant sa bouche et imitant le geste de manger.

L'homme leur fit signe de le suivre et les conduit dans la plus grande hutte au milieu du camp. Celle de Païka et de sa famille. Contrairement à tout-à-l'heure, la hutte était maintenant bien pleine d'objets, de fruits et légumes. Ils devaient tout dissimuler afin de se protéger des inconnus. La famille s'assit donc et Païka fit signe aux quatre hommes de s'assoir. Ils s'assirent à même le sol et la femme de Païka leur tendit un bol de fruits divers. Lorne prit le bol, sourit et leur fit un signe de tête en signe de remerciement.

-Alors on a des genre de raisins, de poires, il y a aussi des… on dirait des concombres et des carottes.

Il prit une poire et passa le bol aux autres et de sa poche avant il sortit 3 barres énergétique qu'il leur tendit.

-Il faut enlever l'emballage avant de les manger!

Chacun sortit maladroitement la barre du papier et ils la sentirent, puis, il la goutèrent. Ils sourirent à Lorne et il mordit à son tour dans la poire qui était bien juteuse et gouteuse. Mais elle ne goûtait pas du tout la poire. Il regarda les hommes de son équipes pour qu'ils leur dise ce qu'ils pensaient des légumes.

-Ma poire a le goût de pêche et un peu de mange, commença t-il, savourant le délicieux fruit.

-Ma carotte est vraiment atroce. Elle goûte le rutabaga!, se plaint Reed.

Evan sourit, se moquant du grand militaire qui avait osé rire de Païka au départ.

-Les raisins ont le goût… des raisins!, s'exclama Caughlin.

-Disons que le concombre goûte… l'herbe fraîchement tondue!, dit le lieutenant Edison avec enthousiasme, son couteau à la main.

Lorne se tourna donc vers l'homme de tête du peuple et il lui fit une offre.

-Païka! Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est l'échange?

Il ne répondit pas et encore une fois, Lorne dû lui expliquer.

-Ce que nous venons de faire, c'est de l'échange. Vous nous avez donnez des légumes et on vous a donné des barres chocolaté. On a échangé.

L'homme était heureux d'apprendre deux nouveaux mot dans sa journée.

-Est-ce que parfois vous êtes malade? Vous vous sentez faible, vous êtes fiévreux, vous avez mal, très mal?

Païka fit encore oui de la tête.

-Nous avons des médicaments et des gens qui peuvent vous guérir. Faire partir la douleur. On peut vous apporter cette aide et ces médicaments, ainsi que des barres chocolaté comme celles-là, si vous nous donnez des fruits et légumes. Nous pouvons échanger. C'est ce que font les amis.

-Échanger, amis, guérir. Oui!

Païka se leva, invitant les autres à se lever et il s'approcha de Lorne, déposant sa main sur la poitrine de Lorne, près de son coeur.

-Evan Lorne, Amis.

-Païka, Amis, répéta Lorne.

Puis, il fit de même avec les trois autres militaires qui durent se présenter à lui. Lorsque ce fut fait, Lorne dû prendre congé d'eux pour faire un rapport à Elizabeth.

-Païka, je dois aller à la Porte des Étoiles pour parler à mon chef. Je vais revenir.

Païka fit un autre signe de tête positif et tous sortirent de la hutte et les trois autres militaires firent le tour du campement , rencontrant les autres membres de la tribus. Lorne se dépêcha de retourner à la Porte, il entra les coordonnées d'Atlantis et envoya son code. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la voix de la dirigeante dans son oreillette.

-Major Lorne, comment ça se passe!

-Je dois dire que ça se passe plutôt bien, docteur. C'est un peuple pacifique et presque primitif, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup mais ils ont l'avantage de se rendre invisible, si je puis dire. Je ne sais pas comment cela peut être possible, mais ils empruntent ce procédé au caméléon qui a la propriété de changer de couleur et de se fondre dans le décor. Ils ne connaissent pas les wraiths, mais on pourrait faire un peu de commerce. Des fruits et légumes, contre un peu de médecine lorsque le besoin se fait sentir et des barres chocolaté. Et ils sont un peu moins de cinquante, si j'ai bien compté!

-Très bien Major! J'envois Carson pour voir ce qu'il en ait de leur santé, et je vous envoie quelques boîtes de barres chocolatés, quoi que je doutes fort qu'ils en ait vraiment besoin!

-J'ai eu pitié d'eux, madame!


	15. Chapitre 15

CHAPITRE 15

Vingt minutes plus tard, le vortex se rouvrait de nouveau, y laissant passer Carson et son kit médical, ainsi qu'un militaire, poussant une grosse valise noir à roulettes. Lorsque Evan vit Carson sortir du vortex, il ressentit des papillons dans son ventre. Il devait avouer que de le voir dans cet endroit verdoyant, calme et ensoleillé lui donnait des petites idées. Peut-être plus que lorsqu'il s'imaginait être seul avec lui sur Palmia. Jour qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs, sauf qu'ils ne seraient pas seul. Il sentit un noeud dans sa gorge juste à y penser et il dû se ressaisir vite.

-Carson! Laissez-moi vous aider!, se proposa-t-il à apporter un sac.

-Merci, c'est bien aimable à vous!, le remercia-t-il en lui tendant un sac à bandoulière.

-C'est par là!, lui dit-il en indiquant le chemin de terre.

Il laissa passer le militaire et la grosse caisse, puis Carson le suivit et Lorne ferma la marche. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de suivre Carson, puisque son regard finit par se poser sur les jolies fesses du docteur et il ne pu s'empêcher de rêver, encore une fois. Heureusement, Carson le sortit de sa rêverie, juste avant que son imagination n'ai de plus grandes répercussions sur son anatomie.

-Alors Evan, qu'a dit Elizabeth à propos de Palmia?

Evan dû prendre quelques secondes avant de répondre, son souffle étant devenu irrégulier à force de trop fantasmer.

-Eh bien… comme plusieurs d'entre nous doivent prendre leur congé ce dimanche, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que nous nous y rendions pour nous reposer.

-Quelle bonne nouvelle! Ça ne me ferait pas de tord! Dernièrement, j'ai tellement manqué de sommeil que j'ai des cernes sous les yeux!

-Vraiment?, questionna Lorne, n'ayant même pas remarqué que son meilleur ami manquait de sommeil. Il ne lui en avait même pas parlé.

-Je vous le fait pas dire!

-Moi j'ai plutôt le sommeil agité. Ce qui fait que la moitié du temps, je dors mal.

-Vous voulez que je vous donne quelque chose pour calmer vos nuits?

Evan ne savait pas comment prendre cette demande. Était-ce médical ou était-ce une toute autre demande.

-Je craint que les comprimés n'y fasses rien!

Ça y est, il avait trop parlé. Il était sûr que Carson allait se douter de quelque chose.

-Vous avez toujours été comme ça?

-Comme quoi?

-Vous avez toujours eu le sommeil agité? Est-ce que vous faites des cauchemar ou bien est-ce que vous mangez avant d'aller au lit?

-Ha non, ce n'est que depuis quelques temps. Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais somnambule mais ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Enfin, excepté la fois où…!

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.

-Je ne fais pas non plus de cauchemars et je n'ai pas une trop grande appétit! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Carson! Ce n'est rien, ça doit être le stress, mentit-il. Comme plusieurs d'entre nous.

Carson voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne le croyait pas pour le stress. Oui, Evan était déçu de ne jamais trouver d'alliés lorsqu'il partait en mission, mais il ne souffrait en rien de stress. En tout cas, pas en ce moment. Ils n'avaient pas été attaqué depuis un bon mois.

"Au fond, il a peut-être raison. C'est sans doute un stress post-mission dû au sauvetage qu'il a effectué pour me retrouver. Il a quand même mit sa vie en danger pour moi. Peut-être que cette mission réussie aujourd'hui va avoir une bonne répercussion sur son sommeil.", pensa Carson.

Carson s'arrêta et se tourna vers le beau brun aux yeux bleu-gris.

-Si vous le dites, mon ami! Mais si ça s'aggrave, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, d'accord! Je n'aime pas savoir que vous avez des troubles du sommeil!

Pour seule réponse, Evan lui sourit et Carson, satisfait, se retourna et continua à marcher. Evan était un peu triste de ne pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, là, en ce moment. Ça lui ferait un poids de moins sur les épaules. Mais il allait bien trouver le moyen et la force de lui avouer, quitte à risquer cette belle amitié. Il avait déjà perdu Carson une fois, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette deuxième chance qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'était rendu coupable de ne pas être allé à la pêche avec lui, tout comme bon nombre d'entre eux à qui il l'avait demandé cette journée-là! Il avait beaucoup souffert de cette immense perte, il était presque devenue suicidaire lors de nombreuses mission contre les wraiths, se méritant d'innombrables blessures. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, même s'il n'était qu'un "clone" du vrai Carson, il n'en était pas moins le même Carson qu'il avait connu, avec lequel il avait passé de très agréable moment à échanger, à pêcher. Il avait tout ses souvenirs gravés en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de se taire. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, ça allait le rendre fou.


	16. Chapitre 16

CHAPITRE 16

Lorsque les explorateurs s'apprêtèrent à traverser la Porte en direction d'Atlantis, le soleil commençait sa descente à l'horizon. Le ciel était d'une couleur orangé, parsemé de nuages, ce qui rendait la vue du paysage encore plus magnifique. Pendant qu'ils profitaient tous de la vue une dernière fois, Reed entra les coordonnées et envoyait son code d'identification. Carson et Evan se tenaient côte à côte.

-N'est-ce pas merveilleux?, s'exclama Carson, admirant le coucher de soleil.

Evan, d'accord avec lui, se rapprocha d'avantage du médecin, leur coudes se touchant à présent. Evan regarda Carson et lui répondit.

-En effet, c'est merveilleux!

Evan ne regardait même pas le coucher de soleil. Tout ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même, c'était le profil avantageux du bel Écossais. Carson tourna son regard vers Evan, qui s'était rendu compte qu'il le fixait. Evan plongea son regard bleu vif dans celui du médecin, qui remarqua cet éclat dans les yeux de son ami. Il ne su quoi dire, ne pouvant détacher son regard. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et pourtant, ils auraient cru qu'une heure était passée lorsque le lieutenant Reed les sortit de leur transe.

-On peut traverser la Porte, Major!

Les deux hommes détachèrent leur regard l'un de l'autre en même temps pour se concentrer sur la personne qui parlait.

-Merci, lieutenant!, dit Evan. Puis, il jeta un dernier regard à Carson, qui était cloué sur place et il avança pour traverser la Porte, un sourire naissant aux coins des lèvres, le coeur allégé. Il se sentait tout excité et à la fois enivré. Carson avait peut-être enfin réalisé qu'Evan ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être que maintenant, ce serait moins difficile pour eux d'avouer leurs sentiments. Dès qu'il fut traversé, le Major se dirigea vers l'armurerie où il déposa ses armes et se changea avant de faire son rapport préliminaire à Elizabeth et de prendre un repas décent. Une fois dans ses quartiers, il s'affaira à taper son rapport complet sur son portable. Il s'appliqua, plus qu'à l'habitude, afin de bien décrire le peuple, leur mode de vie, leurs coutumes et leur environnement. Puis, lorsqu'il termina son rapport, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Carson. Un sourire illumina son visage. Oui, il avait maintenant une chance de partager cet amour qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Heureux, il débrancha la clé USB et déambula dans les couloirs, sifflant un air joyeux jusqu'au bureau d'Elizabeth. Il attendit qu'elle lui dise d'entrer avant de s'exécuter.

-Mon rapport de mission, madame!

Il lui tendit et elle le prit immédiatement, le branchant sur son port USB.

-Merci Lorne! J'ai bien hâte de le lire, selon ce que vous m'avez dit, c'est un peuple surprenant!

-Oh oui! Je n'ai jamais rien vue de semblable de toute ma carrière! J'ai passé une journée des plus… surprenante!

-Je suis heureuse pour vous!

-Et moi donc! Bonne soirée, Dr!

-Bonne nuit, Lorne!

Il la salua et il sortit du bureau, et tout ce qu'il voulait était de rejoindre Carson, mais il savait qu'il devait lui laisser du temps. Carson devait sans doute se poser un tas de questions et il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ou le brusquer.

"Laissons aller les choses par elles-mêmes'" se dit-il.

Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.


	17. Chapitre 17

CHAPITRE 17

-Lorne?

-Oui, McKay?

-Vous et Carson, vous allez sur Palmia demain, pas vrai?

-Oui, et vous?

-Non, en fait, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail à rattraper pour prendre congé. Je voulais que vous…

-Oui, McKay?

-Eh bien, voilà… j'ai…

-Oui?, impatient de connaitre la suite.

-Je sais pas comment le dire à Carson et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez…

Evan devint soudainement rouge pivoine. Non? McKay n'était pas amoureux de Carson lui aussi?

-Vous aider à quoi, Rodney?, dit-il, irrité.

-Eh bien, je voudrai que vous disiez à Carson de me lâcher les basques un peu.

-Pardon?, dit-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-À propos de… vous savez...?

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler!, Evan commençait à devenir enragé.

-Il est complètement obsédé et il veut à tout prix que je le suive dans cet… aventure et ça ne me ressemble pas du tout!

-Vous pouvez être plus clair, Docteur?

-Réveillez-vous bon sang! Carson veut m'emmener pêcher jusqu'à ce que j'en meures!

-RIEN QUE ÇA! McKay, vous n'êtes qu'une poule mouillée!

-Et vous? Quand est-ce que vous allez lui dire que vous êtes complètement fou amoureux de lui? Vous croyez que j'ai pas remarqué comment vous le regardez! Vous le mangez littéralement des yeux et vous n'êtes pas très subtil!

Les yeux exorbités, Evan se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Décidément, McKay était une vrai plaie, autant dans la vie que dans ses rêves. Il regarda l'heure et il décida de passer à la douche pour se rafraîchir, avant de commencer son service.


	18. Chapitre 18

CHAPITRE 18

Evan parcourait les couloirs pour se rendre à la cantine lorsqu'une voix familière le fit sursauter.

-Major Lorne?

Evan se raidit avant de se retourner vers celui qui l'interpellait.

-Docteur!

Il redoutait ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Eh bien, je me disais, puisque vous allez sur Palmia demain, pourriez-vous…

McKay n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il le coupa net, l'air très contrarié.

-McKay, peu importe ce que vous allez me demandez, la réponse est non, faites-le vous-même! Sur ce, bonne journée!

Le Major tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas plus que rapide vers la cantine, même s'il avait perdu l'appétit en voyant McKay. Il était maintenant nerveux.

-Me rapporter un nouvel échantillon de sable!, murmura McKay, grognon et s'en retourna à son laboratoire.

Une fois à la cantine, Lorne prit un plateau, mais n'y déposa qu'une bouteille d'eau, un café et un muffin. Il alla s'assoir sur le balcon pour prendre de l'air frais. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'avait presque pas touché à son muffin, mais il buvait la dernière gorgée de café lorsque Carson vint le rejoindre, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant au vent. Evan avait des papillons dans l'estomac.

"Carson est si beau à la lueur du soleil matinal. En fait, il est toujours beau. Seulement, ça le rends encore plus…"

-Je peux m'assoir?, le coupa t-il dans ses pensées.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Ahem! Oui! Bien-sûr!

Carson s'assit en face du militaire.

-Bien dormis?, demanda Carson.

-Non! J'ai rêvé de McKay et c'était plutôt cauchemardesque!

-Désolé que vous aillez rêvé de McKay, mais y a pire comme cauchemar!

-Ha bon!

Carson sourit, ses pommettes rosé se gonflèrent.

-Je vous rassure mon ami, vous n'êtes pas le seul à "cauchemarder" de McKay!

Evan rit aux éclats. Ça le rassurait de savoir que son rêve n'était pas un présage.

-Alors, toujours partant pour ce congé sur Palmia demain?, demanda-t-il, confiant.

-À qui le dites-vous, mon ami! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde!

-Parfait! On se voit plus tard alors!

Evan se leva, prenant son plateau et sa bouteille d'eau et sourit au docteur avant de se rendre à son poste de garde de sécurité. Ça allait être une belle journée.


	19. Chapitre 19

CHAPITRE 19

À sa pause, Evan engloutit son repas en moins de deux et il se dépêcha d'aller voir Carson à l'infirmerie, avant de reprendre son service.

-Alors doc, vous avez pu analyser les échantillons de sang de... notre petit peuple?

-Effectivement! Et c'est plutôt fascinant! Leurs molécules sont très différentes des nôtres, et c'est sûrement ce qui leur permet de changer de couleur et de se fondre dans le paysage. Le sang circule très vite dans leurs veines et les molécules libère une enzyme qui affecte les tissus, ce qui change la couleur de leur peau. [1]

-Wow! Et qu'en pense Elizabeth?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore envoyé les résultats!

-Vous voulez que je les lui apporte? J'allais justement à sa rencontre.

-C'est gentil, Evan! Je vais pouvoir continuer à analyser les échantillons de sang à la recherche de quelconque virus, maladie, ou de toute autre anomalie.

Carson lui tendit le dossier et Evan se retourna vers la sortit.

-Travaillez bien, Carson!

-Merci!

Carson regarda le militaire s'éloigner et pour la première fois, il remarqua vraiment la carrure de ce corps musclé. Chaque courbe à travers son chandail et son pantalon se dessina sous ses yeux. Il sentit une vague de chaleur déferler en lui. Il respira profondément et secoua la tête, pour se ressaisir, puis se remit au travail. Mais toutes sortes d'images continuaient à naviguer dans son esprit. Evan était un homme doux et gentil, il était artistique et aimait rire. Il était aussi très viril et protecteur, avec lui il se sentait en sécurité. Evan était le seul à toujours se porter volontaire pour aller pêcher avec lui. Il était le seul à qui il pouvait vraiment se confier. Il avait confiance en lui, comme il n'avait jamais fait confiance auparavant. Il pourrait lui confier sa vie, il était certain de ce fait. Evan l'avait même sauvé des wraiths, et il avait mit sa vie en danger pour lui. Si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, il se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être. Même si les autres membres de l'expéditions avaient déjà tout fait pour le sauver dans le passé, ce qu'Evan avait fait pour lui dépassait tout le reste. Il réalisait maintenant à quel point Evan tenait à lui, et surtout à quel point IL tenait à Evan.

-Oh mon Dieu!

Carson venait de réaliser. Il était amoureux d'Evan. Evan était amoureux de lui.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur monta en lui.

-Je dois m'assoir.

Il respira profondément et essaya de reprendre le dessus. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela pour quelqu'un. Était-ce parce que c'était un homme? Et qui plus est, pas n'importe lequel. Evan Lorne, le plus sexy militaire d'Atlantis. [2] Carson n'avait jamais rien ressentit pour un homme, jusqu'à présent. Il avait toujours été sous le charme des jeunes demoiselles, mais ça s'était toujours résolut par un échec. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait un homme, était-ce la même situation pour Evan, ou avait-il eu plusieurs amants dans le passé? Carson ne savait plus quoi penser, son esprit courait dans tout les sens, à la limite de le rendre fou.

-Docteur, vous vous sentez bien?, demanda une infirmière.

-Non, je… je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Venez, je vais vous aider.

L'infirmière de garde l'aida à s'allonger sur un lit, et un mal de crâne le submergea.

-Apportez-moi 400 mg d'Ibuprofène, je vous pris! Et un peu d'eau.

L'infirmière s'exécuta rapidement.

[1] Je ne suis pas super douée en biologie ou en manipulation génétique, mais j'espère que vous comprenez!

[2] Sheppard peux aller se rhabiller! xD


	20. Chapitre 20

CHAPITRE 20

Le mal de tête du docteur s'était atténué au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait. Il était même tombé dans un sommeil léger où il fit d'innombrable rêves concernant le doux Major. Il était en train de rêver qu'ils s'embrassaient lorsque le médecin en second vint prendre connaissance de son état.

-Docteur Beckett?

Il émergea lentement de son sommeil.

-Vous vous sentez mieux?

Carson s'étira et réalisa que la migraine était partie.

-Ça va mieux, merci!

-Le Major Lorne à demandé à vous voir mais je lui ai dis que vous vous reposiez!

Carson regarda sa montre. Il avait loupé leur repas du soir. Il avait dormit plus longtemps qu'il ne lui aurait semblé.

-Merci Marie!

Il se leva tout en douceur, espérant que la migraine ne referait pas surface et il marcha vers les quartiers du Major en question. Il prit quelques longues respirations, afin de calmer son coeur qui battait à tout allure, avant de cogner à la porte. Evan vint ouvrir et dès qu'il vit Carson, il eu un point au ventre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Écoutez Evan, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir raté notre repas de ce soir, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, je me suis allongé quelques minutes et j'ai sombré dans un sommeil réparateur. Personne n'a osé me réveiller.

-Ce n'est rien! Je préfère savoir que vous vous reposiez! Mais vous êtes là, maintenant!

-Oui, en effet, je suis là! On peux toujours aller aux mess, et on parlera en même temps! Qu'en dites-vous?

-Je préfèrerai rester dans mes quartiers, disons que je ne veux pas croiser McKay encore une fois. Mon cauchemar et la rencontre de ce matin avec lui m'a grandement suffit!

-Bon, comme vous voudrez!

Carson était vraiment triste. Il se retourna pour se diriger vers la cantine. Il aurait souhaité aborder le sujet avec lui. Mais c'est vrai que le mess n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéale.

-Attendez!

Carson fit volte-face à Evan.

-Vous pouvez apporter votre plateau, je vous ferais une place sur mon bureau!

-D'accord! Excellente idée!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carson était devant le comptoir et il emplissait son plateau. McKay vint à sa rencontre.

-Carson?

-Oui, Rodney?

-Je dois vous parler de quelque chose!

-Qui a-t-il, Rodney?

-Eh bien, c'est au sujet de Lorne. Je l'ai croisé ce matin et il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. À vrai dire, il était plutôt distant et colérique. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de finir ma phase!

-Oui je sais! Il m'en a parlé!

-Je lui ai dis quelque chose de mal?

-Non, il avait très mal dormit et il vous demande pardon pour son comportement! Que vouliez-vous lui dire?

-Eh bien, je voulais seulement qu'il me rapporter un échantillon de sable de Palmia demain.

-Entendue, Rodney, je lui dirai! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller. Bonne soirée!

-Bonne soirée, Carson!

Il eut un sourire en coin et il s'en retourna aux quartiers de Lorne. Ça allait être le moment de vérité.


	21. Chapitre 21

CHAPITRE 21

Lorsque le médecin entra dans la grande pièce, Evan était étendu sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête et il fixait le plafond. Il avait en effet fait de la place sur le bureau pour que Carson puisses aisément y manger. Carson prit place sur la chaise, et Evan avait toujours le regard fixé au plafond. Il commença à se confier à son meilleur ami, qu'il espérait voir devenir plus qu'un ami.

-Je vous ai dis que j'étais somnambule?

-Hier! Pourquoi?

-Je vous ai un peu mentit! Je ne souffrais plus de somnambulisme depuis longtemps c'est vrai… jusqu'à tout récemment.

-Et c'est ce qui explique le fait que vous dormez mal?

-En partit seulement!

-Quoi, il y a autre chose qui vous empêche de dormir?

Carson avala sa bouchée de travers, surprit d'avoir dit cette phrase tout haut alors qu'il ne faisait que la penser. Evan détacha son regard du haut plafond bleu pour plonger son regard dans celui du médecin en chef.

-Oui, docteur!, rougit Evan.

-Je crois deviner ce que c'est, dit-il, pesant chaque mot.

-Et comment est-ce que ça se guérit, Docteur?

Là, Evan insistait sur le mot docteur.

-Eh bien, une étape à la fois, et parler de ce qui vous empêche de dormir est la première étape.

Evan reporta son regard sur le plafond, comme si les mots qu'il cherchait y étaient inscrit. Carson ne bougeait plus, il était figé sur la chaise, attendant le moment où les mots allaient sortir de la bouche du militaire. Ce dernier finit par s'assoir sur le rebord du lit et regarda le médecin dans le blanc des yeux. Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre.

-Ce qui m'empêche de dormir, ce sont mes sentiments…

Carson déglutit difficilement. Son coeur reprenait sa course effrénée de plus belle.

-Des sentiments sincère et profond… que je ressens depuis longtemps. Mais dernièrement, je n'ai pu contenir mes émotions comme j'aurai dû.

Donc, cela faisait longtemps que Lorne était amoureux de lui.

-Et le plus dur, c'est que je ne suis pas certain de ce que ressent l'intéressé dans toute cette histoire!

Carson prit la main de Lorne dans les siennes et soutint son regard.

-Rassurez-vous! L'intéressé ressent la même chose!

Un éclat de lumière apparut dans les yeux du beau militaire.

-C'est vrai, Carson?

-Oui Evan! Ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps pour le réaliser, mais c'est la stricte vérité.

Evan prit à son tour la main de Carson dans les siennes et il la baisa, son regard soutenant toujours celui du médecin. Puis, nerveux, il leva la main pour caresser la joue de l'Écossais, qui ferma les yeux et joignit sa main à celle de l'Américain, pour mieux ressentir la douceur de la caresse. Et dans un élan de passion, Evan vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Carson, et y appliqua une pression. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Evan sentit que son coeur allait éclater en milles morceaux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent quelques secondes, Carson ouvrit les yeux pour mieux admirer celui qui lui prodiguait de si agréable baisers. Le médecin en redemanda, et il posa à son tour les lèvres sur la bouche du militaire. C'était tout nouveau pour Carson, et pourtant, ça n'en avait pas l'air. Il ne ressentait rien de contradictoire. C'était Evan et il l'aimait. Il ferait tout pour lui, et il savait que c'était pareil pour sa nouvelle moitié.

-Evan!, arriva-t-il à pousser dans un soupir, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la soif de baisers du peintre.

Evan se délectait des lèvres de Carson. Il introduit sa langue doucement et Carson ouvrit la bouche pour mieux l'accueillir. Un gémissement de plaisir résonna dans la gorge du médecin, ce qui provoqua des frissons chez le peintre. Evan arrêta tout et regarda Carson dans les yeux. Il l'invita à venir s'assoir à ses côtés sur le lit, mais Carson eut un moment de réticence, déglutissant avec difficulté.

-Evan! Je… c'est encore plus agréable que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant mais je…

-Ne t'en fait pas! Je veux seulement qu'on soit plus à l'aise pour s'embrasser. Une étape à la fois, comme tu as dit!

Au lieu de s'assoir à ses côtés, Carson, confiant, osa prendre place sur Evan, les genoux de chaque côté des cuisses du militaire.

-Hmmm. Je ne me plaindrai pas, comme ça, c'est encore mieux!, dit-il, coquin, passant ses mains sous le chandail bleu de Carson et caressant son dos. Carson prit alors le visage du militaire entre ses mains, et de ses pouces il caressa ses joues rosé. De nouveau, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier et lui prodigua les meilleurs baisers qu'il ait pu donner. Les caresses de Lorne firent frissonner Carson, qui ne tarda pas à avoir une érection. Sentant le membre de Carson durcir, Evan sourit. Il devait à tout prix soulager cette érection.

-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes!, se moqua Evan.

Il descendit ses mains vers le pantalon du médecin, qui se sentait maintenant plus excité que jamais. Il savait très bien ce qui allait s'en suivre et ça le rendait fébrile. Ses veines battait sur ses tempes.

-Evan!, souffla-t-il encore une fois, poussant le militaire à aller plus loin dans ses caresses. Il déboutonna alors le pantalon du médecin et descendit sa fermeture éclair. Lentement, il descendit le pantalon sur les cuisses du médecin et les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du pêcheur, le peintre prit le membre viril et dur dans sa main et d'une main experte, il appliqua des mouvements de va et vient, serrant son poing autour de la verge.

Le souffle de Carson était court et il s'accélérait rapidement, la chaleur montante en lui provoquait des bouffées de chaleur. La main libre du militaire se fraya un chemin sous le chandail bleu et vint caresser la poitrine du médecin. Il pouvait sentir le coeur de l'Écossais battre sous ses caresses. Une légère érection commençait à se faire sentir dans son pantalon, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère, ne pensant qu'au plaisir qu'il offrait à celui qu'il avait tant désiré ces derniers mois.


	22. Chapitre 22

CHAPITRE 22

Étendues sur le lit, les deux hommes tentèrent tant bien que mal de se remettre de leurs émotions lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par une voix provenant de l'oreillette de Carson.

-Docteur Beckett?

Il prit son oreillette qui était tombé sur le lit et il la mit sur son oreille pour mieux entendre.

-Qui a-t-il, Marie?

-Nous avons besoin de vous à l'infirmerie, c'est urgent!

-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite!

Il mit fin à la communication et se retourna vers son amant.

-Je dois y aller, mais c'est avec regrets que je quitte tes bras.

-Le devoir t'appel! Va sauver des vies!

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et lâcha son étreinte pour laisser partir son tendre amour.

-Allez, file!, dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur une fesse.

Il le regarda sortir de sa chambre et il se sentait si bien. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien vrai. Ils avaient fait le premier pas. Il sourit et soupira de bonheur, se retourna sur le côté et il s'endormit heureux, au coucher du soleil. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il pouvait enfin dormir l'esprit léger et en paix.


	23. Chapitre 23

CHAPITRE 23

Le soleil pénétrait à l'intérieur de la chambre de Lorne, illuminant la pièce et la réchauffant de plusieurs degrés en l'espace d'une heure. Evan se réveilla en sueur, le soleil tapant très fort à travers les vitraux. Il s'étira comme un chaton et regarda sa montre. Il avait encore quelques heures avant le départ sur Palmia. Journée qui s'annonçait des plus agréable. Il alla donc à la douche, se rasa et enfila un vieux jean bleu délavé, une chemise à moitié déboutonnée et des sandales. Il se rendit immédiatement au mess, où il engloutit un petit-déjeuner copieux. Il leva la tête au moment où McKay entrait pour se servir une énième tasse de café et Lorne se leva pour s'excuser.

-McKay!

-Major!, commença-t-il, un peu grognon.

-Écoutez McKay, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, j'ai agis en idiot! Je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon assiette!

-Ça va, c'est presque oublié!, mentit-il.

Lorne regarda McKay ajouter une tonne de sucre dans son café et après quelques secondes, il ajouta:

-Au fait, que vouliez-vous me demander?

-Carson ne vous l'a pas dit?

Evan se sentait tout à coup mal-à-l'aise. Est-ce que McKay savait pour eux? Il joua le jeu du "Je suis pas toujours dans ses basques!".

-Non! Je suppose qu'il n'a sans doute pas eu le temps, il est très occupé, vous savez!

-Je voulais seulement que vous me rapportiez un nouvel échantillon de sable.

-Ha d'accord! Aucun problème, mon vieux!, répondit-il, soulagé, lui administrant une bonne tape dans le dos, qui eu pour effet de renverser la moitié du sachet de sucre à côté de la tasse.

McKay était surpris du soudain changement de comportement de son collègue.

-Bonne journée, Rodney!, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Oui, vous aussi!, répondit-il, perplexe.

Lorne s'en alla donc vers les quartiers de Carson, pour lui souhaiter bon matin à sa façon.

Toc toc.

-Je suis à vous dans un petit moment!

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, Carson ouvrit la porte, finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Evan entra dans la pièce, passa sa main devant le détecteur pour fermer la porte, prit le visage de Carson entre ses mains et l'embrassa tout en disant.

-Oh oui, tu es… à moi… pour toute... la journée!

-Bon matin, Major!

-Bon matin, Docteur! Alors, prêt pour notre petite escapade?

-Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde!

Ils se sourirent, puis Evan prit des nouvelles.

-Alors, hier soir, ça s'est bien passé?

-Oh, j'ai dû opérer la patiente, mais c'était trois fois rien! Je suis sortis du bloc assez vite. Elle va s'en remettre.

Carson s'assit sur le lit et enfila ses espadrilles.

-Carson? Nous allons à la plage!

-Eh! Je n'ai pas pensé à apporter de sandales! Ce n'est pas très utile dans un bloc opératoire ou en mission!

-T'a raison! Je n'ai rien dis!, dit-il, se sentant un peu mal.

Carson se leva et s'approcha de son tendre, déposant sa main chaude sur sa joue et le rassura.

-J'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit et c'était très…

-Torride?

-Non, c'est pas le mot que je cherche!

-Attention, je vais me sentir vexé!

-Gros idiot! C'était très romantique!

-Et tu n'a encore rien vue!

-Ha ouais?

Carson se rapprocha dangereusement de l'Américain, entourant ses bras autour du cou de son prétendant, dont le jean lui allait comme un gant et dont il pouvait admirer sa belle poitrine sous la chemine déboutonnée. C'était l'une des rare fois où il voyait Lorne en tenue civile.

-Tu peux me donner un exemple de ton romantisme?, lui demanda-t-il, coquin.

-Là, tout de suite?

-Hmm hmm!

-Je réservais ça pour plus tard, mais si tu insistes!

-Hummm! On a assez de temps avant le départ?, murmura-t-il.

Lorne consulta sa montre.

-Encore trois quart d'heure!

Aussitôt, Lorne emprisonna les lèvres de Carson entre les siennes et serra son étreinte, pour mieux le sentir contre lui.


	24. Chapitre 24

*N.B. Pour le chapitre qui suis, j'ai eu envie de faire différent, de raconter d'un autre point de vue extérieur. J'espère que vous apprécierez le récit de la petite tortue!*

CHAPITRE 24

Je m'affairais à nettoyer mes ongles lorsque je les vis. Je resta stupéfaite de ce qu'ils faisaient, même si c'était la deuxième fois en quelques heures à peine que je les surprenais à s'amuser à ce jeu bizarre. Immergée dans l'eau, je me cacha derrière une plante et je respira à peine. Celui que je ne connaissais pas était allongé sur mon propriétaire et lui caressait les cheveux. Sa bouche entra en contact avec la bouche de celui qui me nourrissait et en retour, il caressait les fesses de l'inconnu, à travers son pantalon. Puis, j'entendis un écho résonner dans mon bocal.

- Tout le personnel se rendant sur Palmia est attendu dans la zone d'embarquement de la Porte dans une demi-heure! Les retardataires ne seront tolérés.

Mais les deux hommes ne semblèrent pas porter attention à cette annonce. Ils continuèrent leur manège. Mon propriétaire prit place à son tour sur l'inconnu aux yeux aussi bleu que l'océan d'où je suis né. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, son regard plongé dans celui du bel inconnu, puis, j'eue du mal à entendre ce qu'il lui dit.

-Tu es le premier homme que j'aime, Evan!

Quelques bulles se sont échappés de ma bouche pour monter à la surface de l'eau et je m'étouffa presque.


	25. Chapitre 25

CHAPITRE 25

-Tu es le premier homme que j'aime, Evan! C'est tout nouveau pour moi, mais oh combien réjouissant et excitant!

-Je veux que tu te sente à l'aise! Et s'il y a quelque chose qui te fais peur, tu dois me le dire, d'accord?

Carson hocha la tête et embrassa Evan.

-C'est tout nouveau pour moi mais… pas pour toi, pas vrai?

-Tu es le SEUL dont je suis vraiment tombé amoureux! Les autres, c'était…

Evan s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, voulant chasser les mauvais souvenirs.

-Evan?, demanda Carson, voyant qu'il avait de la difficulté à en parler.

-Je suis désolé!

Evan était vraiment bouleversé, ses yeux commençaient à lui picoter. Il fit une pression sur ses yeux à l'aide de ses doigts, espérant que les larmes ne couleraient pas. Carson libéra le corps d'Evan et s'allongea à ses côtés, un bras sur son torse pour le réconforter.

-Evan!

Le militaire se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et allèrent s'échouer sur ses pieds nus. Carson ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il avait dû vivre quelque chose de troublant dans ses précédentes relations.

Il s'assit donc à ses côtés et il le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux. Evan apaisa sa peine dans les bras réconfortant du médecin. Après quelques minutes à pleurer, il se ressaisit et les yeux rougit par les larmes, il plongea son regard dans celui de son tendre amour et se confia.

-Pendant les derniers mois, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi. Tu es si tendre, gentil, confiant, respectueux. Tu m'a fait oublié mon passé et j'espérais qu'il m'avait quitté, mais je me suis seulement voilé la face. Je savais bien que ça allait me rattraper un jour.

Carson caressait le dos d'Evan, c'était tout ce qu'il se sentait capable de faire pour le moment. Et écouter.

-Mes anciennes relations n'ont vraiment pas été rose, Carson! Je suis tombé sur des brutes! Oh, bien-sûr, au début, ils étaient tous gentil, mais avec le temps, ils devenaient de plus en plus violent et il m'utilisaient plus qu'ils ne m'aimaient. Mes blessures de guerre… ce sont eux. Ils m'ont détruit, Carson! Ils m'ont…

Les larmes remontèrent à nouveau et Carson mit un doigt sur les lèvres mouillés du militaire, pour l'arrêter.

-Chut! Je suis là maintenant, et je vais tout faire pour que tu oublie ces horribles moments!

Carson prit le visage à la peau de pêche entre ses mains et essuya les joues humide de son partenaire à l'aide de ses pouces. Puis, il caressa sa lèvre inférieur du bout de son pouce droit et avec toute la tendresse du monde, il y déposa un baiser, pour sceller sa promesse.

-Toi et moi, on va aller se trouver un coin tranquille sur Palmia, et on va passer la journée à relaxer.

Evan hocha la tête, d'accord avec cette idée. D'ailleurs, se trouver un coin tranquille faisait partie de ses plans romantique.

-Va te rafraîchir le visage, respire un bon coup et tout va bien aller!

Evan déposa un baiser mouillé sur le coin des lèvres du médecin.

-Merci d'être là, Carson!

Il se sourirent et Evan passa à la salle de bain, avant qu'ils ne se rendent à la salle d'embarquement, juste à temps pour le départ.


	26. Chapitre 26

CHAPITRE 26

Carson et Evan furent dans les derniers à passer la Porte. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils restèrent quelques secondes à admirer le paysage, le vortex se refermant derrière eux. À gauche s'étendait la mer à perte de vue. Ils n'était pas directement sur la plage, mais très près. Un tapis de verdure avait poussé sur le chemin menait à la plage. Des palmiers recouvraient la plupart de la surface verte sur la gauche, ce qui rendait le paysage encore plus exotique. Le soleil était chaud et le vent était clément et salé.

Ils se rendirent sur la plage, où la plupart des gens avaient déjà installés leur effets et certain étaient déjà dans l'eau. Elle avait l'air ni trop froide, ni trop chaude.

Avec ce qui était arrivé en début de matinée, les deux hommes n'avaient rien apporté avec eux, ni serviette de bain, ni crème solaire, ni nourriture. Carson invita Evan à se baigner avec lui.

-Tu a envie de sentir la caresse de l'eau sur ta peau?, demanda-t-il tendrement.

Un sourire se forma au coin des lèvres du militaire.

-Je sais où on peut aller pour être tranquille!

Lorne invita Carson à le suivre, jusqu'à une petite falaise à l'une des extrémité de la plage. Au pied de la falaise, il y avait de gros rochers d'environ un mètre de hauteur par un mètre de largeur, qui formaient presque un cercle parfait. À moitié dans l'eau et à moitié sur la plage. Ils y seraient à l'abris des regards. Une fois à l'intérieur du cercle, Carson s'exclama.

-C'est fou comme la nature fait bien les choses parfois!

-J'ai découvert ce petit coin de paradis quand mon équipe a visité la planète!

Ils s'assirent sur le sable chaud et du bout des doigts, Evan formait des formes au hasard dans le sable. Il était silencieux, pourtant il était très heureux d'être là, et avait attendu ce moment avec une telle impatience, qu'il en avait même rêvé. Mais sa confession était encore trop fraîche pour qu'il ne se sente complètement à l'aise. Carson sentait qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entama alors la conversation sur une note joyeuse, voir même neutre.

-Tu a eu des nouvelles de ta soeur?

-Ouais, ils vont tous très bien. Le mois dernier, ils sont allés à Disney Land. Les garçons étaient fou de joie! Elle a même glissée une photo d'eux prises avec leurs personnages préférées dans la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyé.

Evan regardait toujours le sol, ses doigts enfoncés dans le sable, frais sous la surface. Puis, il posa une question à son tour.

-Ça doit être très dur pour toi de ne pas pouvoir revoir ta mère ou d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle!

-Elle me manque terriblement! Après mon retour sur Atlantis, je lui ai écris une lettre, lui disant tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire. Je me suis assurée auprès d'Elizabeth à ce qu'elle la reçoive et qu'on lui dise que je l'avais écrite avant de mourir et qu'ils ne l'avaient découvert que plus tard après les funérailles. Comme ça, je sais qu'elle a l'esprit en paix! Je lui ai dis au revoir à ma manière et elle a sans doute pu faire son deuil.

Voyant qu'Evan ne réagissait que très peu à ce qu'il lui racontait, il poursuivit sur une note moins joyeuse.

-Elle peut être fière de son fils. Le vrai Carson Beckett est mort en héros. Je ne suis qu'une copie, après tout!

Carson avait dit cela pour faire réagir Evan et ça avait marché. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Evan tourna la tête vers son amoureux et d'une expression grave, il le toisa.

-Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille, Carson! Pour moi, tu es le même! Non, tu sais quoi? Tu es encore mieux que le "vrai" Carson, comme tu dis! Parce que… "sa" mort m'a permis de me rapprocher de toi. La vie m'a offert une deuxième chance. Je déteste ce Michael, mais tu es la plus belle chose qu'il ai pu faire pour nous tous, pour Atlantis et surtout pour moi!

-Evan!, souffla Carson, voyant à quel point il était sérieux.

-Je t'en pris Carson! Laisse-moi continuer!

Carson se tue, puis Evan porta son regard sur l'eau à ses pieds.

-Quand je suis arrivé sur Atlantis, je me sentais si seul, je ne connaissais personne, excepté les membres de mon équipe, mais je ne tisse pas de liens spéciaux avec eux! Puis, lors de mes premières visites de routine à l'infirmerie, je t'ai remarqué. Quelque chose chez toi m'a tout de suite attiré. Puis, au fil du temps, on a appris à mieux se connaître, on s'est fait confiance, on s'est tout dit…

Evan avala difficilement et prit un grande inspirations avant de continuer.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me sentir si proche de quelqu'un et goûter enfin au vrai bonheur, après tout ce que j'ai vécu! J'ai lentement appris à t'aimer. Et puis, j'ai aussi appris à te laisser entrer dans mon coeur et dans mes pensées. Et un jour, sans crier gare, tu as envahit toutes mes pensées et tu as pris toute la place dans mon coeur. Je rêvais même de jours meilleurs avec toi, pour oublier ce qu'ils m'ont fait et pour me prouver que les hommes ne sont pas tous les mêmes. Et maintenant que je t'ai avec moi…

Evan prit une autre grande inspiration. Il avait mal, mais il devait le dire. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vision à nouveau.

-J'ai peur, Carson! Je crois encore rêver! C'est trop beau pour être vrai!

Carson, les yeux humides, touché par les paroles de son compagnon, caressa la nuque du militaire, le suppliant de le regarder. Alors les yeux plongés dans le regard perçant d'Evan, il lui dit.

-Je ne suis ni un rêve, ni un songe, ni une oasis! Je suis bien réel Evan, et je suis là pour rester! Je n'irai nul part!

Carson déposa de tendres baisers sur les lèvres de cette âme tourmentée, pour lui montrer qu'il était sérieux dans ses promesses. Dans un ultime souffle, Evan prononça ces mots qu'il avait tant tardé à exprimer.

-Je t'aime tellement Carson!

-Je t'aime aussi Evan! Et on va s'en sortir, ensemble!

Carson se rapprocha d'Evan, passant son bras autour des épaules du militaire pour le serrer contre lui. Evan déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du bel Écossais et se détendit. Une tortue qui était sur un rocher plongea dans l'eau, qui émit un clapotis. Carson pensa à ses deux tortues, dans ses quartiers. Elles devaient avoir la même taille qu'elle. Il eu un sourire. Cet endroit était vraiment paisible. Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de son tendre amour et tous deux regardèrent l'horizon que l'espace entre les rochers leur permettait de voir.


	27. Chapitre 27

CHAPITRE 27

Ils discutèrent de sujets et d'autres, s'échangeant quelques baisers de temps en temps. Puis, leur estomac se mit à gronder.

-J'ai faim!, se plaint Evan.

-Oui, moi aussi! Allons voir si quelques bons samaritains partageraient leur nourriture avec nous!

Ils se levèrent et repartirent en direction de la Porte, à la recherche de scientifiques ou de militaires assez charitable pour partager leur repas avec eux. Evan se dirigea vers deux hommes de son équipe, et remarquant le sac de provision ouvert, il s'exclama.

-Caughlin! Reed! Vous nous avez gardé quelque chose?

-Oui monsieur! On en a apporté pour un régiment tout entier!

Carson et Evan se regardèrent, surpris.

-Vous ne mangez pas à votre faim sur la Cité alors vous vous ravitaillez lors des congés?, s'amusa Lorne.

Les deux subalternes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils mangèrent tous de bon coeur et discutèrent des avantages de cette planète paradisiaque. Après avoir bien mangé, ils allèrent se rafraîchir, le soleil de midi leur aillant donné chaud.

Lorne se leva et déboutonna son jeans, puis, il s'exclama.

-Le dernier à l'eau devra 5$ à chacun d'entre nous!

Ils se dépêchèrent à se déshabiller, pour ne garder que leur maillot et Lorne fut le premier à l'eau, suivit de Reed et de Carson. Caughlin perdit la course.

-C'est de la triche, Major!

-Oui, mais je suis plus haut gradé que vous alors, je fais ce que je veux!

Reed fit une grimace à Caughlin qui l'éclaboussa. L'eau était bonne et elle était d'un bleu turquoise si clair qu'on pouvait voir le fond.

-Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on explorait les fonds marin?, demanda Lorne, voulant découvrir ce qui s'y cachait.

-Je suis partant!, lança Carson, levant la main.

-Je ne peux retenir ma respiration sous l'eau, monsieur!, s'exclama le plus jeune des militaire.

-Je vais rester avec lui, s'excusa le plus grand.

-Comme vous voudrez! Nous on va aller voir par là, on y a vue des espères inconnus de poissons tout à l'heure!

Les deux acolytes restèrent en bordure de l'eau, alors que Carson et Evan sortirent de l'eau, prirent leur vêtements et repartirent en direction de leur "refuge" secret.

Une fois à destination, ils déposèrent leurs vêtements et leur chaussures sur un petit rocher et ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans l'eau. Ils avancèrent plus profondément dans la mer, et ils prirent une grande respiration, avant de plonger. Evan nagea avec grande aisance vers le fond, à la recherche d'un quelconque "trésor" naturel. Des poissons, des crustacés, des algues, des coquillages… N'importe quoi. Carson eu un peu plus de difficulté à descendre vers le fond que le militaire entrainé. Après quelques secondes, Carson remonta, pour reprendre sa respiration. Evan le rejoignit.

-Je ne suis pas capable d'aller plus...

Sans crier gare, Evan embrassa Carson à pleine bouche. Celui-ci fut surpris, mais le reçu avec plaisir.

-Que me vaut ce baiser fougueux?

-Je te trouve irrésistible, là comme ça, tout mouillé!

-Hum! Tu m'a volé les mots de la bouche, parce que j'allais en dire autant de toi!

Carson empoigna les bras musclés d'Evan.

-Alors, l'homme-poisson, tu m'emmène vers ces profondeurs?

-Avec plaisir, docteur! se moqua t-il. À trois!

Ils prirent leur respirations et à trois, Evan entraina Carson vers le fond, à une dizaine de mètres de la surface. La tortue qu'ils avaient vue plus tôt dans la matinée nageait au fond, à la recherche de nourriture. Des poissons de diverses couleurs passaient leur chemin sans se soucier d'eux. Ils purent même observer une pieuvre se fondre dans le décor et changer de couleur dans les fonds boueux, sur les rochers, dans les herbes. Main dans la main, Carson arrivait maintenant à suivre le rythme et à imiter les mouvements de son "maître-nageur". Ils n'avaient jamais vue quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi pur. La vie marine était fascinante. Evan arrêta de nager et Carson l'imita. Ils se regardèrent, puis ils imprimèrent cette image dans leur mémoire. Evan déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Carson et puis, d'un coup de pied sur le fond de la mer, ils remontèrent à la surface. Ils reprirent leur souffle, puis Carson replaça ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

-Wow! C'était vraiment impressionnant!

-Je trouve que c'est tellement calme sous l'eau, mais la vie y est trépidante!

Carson sourit à son amoureux, puis, il s'approcha de lui et entoura ses jambes autour du torse du militaire et ses bras autour de ses épaules musclés.

-Hum!, gémit Evan, heureux de cette étreinte, fouettant l'eau avec ses jambes, afin qu'ils ne coulent pas tout les deux.

-Sous terre, sous la mer ou sur l'océan, la vie est toujours trépidante… avec toi!

-Si tu venais en mission avec moi, elle le serait encore plus!

-Crois moi! Même sans toi, les missions auxquels j'assiste le sont déjà assez!

-Alors je te ferai voir un tout autre genre de "mission trépidante" dans mes quartiers.

-Ha ouais?

-Hum hum!

-Et si on assistait à notre "deuxième mission trépidante", là, dans ce paysage romantique?

-C'est justement le truc romantique que j'avais prévue!

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant un moment, puis ils nagèrent vers le rivage.


	28. Chapitre 28

CHAPITRE 28

De retour au cercle de rochers, Carson et Evan étaient étendu sur leurs vêtements et savouraient les baisers de l'autre. Ils étaient excités et à la fois craintif de faire quelque chose sur la plage, pas totalement à l'abris des regards, un camarade pouvant arriver à tout moment. Mais Evan rassura Carson, sans arrêter ses baisers et ses caresses sur le torse du médecin, qui se détendit.

-T'inquiète pas… je suis… très… alerte. Mon ouïe… est excellente. Dès que... quelqu'un approche… on arrête. Ni vue… ni connue!

Carson s'était alors laissé emporter par les caresses humide du militaire, oubliant toute inquiétude. Son coeur s'affola et sa respiration s'accéléra. Evan savoura le goût salé de l'eau sur le torse de Carson et s'aventura plus bas dans ses caresses. Du bout des doigts, il fit glisser le maillot de l'Écossais le long de ses cuisses, découvrant à nouveau ce membre viril avec lequel il avait fait connaissance plus tôt. Carson attira Evan sur lui, il avait envie de l'embrasser et de sentir son corps contre le sien.

-Evan!, murmura Carson.

-Oui, mon amour?

Evan avait répondu avec une telle douceur, avec tant de bonheur, que Carson faillit oublier ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Je t'aime!

Evan caressa la joue de Carson et plongea son regard dans celui de son amoureux.

-Je t'aime plus que tout, Carson!

Carson prit le dessus, faisant basculer le militaire sur ses vêtements, et s'allongea sur lui, de tout son long. Le militaire laissa le médecin exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Carson embrassa le cou de son tendre amour, puis, ses mains partirent à la découverte de chaque parcelle de peau sous lui. Carson prit un vilain plaisir à lécher les mamelons du doux militaire, qui se tordit de plaisir sous cette caresse buccale. Le sang circula plus rapidement dans les veines du Major et trouva vite le chemin menant à son pénis. Ne manquant pas de le remarquer, Carson embrassa le bas du ventre du militaire et de ses doigts, retira le maillot marin du militaire. Il admira la nudité complète de cet homme qui s'offrait à lui tout entier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le médecin était vraiment excité par la vue d'un homme nu et qui plus est, sexy et musclé. Il embrassa à nouveau le torse d'Evan et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, s'allongeant à nouveau sur lui.

Leur membre viril, maintenant dure et en grande forme, se touchaient et Carson n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Evan était bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. C'était de l'amour, de l'admiration, du désir. Beaucoup de désir. Il voulait tout de lui et il voulait tout lui donner. Evan roula sur le côté, entrainant Carson dans sa roulade, et à nouveau par dessus lui, il l'embrassa longuement et Carson caressa tendrement les fesses du Major. Les lèvres d'Evan ne se défirent des lèvres du médecin qu'au moment où ils ne purent plus respirer. Evan s'assit alors sur ses vêtements, fit signe à Carson de l'imiter et il prit place devant lui. Evan vint s'installer le plus près possible de son amant et passa ses jambes par dessus les cuisses de Carson. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, leur entre-jambe se touchant presque. Carson sourit, comprenant maintenant ce qu'Evan voulait faire. Ils s'embrassèrent, caressant le dos, le haut des fesses, les cheveux, les cuisses, les épaules et le torse de l'autre. Puis, d'un mouvement presque calculé, leurs mains se dirigèrent lentement vers l'objet de convoitise appartenant à l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils procurèrent à l'autre le plaisir mérité. Sur la même cadence, ils appliquèrent des mouvements de va-et-vient, long et lent sur le membre de leur partenaire. Pour ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, répétant leurs mouvements de plus en plus vite. Leur souffle s'accéléra et se mêlèrent l'un dans l'autre. Le soleil rendant leur ébat encore plus chaud, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Le plaisir augmentait dangereusement, et les gémissements avaient de la difficulté à se faire discret, même à travers leur baisers. L'excitation était à son comble. Les sensations étaient découplés. Le moment de la délivrance ne tardant plus, ils murmurèrent tous deux à l'oreille de l'autre le prénom de celui qu'ils aimaient et ne pouvant plus se retenir, ils éjaculèrent à l'unisson.

Je sais que vous avez aimez ma fic jusqu'à présent, sinon, vous ne seriez pas en train de lire ce chapitre! Laissez moi donc un review, ça me fera plaisir de lire vos commentaires!


	29. Chapitre 29

CHAPITRE 29

Une fois vidé de toute leur énergie, ils se laissèrent choir sur leur vêtements qui couvraient le sable et enfilèrent leur maillot. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent encore un moment, savourant chaque seconde. Les nuages commençait à se montrer et à cacher le soleil par moments.

-Hum! C'était torride!, gémit Carson, entre deux inspirations.

-Ça doit être à cause du soleil!, blagua Evan.

Carson asséna Evan d'une pichenette dans les côtes.

-Aïe! Quoi? J'y peux rien si t'es si sexy! J'ai de ces idées!

-Ha ouais!

-Oh oui, ma tête bouillonne.

-Garde les bien en mémoire, elles seront très utile! Maintenant si on allait se rafraîchir, avant de repartir sur cette bonne vieille cité?

-Ne laissons surtout aucune trace de… notre mission!, ricana Evan. Leur torse n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus propre.

Carson jeta un coup d'oeil sur leur corps et rougit. Ils se levèrent et plongèrent à l'eau, qui effectivement les rafraîchit. Une fois bien propre, ils s'assirent sur les rochers et contemplèrent l'horizon le temps de se sécher.

-Cet endroit va vraiment me manquer!, lâcha Carson, dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-Oh mais nous pourrons revenir, aussi souvent que nos congés nous le permettront!, l'en rassura Evan, certain qu'Elizabeth garderait ce site pour tout les congés.

Carson sourit à son amoureux, sa réponse ne l'avait pas très réconforté, sachant qu'il avait lui-même très peu de congé. Parfois, même en congé, ils avaient besoin de lui sur un cas ou un autre. Dans cette galaxie, les problèmes s'enchainaient les un aux autres. Et il commençait lui aussi à croire que tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai, et que tôt ou tard, ils n'auraient plus de temps pour eux. Ou que quelque chose les sépareraient. Il essaya de chasser ses pensées qui n'étaient pas les bienvenues et prit la main d'Evan dans la sienne, pour se rassurer.

-Evan! Promets-moi qu'on sera toujours ensemble!

Le militaire posa son regard inquiet dans celui de son partenaire et lui répondit le plus sincèrement possible.

-Je ne te quitterai jamais, Carson! Peu importe ce qui arrivera, on sera toujours unis!

Evan serra la main de son homme très fort dans la sienne, pour le rassurer. Et pour se rassurer par la même occasion.

À ce moment, la porte des Étoiles s'activa et une voix autoritaire se fit entendre dans la radio de Caughlin.

-Caughlin, répondez!

-Dr Weir!

-Nous attendons votre retour dans les quinze prochaines minutes. Rassemblez tout le monde.

-Oui, madame!

La communication fut coupée et la porte se referma. Caughlin fit signe à tout le monde que c'était l'heure de rentrer. Lorne et Beckett s'habillèrent, leur maillot aillant séché et se regroupèrent avec les autres. Après s'être assuré que tous était bien présent, Reed entra les coordonnées d'Atlantis, et les vacanciers retournèrent à la "maison".


	30. Chapitre 30

CHAPITRE 30

Une fois sur Atlantis, Weir accueillit les arrivants et en questionna quelques-un sur leur journée. Contente de voir que cette journée de repos sur la plage les avaient rendu heureux, elle se promit de les renvoyer sur Palmia chaque dimanche, ou du moins, aussi souvent que leur horaire leur permettrait… Et aussi longtemps que les wraiths n'auront pas connaissance de cette planète.

Carson et Evan se rendirent sans un mot au mess, ayant tout les deux une faim de loup.

-Ça m'a épuisé cette journée à la plage!, se plaint Carson, en train de se servir un portion de salade.

-Ha oui, docteur, c'est vrai que de faire de la plongée sous-marine et de bronzer au soleil, c'est épuisant!, se moquait encore Evan, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Moi, ça m'a plutôt ouvert l'appétit.

Carson regarda Evan du coin de l'oeil et remarque le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles du militaire.

-Tu es vraiment insatiable!, chuchota l'Écossais.

-À vrai dire, je suis plutôt très gourmand, docteur!, murmura Evan à l'attention de son amant.

Evan avait fait cette remarque avec une telle envie, une telle soif dans la voix, que Carson rougit comme une tomate.

-Encore heureux que vous ne soyez pas une bête assoiffée de sang, Major!, essaya t-il de se reprendre tant bien que mal.

Evan ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit, parce que McKay s'interposa entre eux, son plateau dans les mains et écarta les deux amis pour se faire une place devant le comptoir à sandwichs.

-Alors Major, vous avez mon échantillon de sable?

Carson et Evan se toisèrent. Ils avaient tout les deux oublié ce petit détail.

-Oups. J'ai complètement oublié! Mais je crois que quelques grains se sont introduit dans la poche de mon pantalon, j'irai vous les chercher tout à l'heure.

Carson et Evan éclatèrent de rire. Vexé, McKay laissa son plateau, prit un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau et repartit d'où il était venue.

Le repas se passa dans la joie, les deux hommes parlant de tout et de rien sur le balcon. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth se joigne à eux.

-Major! Carson! Je peux me joindre à vous?

-Bien-sûr, madame!

Evan se poussa pour faire de la place à la dirigeante, laissant passer le "madame" pour cette fois.

-Alors, cette journée sur la plage vous a-t-elle plu?

Evan hésitait à sourire ou à rester sérieux. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop excité, mais il voulait donner de bonnes nouvelles. C'était quand même lui qui avait proposé à ce que cette planète soit leur lieu de retraite. Carson prit la parole en premier, de toute évidence trop agité pour contenir sa joie.

-Oh Elizabeth! Vous devriez voir la mer qui s'étend à perte de vue! L'eau est turquoise, si douce. Moi et le major sommes allés faire de la plongé et on a pu observer la vie sous-marine! C'était vraiment extraordinaire.

Elizabeth sourit aux deux hommes, contente que leur journée de congé leur ait autant plu.

-Vous devriez en profiter aussi, docteur Weir! Vous tomberiez sous le charme!

-Merci Major, mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas très envie de quitter Atlantis, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Ça fait plus d'un mois que les wraiths ne nous ont pas attaqué, ou essayé du moins! Ni même les Geniis, ou les Réplicateurs d'ailleurs! Je trouve que c'est trop tranquille!

Elizabeth prit une bouchée de viande et Carson une bouchée de son sandwich au jambon. C'était le calme plat et Evan semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-On dirait le calme avant la tempête…, réfléchit-il tout haut.

Carson posa son regard sur son amant secret et décela une pointe d'ironie et de peur dans sa voix.

-Oui, fit Elizabeth! C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis!

Puis, elle prit une bouchée de pomme de terre, ne se rendant même pas compte de l'état du major.

-Je… dois y aller!

Evan se retirait. Comme ça, sans raison. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Il avait changé d'humeur en quelques secondes à peine. Et il n'avait pas salué Carson, ni même posé son regard sur lui. Le médecin avait bien remarqué l'état dans lequel il était, et se doutait un peu que ses vieux démons revenaient le hanter.

-Major? s'inquiéta t-il, espérant une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Lorne s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers le télé-porteur menant aux couloirs des quartiers.


	31. Chapitre 31

CHAPITRE 31

Lorsque Carson et Elizabeth eurent finit de manger, la dirigeante s'en retourna à son bureau et Carson se réfugia rapidement dans les quartiers de l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Sans même l'avertir de sa présence, Carson tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle refusa de s'ouvrir, verrouillée de l'intérieur. Carson tapa sur la porte, mais aucune réponse. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit son oreillette, se branchant sur le bon canal.

-Major Lorne? Ici le docteur Beckett, répondez je vous pris.

Aucune réponse. Que du grésillement.

-Major Lorne, vous m'entendez?

Il cogna à nouveau sur la porte. Aucun bruit. Aucun son. Aucune réponse.

Carson commençait à s'inquiéter. Il changea de canal.

-Rodney, c'est Carson, vous m'entendez?

-Oui, je vous entends très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

-J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez service!

Rodney ne répondit pas, encore un peu outré par leur plaisanterie de mauvais goût de tout à l'heure.

-Rodney?

-Bon, quoi?

-Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le Major Lorne selon les détecteurs de la Cité? J'essaie de le rejoindre sur sa radio, il ne réponds pas. La porte de ses quartiers est verrouillée de l'intérieur! J'ai beau cogner, il ne répons pas! Je suis un peu inquiet!

-Il veut sans doute pas qu'on le dérange!

-Il ne va pas bien, Rodney! Je suis inquiet pour sa santé!

-Il avait pourtant l'air en très grande forme, tout à l'heure!

-RODNEY!

-D'accord! Donnez moi une minute.

Rodney tapota sur les touches de son clavier à la recherche de la balise du major.

-Carson!

-Alors, vous l'avez repéré?

-Si je crois ce que mon écran me montre, soit il est hors de porté de nos capteurs, soit sa balise à cessé d'émettre.

-Oh mon Dieu!

Carson était tétanisé. Non. Evan! Où était-il? Que s'était-il passé?

-J'arrive tout de suite, bougez pas!

Rodney courut jusqu'au télé-porteur et se rendit aux quartiers pour rejoindre Carson, qui était toujours devant la porte, debout, fixant le système d'ouverture automatique.

Rodney se mit tout de suite à changer les cristaux de place, brancha les fils et tapota sur l'écran de sa tablette. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Carson, toujours figé sur place, imaginait le pire et ne pu se résoudre à entrer dans les quartiers de son amant.

-Carson?

Rodney était un peu mal à l'aise de voir Carson ainsi transit. Il était toujours l'homme de la situation lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver des vies. Entendant son nom, Carson sortit de sa torpeur quelque peu et regarda Rodney, l'air absent. Rodney inspira un bon coup et entra dans la pièce, Carson derrière, avançant lentement. Rodney avait peur de découvrir un cadavre ou un ennemi. Il n'était pas armé. Il était sans défense.

-Lorne, mon pote! Vous êtes là?, demanda Rodney de sa voix tremblante.

Carson regarda aux alentours. Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été déplacé. Aucune trace de lutte ou d'effraction. Puis, il remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était fermée.

-Rodney!, fit-il signe à son ami.

Rodney tourna son regard vers l'endroit que Carson fixait et il soupira.

-C'est ce que je disais, il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui?

L'air dégouté, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'Evan mijotait derrière cette porte pour ne pas répondre à l'appel, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Evan? Répond-moi! Tu es là?

Rodney, voyant que Carson était un peu trop familier, tourna les talons et regarda la scène.

-EVAN LORNE!, tapa-t-il sur la porte. RÉPONDS MOI, NOM DE DIEU!

Aucune réponse. Aucun son.

-Très bien, j'entres!

Carson, la main tremblante, tourna la poignée et se risqua à passer la tête par l'embrasure. Sur le comptoir et tout autour du bain, il y avait des chandelles qui brûlaient, donnant un ambiance détendue. Mais ce qu'il vit dans le bain le mit en alerte et il fonça immédiatement vers son amant, son rôle de docteur ayant reprit le dessus.

-EVAN! NON!

Rodney accourut, paniqué. Il regarda la scène sans savoir quoi faire.

-Rodney! Venez m'aider!

Evan était dans son bain, les jambes en dehors et la tête immergé dans l'eau. L'eau était rouge.

Rodney eu un haut le coeur, mais aida son meilleur ami à sortir le militaire du bain et à l'étendre par terre. Carson entreprit de lui faire le bouche-à-bouche, espérant libérer ses poumons de cette eau, mais son coeur ne battait déjà plus.

-J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale et d'un chariot de réanimation! ordonna-t-il dans son oreillette.

-Reste avec moi, Evan! Je t'en pris!

Il continua le massage cardiaque jusqu'à ce que l'équipe arrive avec le chariot. Sur le plancher, le sang se propageait. À première vue, il s'était cogné la tête en tombant dans le bain.

-Rodney, une serviette!

Rodney était sous le choc.

-RODNEY!

-Oui, une serviette.

Il se tourna, prit une serviette sur l'étagère et la tendit au médecin qui fit une pression derrière la tête de son amant pour arrêter la plaie de saigner. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, oubliant presque la présence de Rodney, il murmura à son amant.

-Evan! Ne me quitte pas! Je t'en pris! Tu m'a promis!

L'équipe médicale arriva rapidement et immédiatement, ils firent une tentative de réanimation. Aucun résultat. Une deuxième tentative. Aucun pouls. Troisième tentative. Aucune réaction.

-Revenez Major, c'est un ordre!, dit Carson, d'une voix autoritaire qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Chargez à 300!

Rodney priait pour que le major revienne.

Quatrième tentative. Un pouls. Faible, mais bien présent.

Tous se sentirent soulagé. Surtout Carson.

-Ventilation!

Une infirmière se chargea de ventiler le major pendant qu'ils se préparaient à le mettre sur le brancard et à le conduire à l'infirmerie de toute urgence.

Rodney, encore sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux, s'assit sur le lit pour se remettre de cette horreur. Carson, qui s'était retourné pour voir si Rodney les suivait, le vit s'accroupir sur le coin du lit. Il fit signe aux médecins de se rendre à l'infirmerie, qu'il les rejoindraient. Il s'approcha du scientifique.

-Ça va Rodney?

-Oui. Non. C'est juste que… tout ce sang.

-Je sais, c'est affreux! Mais il va s'en tirer!

-J'ai cru qu'il avait essayé de se sui…

-Non, Rodney! C'était un accident! Il a trébuché! Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous!

-Vous êtes vraiment proche de lui, Carson? Je veux dire… vous le tutoyer… cette promesse de ne pas vous quitter...

-Rodney, ce n'est pas le moment! On en reparlera plus tard, je vous le promets. Mais d'ici là, je vous en supplie, promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne, d'accord?

Comme Carson était un très bon ami du scientifique, il se devait de garder son secret. Rodney hocha de la tête en guise de réponse. Carson lui sourit, lui fit une petite tape amicale dans le dos et rapidement, il se dirigea vers le télé-porteur pour rejoindre son équipe à l'infirmerie, soigner son amant.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver par la suite?


	32. Chapitre 32

CHAPITRE 32

_-NON!_

_-Tu ose me répondre sur ce ton! Tu ose me défier!_

_-J'en ai marre de toutes tes conneries! Je me barre!_

_-Tu n'osera pas! Je te connais trop bien! Tu va revenir!_

_-Non, pas cette fois!_

_L'homme bomba le torse et défia le jeune homme de passer la porte._

_-Pousse toi, sale enculé!_

_-Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi "l'enculé", se moqua le grand gaillard._

_-Plus maintenant!, se défendit le plus petit. Il lui décocha une droite et tout ce qu'il obtint, c'est un mal atroce aux jointures. Le colosse ne bougea pas d'un poil. En retour, il l'envoya basculer contre la table basse vitrée, qui se fracassa sous la force de l'impact._

_-Sal chien! Tu as osé me cogner! Je vais t'apprendre à respecter les gens!_

_Déjà salement amoché par les éclats de verre, le jeune militaire se fit ruer de coups de pieds par son assaillant. Lorsqu'il en eu marre de lui, il lui cracha au visage et s'en alla, laissant le jeune homme baigner dans son sang._

Carson était au chevet de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il se réveille. Son I.R.M avait détecté un traumatisme crânien. Il était possible qu'Evan ne se réveille pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. Ou s'il se réveillait, il était possible qu'il ne soit plus le même. Mais il était trop tôt pour se prononcer. Carson serra la main du militaire au teint blême dans la sienne, priant intérieurement: "Mon Dieu! Pas Evan! Il a traversé tellement d'épreuves! N'était-ce pas suffisant! Je ne veux pas le perdre!"

Rodney entra doucement dans l'infirmerie, cherchant Carson des yeux. Assis au chevet du lit le plus près du bureau du médecin, il se dirigea vers son ami, pour prendre des nouvelles.

-Bonsoir Carson! Comment ça va?, demanda le scientifique, avec une voix douce, mais désolé.

-Oh Rodney!

Des larmes avaient commencés à se former aux coins des yeux du médecin.

-Il est stable, mais on doit attendre qu'il se réveille. Il a subit un traumatisme crânien.

Rodney contourna le lit d'hôpital pour se rapprocher de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

Carson leva les yeux vers Rodney.

-Je crois que parler me fera du bien.

Carson se leva et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son amoureux, et le laissa, pour se diriger dans son bureau, suivit de Rodney.

-Vous voulez une tasse de thé?

-Heum… oui, pourquoi pas!, répondit-il, hésitant, même si ce n'était pas trop son genre de boire du thé. Pour Carson, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Lorsque le médecin eut servit les deux tasses, ils s'assirent et l'Écossais prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée, et de sentir ses effets thérapeutique sur son corps avant de se confier à son ami.

-Il est possible qu'il se réveille avec des séquelles.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Il pourrait avoir une amnésie partielle.

-Mais on va pouvoir l'aider, pas vrai?

-Oui. Mais dans certain cas, il est possible que le patient ne se rappel jamais de ce que l'amnésie lui a fait oublier. Pire, il pourrait ne se souvenir que de…

Carson s'arrêta net. C'était bien trop cruel pour que ça ne lui arrive. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que ça n'arrive pas. Mais il devait envisager toutes les possibilités. Et se préparer au pire.

-De quoi, Carson?

-Dans le pire des cas, il ne se souviendrait que de ses plus mauvais souvenirs ou de traumatismes émotionnels antérieurs qu'il ait pu subir.

-Mon Dieu, c'est affreux, Carson!

-Je sais, Rodney! Mais il faut tout envisager!

-Mais restons positif, Carson! Ne pensons pas au pire! Je suis sure qu'il se réveillera très vite et qu'il se souviendra de tout! J'entends par là, tout ce qui est agréable, pas... les mauvais souvenirs.

-Je sais, Rodney!

-Et vous tenez le coup? Je veux dire vous…

-Ça peut aller. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Nous avions passé une journée plutôt… agréable sur la plage. À notre retour, nous mangions gaiement avec Elizabeth et d'un seul coup, son visage s'est changé en une expression vide. Il a dit qu'il devait y aller et sans vouloir alerter Elizabeth, je suis rester à manger avec elle. Ensuite, j'ai voulu aller voir ce qu'il avait…

-Vous savez ce qui l'a fait changer d'humeur comme ça?

-J'ai ma petite idée, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ailles bien, lui dire que je pouvais l'aider s'il avait besoin d'aide mais je suis arrivé trop tard…

-Dites pas ça, Carson! C'était un accident!

-Je sais! Mais j'aurai pu l'éviter!

-On ne sait jamais quand ce genre de truc peut arriver!

Carson, le regard fixé sur Evan à travers la baie vitrée, commençait à perdre espoir.

-Rodney! J'ai peur de le perdre!, lui confia t-il ses peurs, les larmes menaçant de couler.


	33. Chapitre 33

CHAPITRE 33

Rodney ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement abordé la question amour ensemble. En fait, pour tout ce qui touchait à l'amour, Rodney était plutôt mal-à-l'aise et maladroit en général. Pourtant, il avait réussis avec Jennifer. Et d'apprendre que le médecin aimait le major était tout nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami sous cet angle et il n'avait jamais eu d'ami gay.

-Vous ne le perdrez pas, Carson! Vous devez rester fort. Pour vous deux!

-Je crains de ne pas y arriver seul!

Un peu à contre-coeur, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Rodney ne trouva que ça pour réconforter son ami.

-Je serai là pour vous aider!

-Merci, Rodney!

Rodney sourit, un peu fier de sa décision, mais craignant de la regretter, il prit une gorgée de thé, qu'il trouva infecte, mais l'avala tout de même et reposa la tasse sur le bureau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour son meilleur ami?", se dit-il au plus profond de lui.

-Alors, depuis quand vous et le major vous…

-À peine quelques jours, Rodney!

-Ha! Et vous avez toujours été…

McKay ne finit pas sa phrase, sa voix dérailla, ne sachant quel mot employer.

-Non! Enfin, j'ai été attiré par bon nombre de femmes auparavant, mais ça s'est toujours résolu par un échec, et je ne me suis jamais posé la question à savoir pourquoi. Ce genre de chose arrivent souvent. Mais Evan est le premier homme pour qui je ressens toute cette panoplie d'émotions.

Rodney était un peu soulagé, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Carson avait eu un oeil sur lui par le passé. Il aurait sans doute fait une syncope. Pourtant, un silence gênant s'installa et il devint nerveux. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Sa jambe tremblait, pour signaler son mal-être.

-C'est tout nouveau pour moi, Rodney! Mais je me sens si bien dans cette relation. Quand je suis avec Evan… plus rien ne compte!

-Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez heureux!

-Oh mais, je le suis, plus que je ne l'aurai souhaité!

Rodney sourit à son ami, mais il sentait tout de même qu'il devait se retirer.

-Bon! Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux mais, je vais devoir y aller! J'ai des rapports à remettre.

-D'accord! Repassez quand vous voulez, Rodney!

-Comptez sur moi!

-Merci d'être passé! Ça m'a fait du bien de me confier à vous!

Ils se levèrent, quittèrent le bureau qui sentait le thé tiède, et Carson retourna au chevet du militaire blessé, alors que le scientifique retournait à son laboratoire, un peu ébranlé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais heureux que son ami ait trouvé âme à aimer.


	34. Chapitre 34

CHAPITRE 34

Carson émergea lentement de son sommeil. Son visage posé sur son bras s'était engourdit. Il s'était assoupit au chevet d'Evan, lui tenant toujours la main. Le militaire avait des mouvements oculaire, ce qui indiquait qu'il rêvait… ou qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Nul ne pouvait le savoir. Excepté le rêveur. Carson inspira profondément, et se leva pour se dégourdir. L'infirmerie était dans le calme plat, à l'exception du cardiographe et de Marie qui faisait tranquillement l'inventaire des médicaments. Les patients dormaient paisiblement. Avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, Carson déposa un baiser sur le front de celui qu'il aimait et sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon le plus près. Il faisait frisquet et le ciel était sombre. On ne pouvait apercevoir aucune étoile dans le ciel et les lunes se faisaient discrète derrière les draps de nuages. Ce n'était pas la meilleure nuit pour se promener à l'extérieur, mais Carson avait besoin de se replacer les idées et de reprendre courage. Il devait rester fort pour Evan. Il devait être fort pour l'aider à son réveil.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Carson aurait pu jurer que ça faisait bien plus longtemps. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble. Avant de former un couple, ils avaient été complices. Ils avaient assisté à quelques missions ensemble, certaines périlleuses, d'autre routinière. Ils avaient échangés des secrets, avaient parlé des heures de tout et de rien, partageant constamment la même table. Ils avaient explorés ensemble des corridors jusque là inexplorés, découvrant de nouveaux laboratoires des Anciens. Ils avaient pêché ensemble à maintes reprises, ayant rapporté de belles prises, faisant des jaloux.

Le froid commençait à lui donner des frissons. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. L'air frais emplis ses poumons et il se détendit. À chaque inspiration, ses idées se remirent en place, une par une. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il entra et alla se servir un café au mess. La journée n'allait pas tarder à commencer pour certains et à se terminer pour d'autres. Pour Carson, elle venait de commencer. En buvant son café, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour prendre une douche et se changer, et immédiatement, il reprit son poste de médecin, mettant fin au poste de nuit de Marie. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, c'était toujours le calme plat, excepté pour le bip constant et régulier qu'émettait le cardiographe du Major Lorne. Avant de commencer ses rapports, Carson prit quelques minutes pour veiller sur Evan. Il en profita pour graver tout les détails du visage de son amant dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux en amande, surmonté d'épais sourcils assortit à la couleur de ses cheveux. La courbe arrondit de son nez. Ses lèvres rosés, avec cette petite ligne verticale discrète au milieu de la lèvre inférieur. Une petite cicatrice sans doute laissé par un combat à mains nus. La courbe de son menton, de ses pommettes. Encore là, quelques marques discrètes. Les courbes de ses oreilles. Chacun de ses grains de beauté très pâle. Et puis, il pouvait même partiellement admirer ses dents, dont la bouche entre-ouverte accueillait le tube du respirateur artificiel. Il adorait la forme de ses dents bien arrondis. Elles avaient quelque chose de sexy, de mignon. Ce n'était que des dents, certes, mais c'était les dents d'Evan, et elles lui allaient si bien. Son sourire était une chose que Carson aimait énormément chez lui. Sans ces dents-là, son sourire ne serait pas le même. Il sourit, confiant qu'il reverrait ce sourire très bientôt, et qu'il le reverrait encore un milliard de fois. Il se leva et serra la main de son amoureux une dernière fois, avant de se remettre à la paperasse.


	35. Chapitre 35

CHAPITRE 35

Debout sur le balcon, l'homme peignait la cité d'Atlantis pour la centième fois depuis son arrivée dans cette galaxie. L'océan était calme, le ciel était bleu, sans aucun nuage. Le soleil brillait de tout ses rayons. Le pinceau ne faisait plus qu'un avec la toile. Il étalait la peinture uniformément sur la surface blanche. Une seule couleur. Rouge. Evan n'avait même pas le contrôle de son corps. Il y avait maintenant de la peinture rouge sur toute la toile. Il en avait même sur sa chemise, sur ses mains, sur son visage, sur le sol. Ce n'était plus de la peinture. C'était du sang. Il était maculé de sang. Il prit panique, il était confus. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer, mais la pièce était tout aussi rouge que lui. Il cru devenir fou et tomba à genoux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il finit par s'évanouir sur le sol glacé de ses quartiers.

Dans l'après-midi, Elizabeth, John et Rodney vinrent rendre visite à leur responsable de la sécurité. Les voyant arriver, Carson sortit de son bureau pour les rejoindre au pied du lit. Elizabeth prit la parole en premier.

-Du nouveau, Carson?

-Il est toujours stable, mais rien de nouveau.

John était déçu et inquiet, mais ne dit pas un mot pour l'instant. Rodney ne disait rien non plus, effrayé de dire quelque chose de travers et de trahir son ami.

-Je lui ai donné des stimulants, mais il est toujours dans un semi-coma. On doit maintenant attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Dès que vous avez du nouveau, faites le nous savoir!, finit Elizabeth et quitta l'infirmerie.

John n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. C'était un de ses meilleur homme et il n'accepterait pas de le perdre. Il s'approcha du Major et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-Allez, Lorne! Battez-vous! On a besoin de vous, ici!

Ce que le colonel venait de dire était tout à fait ce que Carson pensait en ce moment. John quitta la pièce à son tour et Rodney échangea un regard de compassion avec le médecin.

-Il n'aurait pas pu mieux dire!, chuchota Carson.

-Et vous, ça va? Vous tenez le coup?

-Ça va, Rodney!

-Vous avez dormis au moins?

-Je me suis assoupis à son chevet quelques heures.

-Si vous vous sentez fatigué, n'hésitez pas! Je resterai!

-C'est gentil, Rodney! Mais je veux être là quand il se réveillera!

-Vous en faites pas! Je vous préviendrai dès qu'il y aura du nouveau!

-Merci, Rodney!

-C'est fait pour ça, les amis!

Carson lui sourit et alla avertir le Dr Keller qu'il quittait l'infirmerie pour faire une sieste dans ses quartiers. Une fois à destination, il s'approcha du bocal dans lequel ses deux tortues co-habitaient et il les nourrit. Puis, il les observa. Il repensait à la journée de la veille, sous l'eau, observant la vie sous-marine. Ça avait été un moment si unique. Il s'en souviendrait toujours. Il s'étendit sur le lit et il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur d'Evan sur l'oreiller. Il la serra très fort et s'endormit la tête pleine de belles images d'amour.


	36. Chapitre 36

CHAPITRE 36

*** SCÈNE INÉDITE AJOUTÉE AU MONTAGE ***

_La nuit était tombée, la plupart des gens étaient dans leurs quartiers. Evan et Carson étaient confortablement allongés sous les couvertures de ce dernier, mais ils ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. La pluie martelait la cité, et le vent sifflait dans chaque recoin. C'était la pire tempête qu'ils aient connu jusqu'à maintenant._

_Evan était couché sur la flanc, Carson derrière lui caressait son épaule du bout de son nez et y déposait de tendres petits baisers, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou et de lui demander d'une voix douce et chaleureuse:_

_-Tu dors?_

_-Non! Je t'imagine. _

_Evan avait les yeux fermés et rêvassait, alors qu'il avait son homme sous la main._

_-Ne m'embellit pas trop, tu va être déçu en ouvrant les yeux!_

_-Mais non! C'est impossible d'embellir un dieu plus qu'il ne l'est déjà!_

_-Evan! Je suis loin d'être un dieu!_

_-Pour moi, tu es le plus beau des dieux… _

_Il se retourna et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Carson._

_-Ha ouais? Alors, je suis plus beau qu'Apollon?_

_-Oh mille fois plus!_

_Evan l'embrassa à nouveau, introduisant sa langue._

_-Hum! J'adore être un dieu!_

_-Mais attention! Tu n'a qu'un seul sujet, et c'est moi!_

_-Je n'aurai de faveur que de toi? Je ne veux plus être un dieu alors!, dit-il, le taquinant, ce qui lui mérita une pichenette sur le bras._

_-Je blaguais, mon amour! Tu es tout ce dont j'ai envie et ce dont j'ai besoin! Je ne laisserai personne t'arracher à moi!, promis Carson, le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant le plus langoureusement possible._

_Ce baiser était si doux, si plein d'amour et de tendresse, de sincérité et de promesses qu'Evan sentit son âme s'élever. Il se sentit si léger, presque comme une forme d'énergie pure. C'était la chose la plus puissante qu'il ait pu ressentir de toute sa vie. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ses sentiments étaient si fort, qu'ils l'emplissait de bonheur._

_-Oh, Carson!_

_-Evan?_

_Evan ne pu rien dire, sa gorge se nouait. Il serra Carson très fort contre lui et laissa les larmes se consumer. _

_-Pourquoi tu pleures, mon coeur?_

_Les larmes se firent plus abondante et Evan ne pu retenir quelques sanglots. Ce n'était pas des sanglots de douleurs ou de peur. C'était des sanglots de bonheur. Carson lui intima de lever la tête en soulevant son menton. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Evan et Carson fut quelque peu soulagé._

_-Je pleures de bonheur, mon amour! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Je ne croyais pas que l'amour pouvait être si beau!_

_Carson était décontenancé. _

_-Wow!_

_-Ce baiser que tu m'a donné, Carson!_

_-J'embrasse comme un dieu, alors?, le taquina t-il._

_-On aurait dit que tu y avais mit tout ton âme, tout ton être. C'était si… puissant! Je me suis sentit… si pure, si léger._

_Carson ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de discourt et il n'avait jamais rien vue de tel au cinéma._

_-Wow!, dit-il à nouveau, bouche-bée. Tu es sur que ça va? J'ai dû manquer quelque chose lors de ton dernier IRM., se moqua t-il à nouveau._

_-Idiot! Je vais très bien! Trop bien, même, c'en ait effrayant!_

_Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, séchant ses larmes._

_-Je sais! L'amour peut être si beau, qu'on en a peur. On se demande si c'est vrai, si on ne rêve pas. Si c'est vraiment nous. Est-ce que je te rassure si je te dis qu'on ne rêve pas?, lui expliqua Carson._

_-Comment savoir si on ne rêve pas?_

_Carson réfléchit longuement, cherchant la réponse à cette question piège, le sommeil les rattrapant enfin._

_-On ne le sait qu'une fois qu'on s'est réveillé!, marmonna le médecin après un moment._

_Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercé par le rythme de leur respiration, oubliant la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur._

Carson émergea lentement de son sommeil.

-Bon matin, mon amour!

Evan était là, juste derrière lui, serrant le médecin dans ses bras, embrassant son cou et son épaule.

-Bon matin! Est-ce que je rêve encore?

-Possible! De quoi rêvais-tu?

-De toi.

-Alors, tu rêve surement encore!

Puis, pouf. Evan s'était évaporé comme un nuage de poussière chassé par le vent.

Carson se réveilla en sursaut, perturbé. Il venait de faire un rêve dans un rêve. C'était vraiment une sensation bizarre. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait dormit cinq heures d'affilés. Il alla à la salle de bain et se rafraichit le visage. Puis, il repartit immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Rodney était toujours là, assis sur la chaise à côté d'Evan et lui faisait la causette. En fait, il parlait tout seul, avec sa tablette électronique dans la main, expliquant multitude de trucs scientifique que ni Carson, ni Evan ne pourraient sans doute jamais comprendre.

-Rodney! Vous êtes toujours là!

-Bah ouais! Je vous l'avais bien dis!

-Merci, c'est vraiment généreux de votre part.

Trop imbu de lui-même pour répondre "Ça fait plaisir", Rodney répondit.

-Toujours rien de nouveau!

-Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, je vais prendre la relève!

-D'accord!

Rodney se leva rapidement et avec un regard en arrière, salua Carson de la main et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie. Rodney n'aimait pas trop cet endroit, mais avec le temps, il avait apprit à s'y faire, son meilleur ami y travaillant, sa petite amie aussi. Mais d'y avoir passé cinq heures là, alors qu'il n'était même pas souffrant, ça l'avait rendu un peu angoissé. Il avait donc trouvé un seul moyen de se sentir moins oppressé. Parler. Rodney croyait que si l'on parlait à quelqu'un dans le coma, il pouvait nous entendre. Ainsi, s'il essayait de lui expliquer des théories scientifique, les plus basique cela dit, Evan apprendrait peut-être dans son "sommeil".

Carson s'approcha d'Evan et lu ses constantes sur le cardiographe. Rien n'avait changé. Et l'activité de son cerveau était toujours aussi élevée. Il rêvait toujours, se battant contre ses démons. Carson pria pour qu'il trouve le moyen de revenir vers lui, de sortir de son état comateux.

-Evan! Je t'en pris! Suis ma voix. Reviens vers moi! J'ai tant besoin de toi. Je t'aime, Evan! Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et il l'observa à nouveau, imprimant encore une fois tout les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire.

Après quelques minutes, il alla s'occuper des autres patients, quelques infirmières aillant prit leur pause-repas. Comme il finissait son tour de garde, Ronon vint voir Evan. Carson s'approcha du grand gaillard.

-S'lu, doc!

-Bonsoir, Ronon!

-Ça va pas fort?

-Moi, ça va! Malheureusement, on ne sait toujours pas quand le Major se réveillera.

Ronon s'assit sur la chaise prévus aux visiteurs et regarda le militaire.

-Pendant que vous êtes là, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger!, dit Carson.

-Doc!

-Oui, mon garçon?

-Vous savez, Lorne est l'une des seule personne en dehors de mon équipe avec qui je peux parler ou m'entrainer. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi et il a tout un sens de l'humour.

-Aye! Je sais!

-Il me doit toujours un combat à la loyal!

-Et il vous le rendra, soyez-en sur!

-Je sais!

Carson sourit au grand bonhomme et s'en alla au mess où il pu manger, sans que son estomac ne soit noué. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis 24 heures. Il avait seulement bu un café et du thé. Et ça lui fit du bien d'avoir quelque chose de solide à avaler. Il reprenait confiance de plus en plus, grâce à ses amis. Il avait confiance en Evan. Il savait qu'il sortirait tôt ou tard de son état comateux. Il devait seulement lui laisser du temps. Il devait gagner cette bataille qui faisait rage en lui. Et Carson serait là pour l'aider.


	37. Chapitre 37

CHAPITRE 37

De retour dans son antre, Carson se remit au travail, Ronon ayant quitté son poste de guetteur dès l'arrivé du médecin en chef. Il jetait un coup d'oeil de temps à autre sur le moniteur de son amant, espérant que son état s'améliore. Il continuait de prier, tout en s'occupant de ses dossiers et de ses autres patients. Il commençait à se faire tard. Les malades et les blessés dormaient maintenant à poings fermés et Carson, seul, debout au milieu de l'infirmerie les regardaient. Ils avaient l'air tous si seul. Au milieu de ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, Carson se sentait lui aussi seul et vide. Il se souvint qu'Evan devait être très seul dans sa tête. Il s'avança vers lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et le visage près du sien, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Evan! Combat ce mal qu'il y a au plus profond de toi! Tu dois te débarrasser de ces souvenirs. Bats-toi contre eux. Ils t'ont brisé. C'est à ton tour de les briser pour que tu ne soit plus sous leur emprise. Je suis là pour te soutenir. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là! Je serai ta sortie de secours, en cas de besoin. Reste fort et bats-toi, mon amour!

Les mouvements oculaire du militaire étaient toujours aussi rapide que la veille. C'était bon signe.

Evan courait dans un corridor. Il était pied nu. Dans sa main, il tenait un 9mm. Il fuyait. Un homme? Une bête? Nul ne le savait. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour se mettre à l'abris. Il enfonça une porte et se réfugia derrière un mur, attendant la suite des choses. Il entendait son coeur battre contre la parois interne de sa poitrine et il ne pouvait contrôler sa respiration. Il avait les pieds gelés, mais il transpirait tout de même. Il avait peur. Une peur qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Ou plutôt des bruits sec qui claquait sur le carrelage. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte. Il le vit. Il faisait son entré. Il restait sur ses gardes, analysant la situation. Il était d'une laideur indescriptible. Ce monstre, ou ce démon, peu importe comment on les nommait émit un cri perçant qui lui défonça les tympans. D'instinct, il couvrit ses oreilles, mais le mal était déjà fait. Du sang se mit à couler de ses oreilles. Voulant en finir une bonne fois pour toute, d'un geste rapide et précis, il fit face au monstre et lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux. L'être immonde s'écrasa au sol, dans un bruit sourd.


	38. Chapitre 38

CHAPITRE 38

Carson alla dans son bureau, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il feuilleta le dossier d'Evan pour la troisième fois depuis son accident, et relu tout les rapports, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit... jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par une voix familière.

-Carson?

L'intéressé leva la tête. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. C'était impossible.

-Evan? Mais…

-Carson! Je saigne!

Carson n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Evan était debout devant lui et du sang coulait sur le plancher. Evan avait enlevé son bandage ensanglanté, qu'il tenait encore dans sa main et sa plaie s'était rouverte.

-Fait quelque chose, Carson! Je t'en supplie!

Evan s'évanouit et s'échoua sur le sol.

Carson se leva de sa chaise, mais son amant n'était plus là. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la baie vitrée et le militaire était toujours allongé dans son lit, il n'avait pas bougé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?, s'interrogea t-il.

Carson s'était assoupit sur son bureau et avait encore fait un rêve bizarre. Et il s'était réveillé si précipitamment, qu'il croyait encore être dans son rêve.

Il s'approcha d'Evan et regarda ses constantes. Toujours bonne. Il examina ses pupilles à l'aide de sa petite lumière de poche. Elles ne répondaient toujours pas.

-Allez, Evan! Continue de te battre!

Carson déposa sa main sur le torse de son amant, afin de sentir son coeur battre contre sa paume. Il avait besoin de le sentir vivant. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'assit à nouveau à son chevet, attendant… Un signe.

*0*0*

_Evan cherchait une issue à ce vaisseau wraith. Il était seul, munie de son P-90, son 9mm, un couteau caché dans sa botte et d'un seul pain de C-4. Des gardes wraiths le poursuivait, afin de lui faire la peau. Mais Evan ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il allait liquider tout le vaisseau-ruche s'il le fallait, il allait se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il ne lâcherait pas prise._

*0*0*

Carson regarda sa montre. Il serait bientôt l'heure où la cité commencerait à se réveiller. À l'exception de son amour. Cela faisait plus de 36 heures qu'il était dans cet état. Carson observait toujours ce doux visage de pêche, pourtant inanimé et sans expression. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il bouge un doigt ou qu'il marmonne quelque chose. Mais toujours aucun signe.

*0*0*

_Plusieurs wraiths avaient été vaincus, mais les plus coriaces étaient encore debout et donnait du fil à retorde au militaire expérimenté. Un rayon paralysant siffla à son oreille. Il se pencha sous une console et chercha une recharge pour son P-90 dans ses poches. Il ne lui en restait aucune. Il utilisa son 9mm. Il ne devait pas rater ses tirs. Il mit tout ses sens en éveille, afin de mieux prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Prendre conscience de la présence des êtes immonde qui lui voulait du mal. Selon les tirs qui passait tout près de lui, il pu en localiser deux précisément. Lorsque les tirs vers lui se firent moins menaçant, il se mit à genoux et tira les deux wraiths, un après l'autre, avec une telle rapidité, qu'il en fut lui-même surpris. Il se remit à couvert et attendit que les autres wraiths se manifeste. Il tenta à nouveau, mais en rata un. Il dû s'y reprendre deux fois pour le tuer. Il ne lui restait que deux balles, son pain de C-4 et en dernier recours, le corps à corps avec son couteau. Il couru vers un autre corridor et tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de quatre hybrides._

*0*0*


	39. Chapitre 39

CHAPITRE 39

Après avoir fait sa méditation à l'aube, Teyla fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie et vint saluer Carson, toujours au chevet du militaire.

-Bonjour Carson!

Carson se leva pour accueillir l'Athosienne.

-Teyla! Quel plaisir de vous voir!

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers Evan.

-Comment va-t-il?

-J'ai bon espoir qu'il se réveille. Je vais faire une autre I.R.M tout à l'heure pour voir la progression de son traumatisme.

-Mon peuple a pour coutume de réciter une prière dans ce genre de cas. Puis-je?

-Toute aide nous sera bienfaisante, Teyla!

Teyla s'approcha d'Evan et posa une main sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux puis récita la prière dans un ancien dialecte Athosien.

*0*0*

_Il se battait maintenant au corps-à-corps avec deux hybrides à la fois. Un coup de couteau bien placé trancha la gorge d'un hybride blond et il envoya valser le deuxième d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Deux autres hybrides prirent aussitôt leur place, mais il eut plus de difficultés avec eux. Le premier lui asséna un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Evan bascula en arrière, et tomba au sol. Il fit un croche-pied à celui qui l'avait frappé et il se cogna violemment la tête sur le sol du vaisseau. Le militaire se releva et rapidement enfonça son couteau dans la poitrine du quatrième hybride, touchant directement son coeur. L'hybride qu'il avait envoyé valser quelques secondes plus tôt revint à la charge. Il était plus grand que les autres et plus costaud. Evan prit une grande inspiration et analysa l'humain-wraith. Ils se toisèrent un moment avant de foncer vers l'adversaire. Le gringalet donna un coup de poing sur l'oreille du Major, qui perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long. Une douleur aiguë lui traversa tout le corps et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était prit au piège. Son ennemi prit place au dessus de lui et se mit à genoux pour l'étrangler de ses mains froide. Evan avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer et ses mains entourant les poignets de l'homme-wraith n'avaient aucune force. Il était condamné. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait._

*0*0*

Après le départ de Teyla, Carson resta encore un peu au chevet de son âme-soeur. Avant de commencer son service, Jennifer Keller vint aux nouvelles.

-Bonjour Carson!

-Jennifer!, la salua-t-il lorsqu'elle vint poser sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il avait l'air si découragé et fatigué.

-Du nouveau?

-Toujours rien!, soupira t-il.

-Ne désespérez pas, Carson! Il va se réveiller, j'en suis sure! L'activité de son cerveau est extraordinairement élevée pour quelqu'un dans un semi-coma, je n'ai jamais rien vue de tel!

-Oh je ne désespère pas, Jennifer! Je sais qu'il se réveillera. J'ai seulement peur de ce qui arrivera ensuite!

-On ne le sera qu'une fois qu'il sera réveillé!

Carson resta stupéfait par cette phrase qu'elle venait de dire. Ça lui rappelait étrangement ce rêve qu'il avait fait la veille. Jennifer le salua et partit s'occuper de ses patients.

Carson espérait presque qu'Evan se réveille comme par magie, après la prière que Teyla avait fait. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça et il le savait très bien. Puis, il l'encouragea à continuer de se battre.

*0*0*

_Dans la tête du militaire résonna ces phrases encourageante, dictées par une voix qui lui était familière, réconfortante et apaisante. _

_"Je suis avec toi, Evan. Je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout. Je ne te quitterai pas. Si tu sens que tout t'échappe, que tout s'écroule autour de toi, je serai là pour te rattraper. Tu n'es pas seul, Evan. Je suis là"_

_Reconnaissant la voix de Carson, il reprit sur lui-même. La douleur s'était dissipée et ses membres retrouvèrent leur force. Il réussis à se défaire de l'emprise de l'hybride, le fit basculer sur le côté et il lui asséna un coup de poing sur le nez. Il se releva et couru vers la salle du trône de la Reine Wraith. Il voulait en finir, une bonne fois pour toute._

*0*0*


	40. Chapitre 40

CHAPITRE 40

_Lorne était debout, face à la Reine, armé de tout son courage et de son couteau. Il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas aussi facile avec elle qu'avec les hybrides ou les gardes. Elle aurait un avantage sur lui. Son pouvoir psychologique, cette force qu'elle imposait pour faire plier n'importe qui devant elle, mais il prenait une chance. Il se devait de rester fort, de bloquer ses pensées et de focaliser sur son but. Mais ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête et ils devenaient de moins en moins audible._

_"Je suis avec toi, Evan… jusqu'au bout… quitterai pas… tout t'échappe…s'écroule… je serai là... Je suis là"_

_La Reine n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et fixait Evan, attendant le moindre geste ou le moindre mot de sa part._

_-Il ne reste plus que vous et moi sur ce vaisseau!_

_Comme seule réponse, elle émit un grognement aiguë, mais elle ne lui fit même pas peur, il ne cligna même pas des yeux. Le couteau à la main, il serrait fortement la poignée, prêt à tout moment à lui enfoncer la lame dans le crâne._

*0*0*

Carson tenait la main de son amant dans la sienne et caressait son épaule. Il continuait de lui parler, de l'encourager, de lui susurrer des promesses d'amour.

-L'avenir nous ouvre tout grand ses bras et je veux vivre cet avenir avec toi, Evan! Sans toi, je serai perdu! Ton amour m'a changé d'une façon que je ne pourrai expliquer. J'ai besoin de toi. Pour toi, je donnerai tout. Reviens-moi, mon amour!

*0*0*

_La Reine commençait son petit jeu de puissance psychique sur le militaire, mais il restait debout, combattait de toute ses forces pour ne pas céder. Il continuait à la fixer dans les yeux, la défiant, essayant même de la repousser à l'aide d'un mur imagé dans son esprit. Après un certain temps à combattre mentalement, ce mur commençait à s'effriter et les genoux du militaire flanchèrent une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre leur force. _

_-Ha! Vous allez céder tôt ou tard!, dit-elle._

_-JAMAIS!_

_Dans la tête du Major, la voix du médecin résonna à nouveau. Mais il eu de la difficulté à comprendre._

_"Vivre… avenir avec toi… Sans toi… perdu! Ton amour… changé… besoin de toi… donnerai tout. Reviens… mon amour!"_

_Puis, il comprit. Pour vaincre la Reine Wraith, il devait user d'une arme secrète dont cet espèce ne semblait pas connaître ou comprendre._

_"Ton amour m'a changé d'une façon que je ne pourrai expliquer."_

_Il renforça son mur de brique à l'aide d'un voile d'amour puissant et pur. La Reine sembla quelque peu décontenancé par cette ruse. Elle n'avait jamais vue humain capable d'user d'un tel pouvoir contre elle. Il amplifia la portée de son voile et la Reine ne pu le combattre. Le lien se brisa et vite comme la lumière, il enfonça la lame de son couteau dans la jugulaire gauche de la wraith femelle. Il regarda son ennemi dans les yeux, et cette lueur qu'il y voyait devenait fade. La vie quittait le corps de cet être immonde et il extirpa la lame de son cou, la laissant s'échoir sur le sol froid de son propre vaisseau-ruche. Il sortit le pain de C-4 qu'il avait caché dans une poche avant de son veston et couru vers la salle des "moteurs". Il installa l'explosif sur ce qui semblait être le coeur du vaisseau et il l'activa. Il sortit de là à l'aide de son Jumper et il appuya sur la détente une fois à bonne distance du vaisseau. Il le regarda exploser et se sentit soulagé. Il avait un gros poids en moins sur les épaules. Il rentra à la maison. Atlantis._


	41. Chapitre 41

**À partir d'ici, je ne posterai qu'un chapitre ou deux par semaine. Autant pour vous faire patienter que pour me laisser le temps d'écrire les prochains chapitres!**

CHAPITRE 41

Evan composa les coordonnées d'Atlantis sur le tableau de commandes du Jumper et le vortex de la Porte spatiale s'activa quelques secondes plus tard. Il ralentit sa vitesse et entra dans l'horizon des événements. Ce qu'il vit n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il voyait lors du passage habituel. Il vit des étoiles brillantes qui filaient à tout allure à travers un océan plus azur que jamais. C'était magique et si irréel. Les étoiles brillaient de plus en plus fort et il dû fermer ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouit. En ouvrant les yeux de l'autre côté du vortex, il faisait noir. Il n'y voyait rien. Il avait mal à la tête. Bizarrement, il n'était plus assis dans le Jumper, mais semblait couché dans un lit. Il essaya de bouger les doigts, il y arriva avec difficulté.

Carson, qui lui tenait toujours la main, sentit un mouvement dans sa paume. Excité à l'idée que son amant ne soit en train de se réveiller, il regarda son visage. Les mouvements oculaires avaient laissé place à des clignements de paupières.

-Evan! Dieu merci, tu te réveille enfin!

Il serra la main du militaire encore plus fort dans la sienne, ne pouvant contenir sa joie.

Evan ouvrit les yeux après quelques battements de cils, mais sa vision était très floue. En fait, elle était complètement nulle.

Evan essaya de parler, mais le tube respiratoire le lui en empêchait. Carson le lui enleva avec précaution. Le militaire avait la bouche pâteuse et avait du mal à articuler.

-Ca… Carson?

-Je suis là, Evan!

-Qu.. qu'est-ce… qui s'est passé?, demanda-t-il, confus.

-Tu as fait une chute dans la salle de bain et tu t'es cogné la tête. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux jours.

Evan entendait la voix de son amoureux, mais ne distinguait pas sa silhouette. Il avait beau tourner la tête dans sa direction et forcer ses yeux, il ne voyait toujours pas. Il cligna des yeux encore et encore, mais sa vision ne semblait pas vouloir se replacer.

-Ca… Carson?, demanda le militaire, un peu effrayé.

-Ça va, Evan?, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet qu'il ne souffre d'une quelconque séquelle laissée par le traumatisme crânien.

-Non! Je... ne vois rien!

*0*0*

Une infirmière vint l'aider à lui donner de l'eau à la paille et Carson vérifia ses yeux à l'aide de sa lumière de poche. Evan décelait la lumière, mais il ne voyait rien de concret. Carson demanda à ce qu'on lui fasses d'autres examens médicaux et fit ensuite venir Elizabeth à l'infirmerie pour la mettre au courant de son réveil et des dernières nouvelles concernant sa santé.

-Elizabeth?

-Oui, Carson?

-On a du nouveau à l'infirmerie!

-Entendu! J'arrive dans quelques minutes!

Dès qu'elle mit le pied dans l'infirmerie, Carson se précipita vers elle, les résultats d'examen venaient de lui être remit. Il les parcourut rapidement.

-Le Major Lorne vient de se réveiller. Ses signes vitaux sont excellent. Je croyais que son traumatisme crânien lui aurait fait subir une amnésie partielle, mais…

Carson avait de la difficulté à dire la suite des résultats. Heureusement qu'Evan se souvenait de tout. Ça lui aurait fait de la peine qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui, et encore moins de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Mais?, s'impatienta Elizabeth.

-Il… souffre de cécité.

Il préférait qu'il soit aveugle quelques temps plutôt que d'être amnésique et de devoir tout recommencer.

-Sa chute a occasionné une petite lésion du lobe occipital, à la limite du lobe pariétal. Mais ce n'est que temporaire, il recouvrira entièrement la vue. Je vous promets qu'il sera vite mit sur pieds! Et je veillerai personnellement à son rétablissement.

-Je suis soulagée, Carson!

-Et moi donc!

Ils s'approchèrent du lit d'Evan.

-Major! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez enfin réveillé! Bon retour parmi nous!

-Merci, Dr Weir!

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas!

-Je n'y manquerai pas!

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer!

-Je crois que j'ai assez dormis comme ça, vous trouvez pas?

Carson s'interposa.

-Ha major! Vous allez devoir écouter ce que je vous dirai!

Il fit une grimace amicale à l'attention de Carson et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Carson et Elizabeth s'éloignèrent un peu. Ça lui faisait bizarre que le Major ne la regarde pas lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Merci, Carson, de l'avoir ramené parmi nous!

-C'est mon boulot, Elizabeth!

Il lui sourit et retourna auprès de son amant secret, alors qu'Elizabeth retourna à ses dossiers et ses réunions. Elle aviserait le Colonel Sheppard dès son arrivée de mission.

*0*0*

-Carson! Dis-moi que je ne serai pas aveugle toute ma vie!

-Grand Dieu, non! Ce n'est que passager!, le rassura-t-il, déposant son dossier au pied du lit.

Evan expira profondément. Il était soulagé d'entendre cela. Pourtant, il se sentait mal de ne rien voir. Lui qui était habitué de voir tout dans les moindres détails: les teintes de couleurs, les formes, les lumières, les ombres. Lui qui aimait peinturer et capturer les moments précieux sur toile ou sur papier. Lui qui aimait voir le visage des gens lorsqu'ils lui parlait, pour déceler toutes leurs émotions. Il ne pourra pas jouir de ce bonheur pour un temps. ll allait devoir utiliser ses autres sens pour parvenir à s'orienter, à "voir" le monde avec son ouïe, son toucher, son odorat et même son sens du goûter.

-Je peux avoir quelque chose à manger? Je suis affamé!

-Oui, j'envoie quelqu'un te chercher un plateau! Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Carson se dirigea vers Marie et lui demanda d'aller chercher un plateau-repas pour le Major Lorne. Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et Carson alla voir une autre patiente pendant ce temps. Ce n'était pas le genre de Carson de faire du favoritisme, mais la cécité du Major allait l'obliger à s'occuper beaucoup plus de lui que des autres patients, qu'il devra laisser aux infirmières et aux autres médecins. Il prenait le cas du Major en priorité. Lorsque Marie revint, il la remercie grandement, prit le plateau et alla le déposa sur la table d'appoint du militaire.

-Alors, y a quoi dans ce plateau?, demanda le patient, ayant reconnu le bruit des semelles des chaussures de Carson.

-Purée de légumes, fit Carson, dégoûté par ce mélange qu'il voyait.

-Chouette!, dit-il, sarcastique.

-Tu as passé deux jours dans un semi-coma, tu dois y aller doucement.

-Y a quoi d'autre?

-Gelée à saveur de cerises et jus de pomme.

-Bon! Plus vite j'avalerai cette purée, plus vite j'arriverai au dessert!, dit-il, en se redressant sur le lit.

Carson prit le bol de purée dans sa main et dans l'autre la cuillère.

-Tu veux que je...?

-Pitié, Carson! Je peux encore manger seul! Donne!, dit-il, tendant ses mains vers la voix du médecin.

Carson déposa le bol et la cuillère dans les mains de son ami de coeur et l'observa. Evan approcha le bol de son visage, y plongea la cuillère et la porta à sa bouche. Il avala la purée, qui n'avait pas trop bon goût et souris.

-Tu vois!

-Oui, tu te débrouille très bien!

Evan prit une autre bouchée, et une autre. Après quelques bouchées, un goutte tomba sur le haut de son pyjamas d'hôpital.

-Attends! Tu en a renversé!

Carson l'essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir et Evan se laissa faire, profitant de ce bref contact.

-Carson! Ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir les yeux ouvert, mais de ne pas te voir.

-Ce n'est que temporaire, Evan!

-Je sais, mais… Ce contact visuel me manque terriblement et j'ai tant besoin de voir ton visage.

Carson était touché par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se leva et tira le rideau autour du lit du militaire. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit les mains d'Evan dans les siennes et les approcha de son visage.

-Regarde-moi avec tes mains, Evan!

Le militaire s'exécuta et apprit à distinguer les traits du médecin à l'aide de ses mains. Du bout des doigts, il caressa le visage de son amant, et chaque centimètres qu'il touchait se dessinait dans son esprit. Puis, il caressa ses paupières, ses oreilles, son nez et ses lèvres. Et ne pouvant se retenir, il lui chuchota.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de toucher tes lèvres avec les miennes?

Carson, bien heureux qu'il lui demande, s'exécuta. Il attendait ce moment depuis son réveil. Les mains d'Evan toujours sur les joues du médecin l'attirèrent à lui et il sentit l'espace entre leur visage diminuer. Il sentit le souffle de Carson caresser son visage, puis, leur lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Un baiser doux, long et appliqué. Carson détacha ses lèvres à contre-coeur.

-Hum, dit Evan en s'humectant les lèvres. C'est plus que ce que je ne demandais!

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, Evan!, se confia le médecin, son front appuyé contre celui du militaire.

Evan, le regard fixé instinctivement dans celui du médecin, même s'il ne le voyait pas, lui rappela cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait l'un l'autre.

-Tu ne me perdra jamais, Carson!


	42. Chapitre 42

**Merci à Léna, ma fidèle lectrice. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois si motivée à la lire! Tu devra être patiente, car j'en suis au chapitre 60, mais l'écriture ne vient pas... Je pense trop au futur de la fic, plutôt que le moment présent, c'est embêtant!**

**Merci à Vive Les Unas. J'admire vraiment le talent que tu avais (et que tu as sans doute encore, mais que tu n'exploites plus, si j'ai bien compris!) à écrire de si belles fics. Merci d'être passé et d'avoir laissé ton commentaire, ça m'a vraiment touchée.**

**Merci Tine d'avoir lu 31 Chapitres d'affilés. J'espère que tu passe de temps en temps pour lire la suite!**

**Thank's Sandy! :D J'espère que tu repassera et que tu laissera d'autres comms.**

-0-0-

**CHAPITRE 42**

Le Major Lorne eut droit à quelques visites. Les hommes de son équipe étaient venu le voir plus tôt dans l'après-midi et ils avaient été soulagé d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles de sa part. Puis, il avait fait une sieste. Avoir les yeux ouvert sans rien voir, ça forçait sa vue et ça le fatiguait. Quand il se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, l'équipe de Sheppard venait de terminer leur visite médicale post-mission et se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Hé! Major! Comment ça va?, entama John de sa voix joyeuse.

-Je vais mieux, merci mon colonel!

-Alors, quand est-ce que vous sortez de ce lit?, demanda le grand Satédien, impatient de faire ce petit combat avec lui. Il se disait que les yeux fermés, ce serait encore plus marrant.

-Seulement quand Carson me l'autorisera. Et vous en faites pas Ronon, je n'ai pas oublié!

-Vous avez intérêt!

-Oublié quoi?, questionna le scientifique trop curieux.

Ronon lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "C'est pas de vos oignons!" et le scientifique reporta son regard sur le militaire, silencieux. Il avait été là avec Carson pour le sortir de la baignoire, il avait été traumatisé par la vue de tout ce sang et son meilleur ami s'était confié à lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. En fait, il réfléchissait à quoi lui dire, ne voulant surtout rien dire qui pourrait laisser croire qu'il savait. Ou dire quelque chose de travers.

-Alors, comment va votre tête?, lui demanda t-il tout simplement.

-Oh, ça m'élance quelques fois, mais Carson dit que la plaie va vite se refermer.

-Bien… Bien!

Rodney commençait à être mal à l'aise et sa main tremblait.

-Je… je vais retourner dans mon labo, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attends!

-Merci d'être passé me voir, Rodney!

Le scientifique fut dérouté.

-Euh… de rien, major!

Lorsque McKay fut hors de vue, Teyla s'adressa au Major pour qui elle avait récité une prière plus tôt ce matin-là.

-Alors, est-ce que vous commencez à vous habituer à votre cécité?, demanda Teyla de sa petite voix.

-Oui, mais heureusement, ce n'est que temporaire! J'aurai été extrêmement déçu que ma carrière de militaire se termine ainsi.

-Je vous comprends, Major!, approuva le colonel.

Carson arriva à cet instant.

-Prêt pour vous dégourdir les jambes, Major?

-Ha, doc! Ça, c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd!

Carson sourit, voyant qu'il n'avait pas perdu son humour.

-Bon, on va vous laisser reprendre du poil de la bête!, annonça le colonel, se moquant en même temps de sa pousse de barbe de deux jours, qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Teyla, Ronon et John sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant le médecin s'occuper de son patient.

Evan tira les couvertures sur le côté et sortit ses jambes. Elles étaient un peu engourdit. Il glissa les jambes hors du lit et les bascula d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas, pour faire circuler le sang. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il se laissa glisser hors du lit et sentit le contact froid du sol sous ses pieds. Il se tint au bord du lit pour se redresser complètement. Carson prit son bras par précaution.

-On va se diriger vers la sortie, si tu veux bien!

-Où tu ira, j'irai!, murmura-t-il.

Carson sourit, sachant qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

-Parfait, allons-y!

Un pied devant l'autre, aidé par Carson qui le guidait en lui tenant l'avant-bras, Evan faisait ses premiers pas à l'aveuglette. Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, profitant de l'instant présent, de ce doux contact, de cette proximité puis, en tournant le coin d'un corridor, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rodney McKay. Il se rendait dans la salle des commandes tout en tapotant sur sa tablette portative, sans regarder où il allait.

-Rodney?, s'exclama le médecin.

Le scientifique ne leva même pas son regard vers eux et les ignora presque.

-Désolé, je ne fais que passer!

Et déjà, il était en route vers le télé-porteur. Evan avait décelé dans le timbre de voix du scientifique le même mal-être que plus tôt lors de sa visite à l'infirmerie. Il ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à son amant.

-Il est vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui!

-Tu veux dire, plus que d'ordinaire?

-Eh bien, il est partit très vite de l'infirmerie il y a à peine un moment, il n'était pas très bavard et avait l'air… nerveux. Et là, il nous a carrément ignoré, non?

-Oh! Je vois!

-Quoi?

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, Evan!

-0-0-

**Allez, laissez-moi une review, ça m'encouragera peut-être à écrire plus vite les prochains chapitres! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, quelles sont vos impressions! Dites-moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas. N'hésitez-pas à poser des questions et je vous répondrez avant chaque chapitre! Allez, cliquez!**


	43. Chapitre 43

CHAPITRE 43

Carson conduisit Evan dans ses propres quartiers, qui étaient près de l'infirmerie. Il passa sa main devant le détecteur qui s'ouvrit automatiquement et ils allèrent s'assoir sur le lit du médecin, refermant la porte derrière eux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Carson?

Evan ne pouvait voir les expressions sur le visage de son amoureux, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il était nerveux et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Quand je t'ai trouvé dans la baignoire, Rodney était avec moi. Il m'a aidé à te sortir de là. Il est resté un peu traumatisé par tout ce sang. Et puis…

Carson prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-Il sait que nous sommes ensemble!

-QUOI?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire.

-Mais c'est McKay, nom de dieu!

-Oui, mais c'est un bon ami à moi! J'ai confiance en lui!

Evan soupira. Si Carson avait confiance en Rodney, alors il devait lui faire confiance aussi.

-Bon, si tu le dis! Mais si jamais il ouvre sa grande… bouche, il aura affaire à moi!

-Du calme, Evan! Nous ne pourrons vivre dans le secret éternellement. Tôt ou tard, ils devront savoir.

Evan n'avait même pas pensé à ce qui arriverait si les autorités militaire et les dirigeants du projet Atlantis venaient à entendre parler de leur relation. Il déglutit difficilement.

-S'ils doivent savoir, ce sera de notre bouche!, dit-il, pas convaincue du tout que d'annoncer la "nouvelle" soit une si bonne idée, vue les sanctions pour une relation "déclarée" du même sexe dans l'armée. Même si Carson n'était pas militaire, cela faisait d'Evan un militaire gay et il pouvait se faire renvoyer. Même si Evan était très à cheval sur les protocoles et les règles, il se réconforta en pensant qu'il était dans une autre galaxie et que cette "loi" stupide pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours été très discret sur ses relations, que ça ait été avec des militaires ou des civils, il gardait cela pour lui et essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient dans une autre Galaxie, à mettre leur vie en péril tout les jours pour protéger les habitants de la Terre, en plus de veiller à leur propre sécurité. N'auraient-ils pas droit au bonheur comme tout le monde?

Carson sourit à Evan, même si celui-ci ne pouvait le voir. Il était fier de ce qu'il venait de dire. Valait mieux que le monde saches de leur bouche, plutôt que de l'apprendre d'un autre, ou de l'apprendre en les surprenant sur le fait. Mais restait tout de même le fait que c'était tout nouveau pour Carson, et il n'était pas encore prêt à le crier sur les toits, même s'il se sentait si bien dans cette relation. Il avait peur du regard des autres sur lui. Il était si important dans cet expédition, les gens l'aimaient. Et s'ils le détestaient tous, s'ils le fuyaient du jour au lendemain? Carson se sentait mal juste d'y penser. Il chercha du réconfort auprès de son amant, et voulu vivre le moment présent, avant qu'il ne leur glisse entre les mains.

-Pour le moment, je veux seulement sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes!, lui annonça Carson.

Et Evan ne demandait pas mieux. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du médecin et monta jusqu'à ses épaules. Il caressa ce cou qui s'offrait à lui, humant ses subtils effluves et y déposa des baisers enflammés. Il caressa ensuite sa nuque de ses mains délicates et sa bouche trouva facilement son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres tant aimés du militaire. Il embrassa son amant avec fougue, introduisant sa langue, exprimant un désir refoulé. Carson passa ses mains dans le bas du dos du militaire et l'attira vers lui, en demandant d'avantage. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le dos, emportant Evan dans sa chute. Evan glissa sur son flanc, afin d'être aux côtés du médecin et passa son bras sur le torse de son amant. Il posa confortablement sa tête sur sa poitrine. Le pêcheur serra le peintre dans ses bras. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de bonheur.

-Je suis si bien dans tes bras Carson! Je pourrai rester ainsi éternellement!

-Mais tu y restera éternellement!

Evan sourit à la remarque de son amoureux, qui était si mignon. Il écouta son coeur battre et ça le réconfortait. Il se laissa bercer par son rythme et leur respiration s'accorda à l'unisson. Evan dessina de son index des petits cercles sur la poitrine de Carson. Il se sentait si bien qu'il aurait pu mourir dans ses bras. Son coeur était si léger et plus rien ne comptait autour de lui que cet instant précis. Evan décida d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui avec de simple mots.

-Je t'aime, Carson! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi! Je veux vieillir avec toi. Et je veux mourir à tes côtés.

Carson était ému. On ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots et Evan était vraiment sincère.

-Evan! C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on m'ait jamais faites!

La voix de Carson commençait à s'enrouer, gagné par l'émotion.

-Je veux aussi passer ma vie avec toi, parce que tu m'apporte tant de bonheur, d'amour, de tendresse. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Evan s'appuya sur son coude, et malgré qu'il ne voyait pas le visage aux yeux larmoyant de bonheur de son compagnon, il l'avait imaginé, avertit par le changement dans sa voix. Doucement avec ses doigts, il caressa le visage du médecin et vint déposer un baiser emplis d'amour sur ses lèvres. Carson se mit aussitôt sur son flanc et se colla à son amant, posant sa main sur ses fesses. Evan mit sa main sous le chandail bleu du médecin et voulait le lui enlever. Carson comprit, fit rouler Evan sur le dos et à cheval sur son amant, il enleva sa chemise et son chandail bleu pâle. Evan pu caresser son torse nu et imprimer chaque caresse dans sa mémoire, imaginant les détails sous ses doigts. Carson s'étala ensuite de tout son long sur le militaire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, caressant ses cheveux.

-Aïe, ma plaie à la tête! Je ferai mieux de me mettre au dessus!, dit Evan, un brin coquin.

Il fit basculer Carson sur le dos et prit place au dessus de lui. Assis à cheval, il enleva à son tour son haut de pyjamas et vint embrasser son amoureux. Il massa sa langue contre la langue chaude du médecin et ils accélérèrent le mouvement au fur et à mesure que leurs caresses se multipliaient. 

-Je ne peux pas voir, Carson, mais je peux très bien sentir que tu es très excité!, dit-il, sentant le membre viril durcir et prendre de l'expansion sous lui.

-Tu me fais de ces effets, chéri!

-Mais c'est toi qui me fait agir ainsi!

Evan emprisonna à nouveau les lèvres de son chéri entre les siennes et sa main se balada vers les cuisses du médecin. Il caressa son sexe à travers son pantalon marin, le rendant encore plus fou de plaisir. Carson emprisonna sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, submergé par l'excitation. Du bout de la langue, Evan le mit au supplice en léchant sa poitrine et son cou. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Carson mit sa main sur celle d'Evan qui caressait toujours sa verge à travers le tissus et l'intima à introduire sa main experte sous le tissus. Une fois la main d'Evan en place, Carson retira la sienne pour la poser dans le dos du militaire et Evan caressa doucement le membre durcit de son tendre chéri.

-Ça devient un peu trop serré là-dedans!, se moqua le militaire en extirpant sa main. Avec cette seule main, il ouvrit avec une grande habileté la fermeture éclair, extirpa le bouton de son collet et abaissa les volets du haut du pantalon qui lui barrait la route. Il reprit la danse sensuelle entre sa main et la verge de son amant, embrassant et léchant à nouveau son torse et son ventre, laissant des traces humide. Le médecin ferma les yeux, et de sa main droite il continua de caresser le dos du major et serra les couvertures dans son autre poing. En caressant le dos d'Evan, il remarqua des imperfections qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, comme des cicatrices de blessures par balle ou quelque chose de similaire. Il n'en fit pas plus attention, se promettant de demander ce que c'était à son amant plus tard et reporta plutôt son attention sur ce qui se passait plus bas.


	44. Chapitre 44

CHAPITRE 44

La tête posé sur l'épaule de son compagnon endormis, Carson savourait le moment, plus que jamais. Il était si heureux d'être dans les bras d'Evan. Pendant ces deux jours et ces deux nuits, il avait eu si peur de le perdre. Il devait se l'admettre, il aimait Evan plus qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer de toute sa vie entière. Réalisant la chance qu'il avait, il resserra son étreinte autour du torse de son cher amour et soupira de bien-être. Par la fenêtre, il observa les tours éclairées par la lumière que la Cité prodiguait et admira une des deux lune qui s'offrait juste au dessus. Elle était pleine, blanche comme le lait et un halo jaunâtre l'entourait. Le ciel était dénudé de nuage et vêtue de milliers d'étoiles, plus brillante les unes que les autres. C'était vraiment un beau spectacle que cette nature offrait. Et il imagina Evan capturer ce décor si sublime sur un canevas. Lui aussi aurait trouvé cette vue exceptionnelle. Mais il ne pouvait la voir. Et il trouvait cela très triste pour lui. Il comprenait comment il pouvait se sentir. Néanmoins, ce n'était que passager et seul le temps pouvait agir sur son état. Ils devaient être patient. Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur le visage angélique de son amant, lui vola un baiser et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, s'endormant en quelques minutes, oubliant qu'il y a déjà plusieurs heures, ils n'étaient partit que pour une promenade.


	45. Chapitre 45

CHAPITRE 45

Le Dr Keller avait laissé son poste à Marie, le médecin en second de soir et elle remarqua l'absence du Major Lorne. Elle contacta donc Carson, pour vérifier s'il lui avait donné son congé et qu'il avait oublié de l'indiquer dans le rapport… ou s'il s'était enfuit de l'infirmerie.

-Docteur Beckett. Ici Marie, répondez s'il-vous-plaît!

Carson ne répondait pas. Son oreillette était posé sur la table de chevet et il dormait à poings fermés. Marie se doutait bien qu'il pouvait être en train de dormir, vu l'heure, mais elle prit une chance et alla le réveiller, se demandant où pouvait bien être le Major si Carson n'était pas avec lui. Elle prit le télé-porteur et se rendit aux quartiers du médecin en chef et tapa à la porte.

-Docteur Beckett?

Les coups donnés contre la porte métallique le réveilla en sursaut. Evan gémit et se tourna sur le flanc. Carson se leva donc, paniqué.

-Docteur Beckett?

-J'arrive!

Il s'habilla rapidement et rabattit les couvertures plus haut sur les épaules d'Evan. Il posa une oreiller au pied de la table de chevet, prit le couvre-pied en laine et l'étala par terre. Il prit une grande inspiration et alla ouvrir la porte, faussement endormit.

-Bonsoir Marie!

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans les quartiers du médecin et y vit l'homme qu'elle cherchait, couché sous les couvertures.

-Je m'inquiétais de l'absence du Major Lorne, je voulais m'assurer qu'il était bien avec vous.

-Oh oui, pardon! Nous avons fait une promenade, et il était épuisé. Je lui ai proposé de se reposer un peu dans mes quartiers et il s'est endormit. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller alors, comme j'avais terminé mon tour de garde, je me suis installé par terre et je me suis aussi endormit, oubliant de vous prévenir. Veillez m'excuser.

-Vous voulez qu'on le ramène à l'infirmerie, docteur?

-Ça ira, Marie! Je préfère ne pas le déranger. Je veillerai sur lui.

-Bien, docteur! Bonne nuit!

-Merci! Bon tour de garde!

Elle lui sourit et elle s'en retourna à son poste, soulagé qu'Evan ne se soit pas enfuit de l'infirmerie et qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains.

Carson referma la porte et expira profondément, soulagé. Il n'aimait pas mentir, il était plutôt "mauvais menteur" mais il le devait bien. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Il prit l'oreiller par terre et se recoucha aux côtés de celui pour qui son coeur avait basculé, se colla à lui, sentent sa douce chaleur et entoura son torse de son bras. Il retomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, jusqu'au petit matin, où à son réveil, ses bras étaient vide.


	46. Chapitre 46

CHAPITRE 46

-Evan?, appela-t-il paniqué, se redressant sur le lit pour chercher le militaire du regard.

L'interpelé sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue seulement d'une serviette de bain attachée très bas sur ses hanches.

-Je suis là!

Il venait de sortir de la douche. Pendant un court instant, Carson eut peur qu'il ne soit sortit de ses quartiers ou qu'il ne lui ai arrivé autre chose. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et soupira de soulagement. Il devait arrêter de s'en faire pour lui. Il était devenue hyper-protecteur.

Evan s'avança vers le lit prudemment, les mains devant lui, glissant ses pieds par terre afin de ne pas trébucher et d'arrêter dès qu'il sentirai le lit. Ce qu'il fit, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant. Il s'avança de quelques pas et vint alors s'assoir au bord du lit et de ses mains, chercha le visage de son amant, afin de lui souhaiter bon matin de la meilleure façon qui soit. Il caressa ses joues et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

-Bon matin, mon amour!

Carson chassa une mèche de cheveux mouillée qui tombait sur le front du militaire et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Bon matin, mon coeur! Alors, tu as bien dormis?

-Hum-hum!, approuva-t-il.

Mais pourtant, son sommeil avait été agité et Carson n'avait rien remarqué. Evan avait fait des cauchemars horrible. Mais il décida de les oublier et de se concentrer sur sa guérison. Il s'allongea dans les bras de son amant, mais celui-ci devait occuper son poste de médecin bientôt.

-Evan! Je dois être à l'infirmerie dans trois quart d'heure, il faut que je me prépare!

-Il est quel heure?

-6h12

-Je croyais qu'il était plus tôt! Tu va me manquer, tu sais!

-Tu n'aura pas le temps de t'ennuyer, je serai à l'infirmerie, tout comme toi!

-Err., répondit-il, déçu de devoir rester enfermé toute la journée à l'infirmerie.

-Evan! On doit te surveiller de près, n'oublie pas!

-Hum-hum, surtout toi!, dit-il, cherchant les lèvres de son amour pour y déposer un baiser aguichant.

-Evan!, l'en empêcha le médecin.

-Quoi?, dit-il, triste.

-Dormir dans mes quartiers cette nuit, alors que tu devais être à l'infirmerie n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Marie s'inquiétait, elle est venue cogner à la porte et j'ai dû lui mentir pour ne pas te réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis?

-Que l'on avait trop marché, que je t'ai proposé de te reposer un brin dans mes quartiers, mais que tu t'es endormis et finalement, comme il se faisait tard et que je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je me suis improvisé un lit de camp par terre et je me suis aussi endormit sans la prévenir que l'on ne reviendrai pas à l'infirmerie.

-Et? Elle est très bien ton excuse!

-Oui, mais je déteste mentir!

-Alors on ne devrait pas trop tarder et retourner à l'infirmerie, dit Evan, encore plus déçu.

Carson alla se rafraîchir à la salle de bain et se changea. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Evan était assis en indien sur le lit et faisait danser ses doigts devant ses yeux.

-Il t'es poussé des doigts supplémentaire pendant la nuit?, se moqua l'Écossais.

-Ça se pourrait bien, mais je ne les vois pas! se moqua t-il de lui-même.

Prudemment, il glissa du lit et se rappela qu'il avait toujours qu'une serviette de bain sur lui.

-J'aurai besoin de mon pyjamas.

Carson alla lui chercher le pantalon dans la salle de bain et la chemise au pied du lit et l'aida à s'habiller, résistant à la tentation d'abuser de son corps.

-Allons-y!

-Au fait, tu va devoir vérifier ma plaie, j'ai complètement oublié le bandage quand je suis entré dans la douche, il s'est décollé. 

Evan suivit Carson jusqu'à la porte, suivant le bruit de ses pas. Une fois à la porte, Carson s'arrêta pour passer sa main devant le détecteur mais Evan s'arrêta trop tard et accosta le médecin, ses mains frôlant ses fesses.

-Pardon, docteur, je ne vous ai pas vue!, se moqua t-il à nouveau.

Carson se retourna et vit son sourire révélant ses belles dents. Carson eut un baume au coeur. Il savait bien qu'il reverrait ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Il rit à la blague de son amant et il se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien sa repousse de deux jours. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, sentent cette nouvelle sensation sous ses doigts et l'embrassa.

-Tu sais que cette barbe te rends encore plus attirant?

-Ha ouais?

-Hum, hum!

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Alors, je vais la laisser pousser, si ça te plais à ce point!

-Mais pas trop quand même!, rigola t-il.

Le médecin le prit par le bras, passa enfin sa main devant le détecteur et ils sortirent des quartiers du médecin. Il n'y avait personne dans le corridor et Carson fut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas aimé répéter le mensonge de la veille à celui ou celle qui les auraient vue sortir des quartiers ensemble. Il prirent le télé-porteur et rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Marie les accueillit, un peu fatiguée.

-Bonjour Docteur Beckett! Major!

-Bonjour Marie! Comment s'est passé la nuit?

-Très tranquille! Et vous? Pas trop courbaturé?

Carson se demandait bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Quoi?

Puis, il se souvint du mensonge. "Souviens toi! Tu as dormit sur le sol!", se dit-il intérieurement.

-Oh! Euh… un peu, mais ça ira!

Evan se retenait de rire.

-Et vous major, vous vous sentez bien?

Il ne pu retenir son sourire plus longtemps et répondit au médecin en second.

-Excellent, docteur! À part la vue, ça va! Je suis en pleine forme!

-Bien! Moi je suis épuisée, alors je vais me coucher! Bonne journée!

-Bonne nuit, Marie!, dit Carson.

Lorsque Evan n'entendit plus les bruits de pas de Marie, il murmura très faiblement à l'oreille du médecin.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça, obsédé!

Pour se venger, Carson donna une pichenette sur le bras d'Evan.

-Aïe!

-Allez! Au lit, petit garnement!

-Mais docteur!

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent!

-Je vais le dire au Dr Weir!

N'en pouvant plus de leur petit jeu, ils se mirent à rire et perturbèrent le sommeil léger des quelques patients qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie.

Ils marchèrent en silence vers le lit du major et Evan s'adossa aux oreillers froides. Les cheveux du major à présent sèche, Carson alla chercher des bandelettes et de l'adhésif pour refaire son bandage et un onguent pour recouvrir la plaie et l'encourager à guérir plus vite. Une fois fait, il l'ausculta.

-Est-ce que mon coeur bat trop vite, docteur? dit-il, le sourire accroché aux lèvres, sentant le métal froid du stéthoscope sur sa poitrine.

-Evan!

-Quoi? Il ne bat plus? Quelqu'un me l'a volé?

-Evan! Il bat à merveille!

-Je sais! Je me sens très bien! Je ne peux pas rester à rien faire, Carson! Je vais mourir d'ennuie!

-Tu veux un chaperon?

-Pourquoi pas? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un sur cette immense cité flottante qui ne part pas en mission et qui n'a rien à faire de la journée! Je veux me distraire!

Il chuchota en un murmure à peine audible.

-Et ma seule distraction ici, je ne peux même pas la reluquer alors…

-Très bien! Je demanderai à Elizabeth si elle peut t'envoyer quelqu'un!

-YES!

-Pendant ce temps-là, je vais pouvoir travailler tranquille!, mentit le médecin.

-Ho! Tu me fais de la peine!, faussement outré, affichant une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

-Enfant gâté!

-J'adore être gâté!, avoua t-il, un sourire exagéré sur les lèvres.

-Bon, je vais travailler, je reviens plus tard!

-Carson! Je peux au moins avoir de la musique? Shi-vous-piait?, fit-il, de sa moue d'enfant gâté.

Carson croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et expira bruyamment, signalant un faux agacement.

-Quand j'aurai appelé Elizabeth!

-D'accord, Docteur!

Il se cala dans ses oreillers et se tourna les pouces bien sagement, ouvrant ses oreilles à tout les bruits aux alentours. Il entendit les râlements et les ronflements des autres patients, il entendit le bruits des roues de la chaise de Carson contre le sol et il détecta même de faibles conversations incompréhensibles provenant du corridor.

Après un certain temps, ça en devenait ennuyant d'écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il décida de chercher dans sa mémoire une chanson à chanter en silence, un paysage à peindre sur un canevas invisible, une fleur à humer, un fruit défendu à goûter. Bref, il s'amusait comme un petit fou, son cerveau fonctionnait à tout allure.


	47. Chapitre 47

CHAPITRE 47

Carson avait finit de lire les rapports de la nuit. Les patients présent allaient pouvoir sortir dans la journée, laissant Evan seul. Carson porta sa main à son oreillette.

-Elizabeth?

-Oui, Carson?

-Le Major Lorne est très agité, je demande à ce qu'il ait de la compagnie pour la journée. Y a t-il quelqu'un de disponible pour faire des activités avec lui?

-Heu… Je vais voir et je vous contact!

-Merci, Elizabeth!

Carson se leva de sa chaise et alla voir ses patients réveillé, les ausculta et leur donna leur congé, leur faisant promettre d'être plus prudent lors de leur prochaine mission. Carson se retrouva seul avec Evan.

-Alors, docteur! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant que vous avez mit tout le monde à la porte?

-Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer, Major!, dit-il en rigolant.

-Non, mais sérieusement Carson! Est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui?

-Officiellement? Non!

-Donc, je vais devoir rester ici encore cette nuit?

-Oui! Mais je te laisse partir pour la journée, dès qu'Elizabeth m'aura…

-Carson?, se fit entendre la voix féminine de la dirigeante dans son oreille.

-Tu vois?, dit-il à Evan, pointant son oreillette. Oui, Elizabeth?, répondit-il à l'appel.

-Je vous envoie le colonel Sheppard! Ça ira?

-Parfait!

Elle mit fin à la communication et Carson posa sa main sur le bras du militaire.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi!

-Ha non! Pas McKay!

Carson resta silencieux mais étouffait sa moquerie.

-Tu me fais marcher là!

-Sheppard!, lâcha-t-il, en même temps que son rire.

-FIOU! Plutôt… manger de la boue que de passer la journée avec McKay!

-Arrête! Il est pas si pire que ça, quand on passe du temps avec lui! Et puis, il a passé près de cinq heures à ton chevet, c'est pas rien, venant de lui.

-C'est vrai?

-Ouais! Bon, il t'expliquait un tas de trucs scientifiques, mais il était là!

-Une chance que je ne l'entendais pas, je ne me serai peut-être jamais réveillé…

Il imita alors la voix de Marie.

-"Cause de la mort, docteur?"

Puis, d'une voix mélodieuse et avec un fort accent écossais.

-"Mort d'ennuie!"

Carson lui asséna une autre pichenette sur le bras et le réprimanda.

-Aïe! Je vais finir par avoir des bleus par ta faute!

-Rodney ne parle pas seulement de science ou de technologie! Quand on parle d'autre chose, ça peut être intéressant! Mon coeur, tu devrais lui laisser une chance! C'est un de mes très bon ami, et j'aimerais que vous vous entendiez bien!

-D'accord! Pour toi, je ferai un effort!

-Et qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être tirer avantage de cet amitié!

Evan ne voyait pas trop quels avantages il pouvait bien tirer d'une amitié avec McKay, surtout qu'il lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. S'il fallait qu'il passe plus de temps avec lui, ce serait des problèmes mentaux qu'il recueillerait.

-Hey, major!

-Colonel!

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin de sortir d'ici! Vous êtes prêt?

-Et comment!

Evan glissa hors du lit et le plancher froid le ramena à la pensée qu'il était encore en pyjamas et pieds nus.

-Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je demande à sortir de cet horrible pyjamas.

-Alors, direction vos quartiers, major!

-Vous me le ramenez en un seul morceau, Colonel!

-Vous inquiétez pas, Carson! Je vais prendre soin de lui!

Evan tint le bras du colonel qui le conduisit à ses quartiers. Une fois dans le corridor, Evan s'exclama:

-Colonel! On peut marcher un peu plus vite, vous savez! Je suis peut-être aveugle mais je ne suis pas une tortue!

-Désolé! C'est la première fois que je me balade avec... un aveugle!

-Et ne me jouez pas de tours débile, je ne suis pas idiot non plus! Je m'oriente très bien!

-Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, major!, dit-il, ne pouvant réprimer un rire. Bon, d'accord, j'avais l'intention de vous conduire dans les quartiers de McKay, mais je vais me retenir!

-J'aurai peut-être dû demander à ce qu'on me donne McKay comme chaperon, au moins, il n'aurait pas osé me faire un coup pareille!, dit-il à la rigolade.

-Oui, mais vous auriez eu une migraine à la fin de la journée!

-Ha là, vous marquez un point, mon colonel!

Ils arrivèrent aux quartiers de Lorne et il passa sa main devant le détecteur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Evan détecta une odeur de Javel.

-Vous sentez?

-C'est le désinfectant!

-C'était si horrible?

-Selon McKay, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Il en a même fait des cauchemars cette nuit-là!

Une protestation de d'horreur et de dégoût fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa gorge, écoeurée par les images qui se dessinaient dans sa tête.

Evan caressa sa nuque tendue et monta un peu plus haut où son bandage était collé, sentant encore la douleur de la plaie qui guérissait.

-Alors, vous avez besoin de quoi?

-Quelque chose de confortable, un jean et un chandail. Tiroir 2 et 3.

John s'exécuta. Il ouvrit le tiroir 2 et en sortit un chandail vert. Ouvrir le tiroir 3 et en sortit un jean noir.

-Autre chose?

-Heu… Un caleçon et une paire de socquettes, tiroir 1

-Ouais, logique!

Il s'exécuta à nouveau et en fouillant dans le tiroir, il tomba sur un croquis qu'Evan avait dessiné, représentant un homme au visage étrangement familier, la poitrine dénudée, les yeux fermé, la bouche ouverte. Il replaça le dessin où il l'avait prit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Préférence de couleur?

-N'importe lesquels, Colonel!

Il prit un caleçon noir et une paire de socquettes noir et tendit la pile de vêtements au major.

-Je vous laisse vous habiller, je vais attendre dans la salle de bain!

John prit furtivement un crayon et une feuille de papier sur le bureau du Major et alla s'enfermer dans la petite pièce.

Evan posa ses vêtements sur le lit à ses pieds et commença à se déshabiller. Il enfila ses socquettes en premier, puis son caleçon, son jean et son chandail.

-Ça va, vous pouvez sortir, je suis présentable!

Sheppard sortit de la petite pièce, la feuille derrière son dos, comme si Evan pouvait la voir.

-Votre chandail est à l'envers!

-Même pas vrai!

-Si, je vous dis!

-Je ne vous crois pas!

-Sortons et gageons 5$ que quelqu'un vous dira que votre chandail est à l'envers!

-D'accord! Allons au mess, je meurs de faim!

-On ne vous nourrit pas à l'infirmerie?

-Des purées? Très peu pour moi!

-Beurk! Je vous comprends! Allons-y!

-Oh! Une dernière chose! Mon déo!

-Ha ouais, ce serait une bonne idée!

Sheppard se retourna pour retourner à la salle de bain lui chercher son tube et il le lui tendit. Le Major, qui se méfiait du colonel et de ses blagues stupide, prit le temps de bien sentir le tube dans ses mains et huma son odeur pour s'assurer que c'était bien le bon tube et frotta la barre crémeuse sur ses aisselles avant de le lui rendre.

-Merci!

-Pas de quoi, j'aurai pas aimé me promener avec un essaim de mouches toute la journée!

-Haha! Très drôle! J'ai quand même prit une douche ce matin!, mon colonel!

"Une douche? Tout seul comme un grand? Ou Carson vous a aidé?", se moqua t-il de lui dans sa tête, se dirigeant à nouveau dans la petite pièce pour le déposer sur le comptoir.

Sheppard sortit à nouveau de la salle de bain et lui lança:

-Vous avez peut-être prit une douche, mais vous avez oublié de vous raser!

Oui. Evan avait une repousse de deux jours, qui lui allait tout même assez bien, mais il n'avait pas le temps, ni les yeux pour se raser, même si c'était avec un rasoir électrique, il avait peur d'en oublier. Et puis, Carson l'aimait bien, lui.

-Aucune importance! J'ai faim!

-Allons-y alors!

Ils sortirent des quartiers du peintre et ils se dirigèrent vers le télé-porteur. Une fois sortit du télé-porteur, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Chuck. Sheppard lui tendit une feuille et le technicien lu rapidement ce qu'il y était inscrit.

-Major, votre chandail est à l'envers.

Chuck regarda le chandail du major, qui était nullement à l'envers.

-Sheppard! Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais pas idiot! Je peux encore sentir l'étiquette dans mon cou!

-Zut!

-Ce paris ne tient plus!

Il sortit du télé-porteur et avança jusqu'aux marches qui bordait la cafétéria. Sheppard le rejoins, plia la feuille de papier et la glissa dans sa poche. Evan était déjà arrivé aux marches et un pied devant l'autre les monta sans problème.

Sheppard prit le bras du major et le dirigea vers le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger?

-Certainement pas ce que vous allez mettre dans mon cabaret!

-Je vous en pris! Je ne vous empoisonnerai pas! Je voulais seulement rigoler un peu!

McKay arriva derrière eux, d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée.

-Hey, Major! Carson vous a laissé sortir de l'infirmerie?

-Oui et Sheppard doit me chaperonner! C'est un vrai clown!

-Je déteste les clowns, marmonna le scientifique, avant que Sheppard ne puisses répéter.

-Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui, Rodney?

"Depuis quand est-ce qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom et qu'il s'intéresse à ce que je fais?", se demanda McKay.

-Euh… je… je dois…, bégaya t-il, essayant de se trouver une excuse.

-Il ne fait rien du tout, mis à part courtiser le Dr Keller.

-Le Dr Keller? Il sait passé quoi d'autre en deux jours?

De toute évidence, Evan Lorne n'était pas du tout au courant de cette relation qui était né plusieurs semaines auparavant.

-John a embrassé Elizabeth!, se vengea McKay, comme un enfant de cinq ans.

-Pff! Même pas vrai!, se défendit John, cachant mal son désir de l'embrasser.

-Je vous ai vue!, mentit Rodney.

-Major, n'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit, c'est un menteur!

-Dites Rodney, j'aimerai bien passer la journée avec vous! Vous avez l'air plus sympathique que notre cher Colonel!

-Vous êtes sérieux?, demanda McKay, surpris par cette demande.

-Aussi sérieux que vous, McKay!

John se sentit délaissé.

-Lorne! Je ne vous jouerai plus de tours! Promis!

-Désolé mon Colonel!

McKay, surexcité par le soudain intérêt du major envers lui, prit place entre les deux militaires et John s'en alla, penaud. _[1]_

-Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire avec le Dr Keller?

-Je tente le coup!, répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Je vous souhaites bonne chance alors! C'est une chouette fille!

-Quoi? Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi?

-Pourquoi? Vous vous moqueriez de moi si je tentais le coup?

-Non, bien-sûr que non! Evidemment, sauf si vous tentiez le coup avec Jennifer, alors là, oui, je me moquerais de vous.

Tous deux se mirent à rire de bon coeur. Puis, Evan reprit son sérieux, colla son épaule sur celle de Rodney et approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura.

-Si jamais je tente le coup avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Carson, je vous donne la permission de me frapper!

-Promis, major! chuchota McKay. Puis, il reprit un ton normal.

-Alors, vous voulez quoi dans votre plateau?

-La même chose que vous!

-Vous êtes sur?

-Soyons fou!, lança t-il dans sa bonne humeur.

-Comme vous voudrez!

McKay se sentait heureux. Il avait passé du temps avec Evan Lorne auparavant, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi amusant. Sûrement dû au fait qu'ils étaient en mission et que le scientifique se plaignait constamment. Ou seulement parce qu'il n'était pas en couple avec Carson. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aimait le nouveau Evan Lorne. Ils allèrent s'assoir à la table la plus près du comptoir et le major n'eut pas de difficultés à manger son repas seul, constitués de deux rôtis au beurre d'arachide et confiture, d'un berlingot de lait et d'une banane et quelques raisins.

-Il a vraiment embrassé le Dr Weir?, demanda Lorne, avant de prendre sa première bouchée de rôtis.

-Non, je voulais le taquiner, mais c'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Ça crève les yeux!

-J'ai cru remarquer aussi! Dites, au fait…

Il prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée de pain avant de poursuivre, se penchant vers son interlocuteur.

-Ça crève pas trop les yeux?

-Quoi? Que vous êtes aveugle? Pas du tout!

Ils se mirent à rire de nouveau.

-Non, je parle de moi et…

-Puisque moi je suis au courant, ça pourrait fausser les résultats. Mais sinon je crois que personne n'a remarqué! Vous savez, vous n'avez pas passé beaucoup de temps en public cette semaine…

-Ouais, je sais! On devra tout de même être prudent!

-Si vous voulez… quand le moment se présentera, je pourrais vous couvrir.

-Vous feriez ça, Rodney?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Oh Rodney! Vous êtes super!

Evan ne croyait jamais pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais il l'avait dit. Rodney eut un sourire en coin. Il venait de se faire un nouvel ami pour la vie, et qui plus est, le petit-ami de son meilleur ami. Ils continuèrent de manger dans la joie et se racontèrent un tas de trucs et ils restèrent là pendant des heures à parler comme deux vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas revue depuis des siècles.

Lorsque Carson prit sa pause déjeuner, il fut surpris de voir son amant, se tenant les côtes, n'en finissant plus de rire, assis en face de... Rodney McKay.

-Mais qui voilà! Mes deux préférés à la même table!

-Carson! J'ai finalement décidé de prendre McKay comme chaperon et j'ai fais le bon choix!

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au colonel Sheppard?

-Disons qu'il se payait ma tête et j'ai pas trop apprécié!

Carson paraissait un peu en colère mais il se contint. Il allait parler au colonel plus tard.

-Je vais chercher mon plateau et je me joins à vous!

-Quoi, déjà? Il est une heure de l'après-midi?, s'étonna Evan.

McKay consulta sa montre et approuva.

-Eh oui, mon cher!

-Le temps passe vite en votre compagnie, Rodney!, s'exclama le militaire, surpris.

-C'est pas toujours le cas major, alors, profitez-en!

Evan avait les yeux dans le vide, écoutant les bruits qui l'entourait. Il cherchait Carson avec ses oreilles.

-C'est dur, vous savez!

-Quoi donc?, demanda le scientifique.

Evan murmura, même s'ils étaient seuls au mess.

-De pas pouvoir mater!

Rodney regarda Carson et cru comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-C'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça, mais… vous voulez que je le reluque pour vous?, osa-t-il à demander.

-Ce serait formidable, Rodney!, dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise, prêt à écouter McKay.

-Alors, heum… il ne porte pas sa veste blanche, on voit bien la forme de ses courbes dorsale sous son chandail bleu et ses bras musclés. On voit aussi très bien la forme de ses fesses sous son pantalon noir. Oh, il se penche pour rattacher son lacet, on voit encore mieux la courbe de ses fesses. Si j'étais vous, je me mordrais les doigts en ce moment.

Evan éclata de rire et donna une petite tape sur la table.

-Belle description, Rodney!

Rodney en remit une couche.

-Il est vraiment à croquer dans cette position,un genou posé à terre. Attention, il regarde dans votre direction et vous fait un clin d'oeil.

-McKay! Arrêtez, j'ai des crampes!

Evan avait des larmes de joie aux coins des yeux, tellement il riait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Evan?, demanda Carson, s'assoyant à ses côtés avec son plateau.

-McKay est un petit cachotier!

-Comment ça?, demanda le médecin, amusé.

-Il a plusieurs talents qui lui sont inconnu du grand public!

-Je n'ai fais que décrire ce que je voyais, comme si c'était vous qui regardiez, major!, se défendit-il.

-Justement! C'est ce qui est le plus drôle! , dit-il, continuant à rire. Vous "regardiez" comme j'aurai regardé!

-Je ne matais pas Carson pour de vrai, je me suis mit dans votre peau! Nuance!

-Quoi? Vous me reluquiez, Rodney!, dit Carson, faussement surpris, entrant dans le jeu.

-Non, je… Evan ne pouvait pas vous reluquer, alors je lui ai fais une petite description de ce que je voyais, en me mettant dans sa peau.

Evan tourna la tête en direction de Carson et se pencha vers son épaule.

-La meilleure partie c'est quand tu t'es agenouillé pour attacher ton lacet. Il a dit que tu étais à croquer et qu'il se mordrait le doigt s'il était à ma place!, renchéri Evan.

-Et tu t'es mordu le doigt?, demanda le médecin, curieux de connaitre la réponse.

-Les dix!, répondit-il, coquin.

-Je vous ai pas vue faire ça!, se plain McKay!

-C'est parce que je les ai mordu dans ma tête!, se moqua Evan.

-Évidemment!, lâcha McKay, un peu ennuyé.

Ils arrivèrent à calmer leurs rires et à parler d'autre chose jusqu'à ce que Carson ne doive les quitter pour reprendre son service.

-Alors, vous allez faire quoi cet après-midi?, demanda Carson.

Rodney et Evan n'avaient pas établit de plan. Et aucun des deux n'avait d'idée précise en tête.

-On sait pas encore!, répondit le scientifique.

-Bon alors, je vais vous laisser débattre sur ce point! Ce fut un réel plaisir de partager ces bons moments avec vous deux!, dit-il en se levant.

-À plus tard, Carson!, lancèrent Evan et Rodney en choeur, levant la tête vers celui qui s'apprêtait à partir, même si Evan ne le voyait pas, il lui fit un beau sourire d'adieu.

Carson scruta les alentours. Personne à l'horizon. Il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et prit la chance de déposer un petit baiser sonore sur les lèvres du militaire, sans aucune gêne devant Rodney.

-Mmmmmouah!

Il sourit, fier de lui, il se redressa, alternant son regard entre McKay et Lorne et pointa plus précisément McKay du doigt, le mettant en garde.

-Soyez sage!, les avertit-il.

-Promis!, répondit le militaire, surpris de ce geste en public, même si McKay n'était pas un grand public.

Carson repartit à l'infirmerie, le coeur léger, heureux de voir que son amant s'entendait si bien avec son meilleur ami. Et il sentait que des moments inoubliables allaient se dérouler en leur compagnie sur cette bonne vieille Atlantis.

-Eh bah! Il a perdu sa gêne, notre Carson!, s'exclama Rodney.

Evan avait encore la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermé et la bouche entre-ouverte, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce baiser.

-Je crois que c'est la barbe qui lui fait cet effet!, expira le militaire.

_[1]_ Il s'en retourna dans les jupes d'Elizabeth xD


End file.
